The Trade Off
by LotornoMiko
Summary: Left with little choice, Belle makes a split second decision that costs her everything, as she learns Hook can drive a very hard bargain. Is it even possible for love to form from a relationship that stems from so twisted a beginning? Dubious consent at the start.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or it's characters. I do not make any money off of this story. This is done purely for entertainment purposes.  
-Michelle

There was an intruder on his ship. A bold little sneak trespassing where she didn't belong. Hook didn't quite smile, his eyes glittering with malicious intent. Thinking this unexpected trespass was the perfect opportunity, yet another chance to ruin something precious to Rumplestiltskin.

The scarf in his hands, Hook walked up the steps that led onto his ship. Taking care to match his footprints with hers, the imprints in the fish feed the woman had scattered showing the difference in their size. Marking the way onto the ship, but also giving away the fact that the one who had come before him, had most definitely not been Rumplestiltskin. Not with feet that small, dthat elicate, her weight slight enough that the prints weren't as deep as a man's would be.

Halfway up the steps, the prints began to fade as the ship came into sight. Of course to an outside observer, it would look as though Hook had disappeared in mid air. They wouldn't know about the magic, the illusion of invisibility Cora had cast for him. He didn't know how his uninvited guest had tracked down and figured out the ship's secret, but he marveled at her ingenuity.

He marveled about more than that, thinking that Belle was smart in addition to beautiful. But the two weren't in balance, Hook thinking her foolish. Foolish for getting involved with Rumplestiltskin, and foolish for coming aboard his ship all alone. Especially after he had chased her in the library, scaring her with his threats. She had clearly been frightened, and yet Belle apparently didn't let the fear stop her from coming here. Brave as well as bold, more traits to be admired, Hook beginning to descend down into the ship's bowels.

He took care to keep his boots from making any sound, Hook sneaking about as silent as he could manage. The ship groaning as it's weight rocked in the water, helped provide cover, the man finding the crew barracks, and it's door wide open. And inside was Belle, her back to him as she rustled through his belongings, first finding a chest, then finding the key to unlock it.

Her disappointment actually palpable, Belle had discovered the chest contained nothing but coins of every make and denomination. Her shoulders seem to sag with her sigh, then stiffened at the sound of his voice.

"Looking for this?" He asked, the scarf draped over his hook, his fingers playing with the knit wool of it. His pose was relaxed, Hook leaning nonchalant in the doorway. He was effectively blocking the only way out, and it was all he could do to keep from laughing in triumph.

She didn't gasp, though she did spin around. Fast enough that her hair lifted with her movements, before settling wildly about her shoulders. Her eyes were wide, Belle looking worried. It was also blatantly apparent how dismayed she was to see him, her eyes staring at him rather than noticing the scarf.

And then his words must have registered, Belle's eyes lowering briefly to what he held. "Uh...that doesn't belong to you." She kept returning her gaze to his face, watching him and not what she was after. Wise of her, considering Hook was far more dangerous than the scarf he held.

"Oh, it does now." His voice a husky whisper, Hook smirked at Belle. Her face was easy to read, the woman stunned by his answer. As though Belle had honestly believed he'd hand over the scarf just because she had asked. It was amusing to think of someone that naive, especially a woman who had spent time around Rumplestiltskin.

Less amusing was the way her eyes darted to the side of him, her intent plain as the day was bright. He didn't know what was there, but Hook moved at the same time she did, almost laughing, his tsking sounds mocking as he hand snatched hold of the weapon seconds before Belle could.

He gave it a brief glance, surprised to see she had brought a gun with her. Perhaps not so foolish after all, Hook sliding his finger onto the trigger. She was still stupid for having set it down, betraying that she didn't really have the intent to use it on someone. Belle probably would have tried to bluff her way past him, but Hook was sure if push came to shove, she wouldn't have been able to shoot him.

He had no compunctions about shooting someone, though Hook realized he didn't really want to hurt Belle. It was far too obvious she was an innocent, her only sin that of associating with the likes of Rumplestiltskin. It didn't mean he couldn't scare her though, Hook's actions slow and exaggerated as he admired the gun, then pointed it at her.

"My dear Belle..." His voice was far too low, too seductive considering what he now aimed at her. "You should have stayed with your books."

She was clearly frightened, eyes darting from his face to the gun, then back to Hook again. "Real life can get so messy..." He continued, watching her nervous swallow.

"I'm not afraid of you." She announced in a clear, strong voice. It surprised him, Hook studying her as she gestured at the scarf. "And I'm not leaving without that."

"Oh, I admire your loyalty." He said, an it was the truth. "But as to Rumplestiltskin, you're fighting a lost cause." He set the scarf down on the very table the gun had been resting on.

"He needs that shawl..." She began, desperation in her voice. "To find his son!"

He had twirled the gun in his hand, allowing it to point away from her now. "What makes you think his son wants to be found?" Hook demanded, holding her gaze with his own. Belle had not relaxed one bit, as tense now as she had been when the gun had been trained on her.

"Hmm?" He prodded when there was no answer. "I'm doing that boy a favor."

Belle's lips moistened, Hook's eyes drawn to them. "Have you not hurt Rumple enough?"

Her question came of complete surprise, a surge of anger filling him. Making him want to growl at the absurdity, the irony of anyone talking as if Hook was the villain in all this, and Rumplestiltskin the victim.

"Ha. I've hurt him?" He didn't have to feign his disbelief, holding up his hook, reminding her it was Rumplestiltskin's fault his hand was gone.

The look she gave him, was frustration and disbelief, as though she really thought this was all about Hook's hand. "You stole his wife!"

Blowing out a breath before speaking, Hook began advancing slowly on Belle. "Tell me something love." His voice sounded controlled, more frightening for the lack of emotion in it. "If a woman comes to you..." Belle had backed up all she could, and still Hook pressed in tight, their bodies touching. "Begs you to take her away..." He was close enough that they could have kissed, Hook invading her space, making Belle aware of him, of the heat of his body. He talked to Belle, but his focus was on her mouth, his intent really seeming like at any moment he would take that kiss from her. "Is that theft?" Hook asked, their noses brushing, Belle's eyes lowering to his lips for one brief instant.

She flushed guilty enough, when her eyes lifted and saw he was now looking at her, rather than focused on her mouth. "Why would she leave him?" She asked, and even her voice sounded nervous.

His lips pulled back, Hook flashing all his teeth in a feral growl. "Because he was a coward. And because she loved me."

Not even the fact that Belle's eyes darted a quick glance at his mouth once more, could shake Hook out of his anger. He stepped back, and went to the table, running his hook over the scarf. "I should have burned this the moment I acquired it."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because she made it..." Hook admitted, not looking at Belle. Not looking until her apology made him go rigid, his gaze jerking back towards her.

"I'm sorry she died." She sounded like she meant it to, but Belle's sincerity was ruined by her attempts to reason with him on Rumplestiltskin's behalf. "But vengeance? Vengeance won't bring her back!"

"Died..." Hook said, walking back towards Belle. "Like it was some kind of accident, is that what he told you?"

"He uh...he didn't say..."

"No of course not. Of course he would leave out the most important detail of her passing." He was right back in her space, but this time he wasn't anything but angry.

"And uh..." Belle whispered. "What would that be?"

"He KILLED her." It wasn't as satisfying as Hook had expected it to be, to watch the horror and dismay fill Belle's expression. And yet he kept on fueling those emotions, the gun brought up to her face, then turn down to brush over her chest. To prod directly over her heart. "He ripped out her heart..." His voice was an angry whisper, Hook backing Belle up closer to the wall. "And he crushed it..right in front of me."

He saw the denial take over, Belle frantically shaking her head no. "No." She breathed out, and Hook responded.

"Oh yes."

"NO!" She repeated, her voice breaking on an angry sob.

"He would do anything..." The gun was now tracing along her jaw line, Hook then using it to tilt her head back. Belle was shaking, holding in her gasps, glaring at him defiantly. "Anything! To hold onto his power. Why do you think anyone whose ever gotten close to him..." Abruptly he released her, stepping past her. "Has either run away..." he heard her footsteps, Belle trying for the door. "Or been killed?!" Hook finished, spinning around, the safety of the gun clicking loudly in the room.

He had shouted the last, aiming the gun at Belle once more. "What makes you think you're any different?" Hook asked softly. "Tell me something darling...why would you want to fight for a man like that?" It wasn't just rhetoric, Hook truly wanted to know. Wanted to understand why a woman with Belle's qualities would ever waste her time on a monster like Rumplestiltskin.

"Because..." Belle spoke without hesitation. "I still see the good in him. Because I believe he's changed. Because his heart is true."

So earnest, so sincere, still clinging to those beliefs. Rumplestiltskin didn't deserve a woman like Belle, didn't deserve to have her, or anyone else believing in him, or his supposed goodness. A real flash of honest to goodness envy filled him, Hook jealous of Rumplestiltskin, of what he had found in Belle. Hook couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have a woman like her believe in him, to speak so earnestly and heartfelt about his own inner qualities.

Hook was wondering if a woman like Belle would somehow find the good in him, if she could somehow be loyal and true to him instead of Rumplestiltskin when she spoke again. "And yours?" His eyebrow arched, Hook bracing himself for what possibly things she could say about his own black heart. "Yours is rotten."

He had been distracted, it was the only reason why she managed to pull the paddle down from it's spot on the ceiling. It was a move completely unexpected, Belle hitting him, causing him to fall back from the blow, and tumbled down into the very place he had been holding the cricket prisoner.

Landing hard, the coiled ropes hardly ideal cushioning for breaking a fall, Hook lay there stunned for one second. Hearing Belle's frantic footsteps, the woman running out the room above him, Hook's anger rearing. Angry at her, at himself, at wanting something he would most likely never have, Belle's words about his heart echoed in his head. He snarled then, thinking she had no idea how rotten his heart truly was. But she soon would, Hook scrambling to his feet.

Climbing up, Hook took a roundabout way to get topside, leaping out in front of Belle just as she was running for the steps that would lead off the ship. Belle nearly screamed, the scarf clutched in her hands, and she stared at him shocked.

"How uh...how did you...?"

"Oh, I know this ship like the back of my..." He didn't finish, smiling ironically as he and she both glanced at his hook. "Well you know..."

"I suggest you give that back to me now..." Hook added, advancing on Belle. She seriously looked as though she was considering barreling past him anyway, Hook stepping slightly to the side. Giving her an opening she tried to take, Belle lunging past him, only to get caught around the waist by his arm.

"NO!" She cried out, tugging back as his hook caught hold of the wool, the pirate easily plucking it free of her hands. She kept on trying to reach for it, twisting in his grip that for one moment they were face to face. Her expression was fierce, beautiful even in it's anger. He kept on denying her the scarf, feeling the way her body rubbed against his, the squirming Belle was doing oddly enticing.

But Hook wouldn't allow her to be a distraction, the man dragging Belle with him over to a metal barrel. The barrel was missing it's top, a black liquid substance filled to about the half way mark.

"You know what this is love...?" Hook asked, but Belle barely looked at it. Not until he lit a match, the oil's response immediate and eager, the flames crackling inside the barrel.

"Don't!" Belle cried out, struggling even more to get free, to get the scarf from him. "You can't."

She looked close to tears, actually panicking. It was oddly touching in a sickening way, that she would cry for Rumplestiltskin.

"I'm afraid your pleas fall on deaf ears, love." Hook said, beginning to dangle one end of the scarf over the barrel. It was sadistic, but he was enjoying himself, enjoying her frantic squirming, and the way she was begging him.

"Please!" Belle continued, one hand on his arm, trying to keep it from lowering any further. "There has to be some other way...something else you can do. Don't cost him his son!"

"He has to know what it feels like to lose someone precious." Hook insisted. "He has to know the same pain I knew...the same pain I feel even now!"

"Not this!" Belle cried out. "Anything but this!"

The end of the scarf had the flames licking at it, the wool starting to catch on fire. Hook should have dropped it the rest of the way into the fire, but instead he let it dangle between destruction and safety. Because her words had made him realize something. Had made Hook realize there was something more he could do, something that might be even better than preventing Rumplestiltskin from reuniting with his son.

"Anything?" Hook asked, looking not at the scarf but at the woman in his arms. "And would you do anything for him?"

"You know I would." Belle said plaintively.

He did indeed, more of that envious feeling surging through him. Remembering how he had once had a woman, Mila, who had been willing to do just about anything for him. Even endanger her own life in order to save Hook's. It didn't seem fair that Rumplestiltskin was now in that enviable position, that he had Belle to believe in him, trust him, devote herself and be absolutely loyal to him, and him alone.

"Well then love, you have a very important decision to make." Hook told her, fighting to keep from purring. He delighted in watching that confused look appear on her face, Hook lowering his mouth towards hers. "I'll let you bargain for it."

"Bargain? Bargain with what?" Belle demanded. "I have nothing of value."

"Oh but you do." Hook said, his lips practically caressing hers with every word spoken. "You've been selling it since the moment you found my ship, making me aware of just how appealing a trade this could be..."

She frowned, having no idea what he could be referring to.

"You Belle. I'll take you."

Her mouth parted in shock, an opening Hook took prime advantage of. Giving her more than the kiss he had been threathening her with earlier, Hook taking full possession of Belle's mouth with his tongue. She made a noise in protest, her hands pushing at his chest. He only kissed her harder, nearly forgetting about the scarf, his one and only bargaining chip to get Belle in his life.

"Well Belle..." Hook said, resting his forehead against hers, listening to the sound of her breaths. "Will you be my woman? Or shall I let Rumplestiltskin's one and only chance to find his precious son go up in flames?"

She didn't answer right away, actually letting him lower the scarf further before she shouted for him to wait. "All right!" She cried out. "I will do this." She closed her eyes, actually shuddering with her breath. "I will be yours. Now please! Put out the fire!"

It was a split second decision she had made, one she didn't look entirely sure of. But Belle was so obviously the type, loyal to a fault, that she couldn't, refused to be the reason Rumplestiltskin's son stayed lost. Especially if there was something she could do about it. It was oddly endearing, and also infuriating, though Hook almost laughed to think Belle hadn't thought it through properly. Hadn't thought of the pain she would still be causing Rumplestiltskin with her decision. He liked the thought of Rumplestiltskin hurting over this, but even more Hook liked the thought of Belle belonging to him. Hell it was enough to make him half hard, when he hadn't really done anything to her aside from a kiss. But he soon would be doing more, Hook taking the scarf, and flinging it over the side of the ship. It made a little splash, the fire put out as the scarf began sinking to the bottom of the harbor. Let Rumplestiltskin dig it out himself, Hook now had his woman to see to.

To Be Continued...

It's crazy scary how many ideas just a few moments can give me. XD Anyway, this one is going to get smutty, like maybe extra smutty and obviously pretty early on. This is actually a completely new attempt, as my first one which was a very smutty Belle POV was trashed. This version is better, though I still couldn't get it completely to my satisfaction. X_X

It also starts out as what one would call dubious consent. She's consented, but is not without her own hesitations and second thoughts. ^^;; Consider these your warnings...

-Michelle


	2. Chapter 2

It was ridiculous how his mood had improved, how much better Hook was feeling about things. He actually felt something akin to being happy, which was right riot considering he hadn't truly felt that in years. Hadn't even felt a glimmer of it, Hook unable to be happy once Mila had been lost.

Instead grief had been his constant companion, Hook mourning Mila. Sad, angry, vengeful, all the darker emotions, even hate fueling him. Driving Hook all these years with one ambition as his sole motivator. To somehow get revenge on Rumplestiltskin. And now here was the key, actually in his care, Belle far better than destroying some scrappy piece of fabric. He couldn't wait to see Rumplestiltskin's heart break, but more than that, Hook was looking forward to having Belle. To learning just what kind of woman she really was, in and out of his bed.

It was that kind of eagerness that made it difficult for Hook to keep his hand off of her. But he was determined to act the gentleman, at least within reason, ushering Belle below deck, with nothing more than a proprietary touch on the small of her back. When really he wanted to do more, to claim fully what she had bargained away. But so far he hadn't done more than kiss her, Hook going to great lengths to control himself. It was an effort, but he didn't want to scare Belle completely. Not if they were going to have a relationship, twisted as it was.

Once Hook would have despised the thought of what he was doing, all but forcing a woman to be his. True Belle had given her consent, but it had been reluctant, the woman having had to make what might prove the most difficult decision of her life. Frankly it was downright criminal, how deeply devoted she had been to such an undeserving man. Belle would be far off better with Hook caring for her, than she could ever be with that monster. And one day, Belle would come to believe that too.

He gave her the merest ghost of a smile, the woman pale faced and nervous. She looked as though she was in shock, as though Belle couldn't believe what she had just agreed to. It made her compliant, Belle unresisting as he guided her down into the ship. She'd continue in that daze, right up onto they reached the bedroom, Hook doing a flourishing gesture with his arm.

"My lady..." He began, unable to keep from stressing that possession. Belle seemed to flinch back into awareness, needed to be prodded forward before she would deign to cross the threshold to his bedroom. She flinched again, at the sound of the door's lock turning, the poor dear looking close to fainting.

He wasn't completely cruel, taking pity on her. Guiding her over to sit down in a chair, Hook retreating long enough to pour her a glass of spirits. She'd blink up at him with those pretty blue eyes, still too in shock to properly show her confusion.

"Here love...this will help you relax." Hook said. He was impressed when she took hold of the glass, her hand barely shaking. Certainly nothing spilled, Belle drinking down half the glass without making any comments, not even about the strong taste of the brandy.

"Feeling a bit better, darling?" Hook asked, in the middle of shrugging out of his long leather coat. Belle's eyes were on him the entire time, flinching once more when the coat hit the floor. The flinching bothered him, but wasn't enough to get him to consider stopping. He was wanting her too much, driven by a need that didn't completely have to do with him taking revenge on Rumplestiltskin.

"Love..." He began. "You have to..."

"Could you not do that?" Belle interrupted suddenly. "Could you not call me that, or darling, or any other of the dozens of endearments I'm sure you know."

This time Hook did frown, confused by this request of hers. "Why ever not?"

"Because it's too much of a lie." Belle spoke plainly. "It gives the illusion that there is some kind of affection between us, some kind of real feeling or relationship when this is nothing more than a trade."

"Ah Belle." He approached her, taking the half empty glass from her hands, and setting it aside. "You really have no concept of what you just agreed to, do you?"

"I agreed to...to have sex with you." She whispered, and Hook gave her a look.

"Ah Belle, it's a lot more complicated than that." His hand was reaching for her, cupping her cheek. She managed not to flinch for that, holding herself absolutely still.

"Complicated?" She echoed with a question. "What do you mean?"

"You agreed to be my woman. That means you're under my care, that you belong to me in and out of bed." Her eyes which were still so shocked looking, began to dawn with a horrific understanding. Hook wasn't particularly pleased with that kind of over exaggerated reaction, considering himself a nice man to look at, and even nicer man to take as a lover.

"You do understand now, don't you?" Hook asked. "That this isn't a one time thing."

"No...that's not...that can't be what I was agreeing too!" She protested wildly.

"Ah Belle, my darling...you did." She pushed his hand away from her, Hook letting it drop to his side. Watching as her eyes grew wet, though she didn't outright start crying. "You really are innocent of the way of the world. Even after all the time you spent with that devil Rumplestiltskin." He tsked. "You'd think he above all people would have taught you to be careful what deals you make, and with who."

"Are you saying you're as bad as Rumplestiltskin?" Belle asked, watching as Hook lowered himself to one knee.

"Oh love, I can be so much worse than him." He touched her leg, feeling the thin hose she wore over them. Belle starting trembling, her eyes on him as he began smiling, rubbing his hand up and down her shapely calve.

There was things they needed to get clear, things Belle had to understand. It was more than just sex, more than just making a show of affection. Hook wanted Belle to understand just what he wanted from her, ALL that he wanted.

Difficult though it was to concentrate, when he felt the sheer silk on her leg, Hook still made an effort to talk. "I wasn't kidding when I said you had succeeded in selling me on just how appealing a woman you are."

"Appealing?" She frowned at him. "So you think I'm pretty?"

"Well that too." Hook agreed with a smile. "But beauty alone wouldn't have been enough. Not without a spirit to match." He was still caressing her leg, still kneeling, gazing up at her. Her legs were pressed tight together, obscuring his view of what was under that wickedly short skirt. But Hook would bet money that whatever she wore beneath her dress, would be an overly provocative sight given how the women of this world all dressed.

"You're smart Belle. You're brave, and you're loyal. You devote yourself fully to your man, believing in him against all odds." Hook rested his hand on her knee. "It's that kind of devotion I admire. The kind I want for myself."

"You must know you can't have it. Not from me."

"But I can!" interrupted Hook. "There's more to being my woman than just affection. I want you devote yourself to me, to think of me often. To swear loyalty to me and mean it."

"I don't love you..."

"I'm not asking you to love me." Hook retorted. "But I am asking you to devote yourself to me. Telling you to get to know me, to find something you can like about, and use that as a basis to form a relationship with me."

"A relationship? With a woman you had to manipulate into this situation?" Belle asked in disbelief.

"It's better than being my whore." Hook said, his tone turning cold. "And far better than anything you could have gotten from Rumplestiltskin."

"You know nothing about my relationship with him."

"I know it's over." Hook told her. "He'll never forgive you for this. Not even for the fact you made this bargain in order to help him get back his son." He extended his hand towards her face, fingertips brushing the line of her jaw gently. "There's no going back to him, Belle. You've lost everything where he is concerned. Might as well pick up the pieces of your life and move on..."

"With you?" She demanded, lip curling.

"With me." He agreed, ignoring the way she scoffed in response. His fingers did one more caress, and then he lowered it to the front of her sweater, reaching for the button that held it together over her breasts. An immediate gasp was given, Belle reaching for his wrist, trying to pull his hand away.

"I can do that myself."

"I've no doubt you can, but I WANT to do it." Hook said, shrugging off her attempts to pull his hand away. He meant what he said, not only wanting, but needing to do this. To strip and bare her body to him, Hook wanting to be involved every step of the way with her body's unveiling.

"Fine, do as you like." She grumbled, and stiffened at his dark chuckle.

"Oh I will love, I will."

He made deft work of her buttons, not even a single one being torn free of the sweater. Hook then carefully pulled it open, watching Belle's face as he began to ease the sweater off her arms.

"That's better." Hook said, his tone and smile soft. The sweater was dropped on the floor, Hook rising up to loom over Belle. She raised her gaze to him, expression trying for a defiant look. He only smiled more, Hook bending over her to kiss her. Slowly at first, not at all trying to force her mouth open. Just kissing and mouthing at her lips, working them over so that they plumped enough to give her a pouting look.

Brushing his thumb over her lips, his hand then slid across her cheek, and into her hair. Holding her, guiding Belle to tilt her head to the side, Hook began kissing down her neck. Belle remained silent during this, bravely enduring what he was doing. Her hands ended up in her lap, forming two tight fists that had even her arms shaking from the effort not to hit him.

Belle nearly jumped when he gently scraped his teeth over her pulse point. The tension didn't leave her, even as he began mouthing at it, sucking and worrying at the skin, working to make a bruise blossom. It was a blatant marking, Hook leaving proof of his kiss in a spot easily seen. He'd soon make similar ones elsewhere on Belle's body, Hook marking her even on skin that would normally be hidden from prying eyes.

He let go of her hair, his hand pressing just over the top of her breasts. Resting there palm down, not doing anything as he kissed over her shoulder, using his teeth to tug on the thin strap that held up her dress. Once dislodge, it began slipping down her shoulder, Hook following it with his mouth. Caressing his lips over her skin, and using his hook's tip to pull down the strap on the opposite arm.

When he began peeling the blouse downwards, Belle made some kind of protesting noise. He quickly moved to kiss her quiet, mouth more forceful now, tongue licking repeatedly over the seam of her lips. She made another sound, Hook breaking the kiss, looking her straight in the eyes before moving to drop kisses on the tops of her breasts.

The blouse was drawn down to her waist, Belle just in her strapless bra. It was as sinful and wicked a creation as he had expected, the cups barely able to contain her full glory. He actually tugged it down with his mouth, delighted as her breasts bounced free of the confining lace.

"Hook." It was the first time she had ever said his name, Hook glancing away from her breasts. Spying her cheeks which had the faintest dusting of color on them, Belle embarrassed and uncomfortable. "Don't." She said, then made her voice louder than the soft whisper she had been using. "Don't bother. Just get on with it."

"Oh no Belle." Hook told her. "That is not going to happen. I am not just going to use you just to get off." He moved to kiss her, placing his mouth just over one nipple. "Belle, my pet, you are going to know exactly what it feels like to be my woman."

She actually shuddered, and cried out, Hook's mouth closing around her nipple. It wasn't yet stiff, Belle hadn't begun to react to him with anything like arousal. But Hook was sure he could change that, and he didn't mind if it would take a little effort on his part, the pirate the kind of man who enjoyed a woman's body, and the many lovely ways one could pleasure a lady.

Eyes on Belle's face, Hook watched her as he worked over her nipple. Letting the hot wet feel of his mouth stimulate it, his tongue laving over it, making it ache. His lips pursed tighter around it, Hook beginning to suck gently but determinedly on her. Belle thrashed her head from side to side, her hands touching his shoulders, trying to push him away. Hook growled in warning at her, getting more vigorously, cheeks hollowing out at the ruthless way he had at her.

Belle began biting at her lip, fighting against her cries. She couldn't stop from arching when his good hand covered her other breast. his fingers squeezing, then kneading that soft pliant flesh. He felt the nipple there begin to protrude against the palm of his hand, Hook rubbing in circular motions over it.

"Don't hold back love." Hook said when he let her nipple pop out of his mouth. "Let me hear your voice." He was rewarded with her glare, Hook licking one more time over her nipple, before switching to the other breast. Belle's nails began digging into his shirt, the woman shifting in place. Hook dropped his hand, to put his arms around her waist, lifting her up off the chair to hoist her high on his body. Her legs bent, knees squeezing on either side of him, Belle seeking balance. Hook was still connected to her, mouth moving vigorously over her sweet nipple as he stumbled in the direction of his bed.

They tumbled down together, the surprise of it making Belle cry out. Hook held her a moment longer, kissing between her breasts, and under them, mouthing at the plump flesh there. Distracting her as he got the dress off the rest of the way, tearing the hose in his eager attempts to get at the treat her panties covered.

He'd pause to kiss on her waist, to plant moist kisses on her left hip, just over the strap of her panties. His fingers would touch over the lace, Belle attempting to shy away. Never did Hook miss his hand more, than now, when he was limited in just what he could do to hold Belle still. It came down to choices, Hook having to decide just what he would use his sole remaining hand for.

There was things he missed, such as being able to pin a woman down, while having his other hand free to roam all over her body. A whispered command could be just as effective, depending on the woman, but ultimately not as satisfying as the feel of holding a woman by her hips,pinning her to the bed, forcing her to be still while he took his time exploring.

"Just be still love." Hook urged Belle. "Be still and let me take care of you."

"You've done enough, haven't you?" Belle asked. "There's no more need to play at caring."

"You really don't understand."

"I understand plenty." Belle insisted. "You mean to shame me."

"Not even close." Hook replied. He shifted, moving up her body, attempting to kiss her again. Belle quickly turned her head to the side, Hook retaliating by cupping her groin over her panties. Her reaction was immediate, Belle whipping her face back towards him. Her eyes flashed, she was angry. He kissed her anyway, moving his fingers slowly, rhythmically over the lace covering her sex. It was slight, but stimulating, Hook caressing over and over as he kissed Belle.

Her breath hitched in her throat, her breasts heaving. That slight blush was increasing, her cheeks pink and reddening even further. It would soon spread out, her whole face red with it, the flush not entirely embarrassment but arousal.

By the time he eased aside the lace, pressing his fingers directly over her dampening slit. Belle was kissing Hook back. It wasn't yet a total surrender, the kisses not yet desperate. Hook wanted her urgent, wanting her aching for his cock. Wanted Belle to want him, to be in be in as much pain as he was starting to feel, his erection trapped in the confines of his pants.

His hook all but tore open the front of them, Hook's dick springing free. It afforded him just the tiniest bit of relief, Hook sighing against Belle's lips. Licking slowly over them, then dropping a kiss to her shoulder, his fingers busy between her legs. Rubbing over her slit, then spreading it, dipping his fingers into the moisture pooling there. She was wet enough, but Hook wanted her positively dripping, crazy for him.

His fingers moved more purposefully with that intent in mind, stroking over and over, then doing a rough circling movement over her clit. The tiniest whimper escaped Belle, her hips jerking back. Hook rubbed her clit again, making that tiny pearl throb while he kissed between her breasts. He was really lamenting the loss of his other hand, Hook shifting, kissing down Belle's body, laving his tongue over her navel before spreading her legs.

He got a good look at her treasure, her aroused flesh as pink as her face, and glistening from the juices of her arousal. Hook fought back a growl, glancing up at Belle who was covering her face with her hands.

"Pretty here as well." he praised her and meant it. He kissed on the inside of her thigh, one butterfly soft kiss after the other. Working his way to her wet center. She tried to close her legs, but Hook was in the way, her knees bumping against his shoulders.

Belle cried out, the sound loud when Hook pressed his mouth to her. One taste was all it took to make Hook wild, the man feasting on Belle's flesh like she was the finest delicacy ever to be had. Kissing her flesh, mouthing at it, actually sucking on it. Then kissing again, his lips caressing over every spot, making Belle shiver and shake. She actually began to lose it long before his tongue started lapping at her clit, Belle's legs no longer trying to close, that rigid tension leaving her as she all but collapsed in place on the bed.

Kneading the thigh of one of her splayed legs, Hook looked up at Belle. She had her eyes closed, her voice doing a high keening sound. Little gasps and ooohs escaped her, Belle even saying yes at one point. Her body was not still, the woman moving, practically dancing in place. Her breasts quivered with every frantic breath, Belle continued to gasp and moan, actually squealing at times.

Her hands were active, Belle clutching at the bed sheets. Digging her nails into them, then fisting what she had pulled up, Belle moaning out an OH God. Hook kept licking her, fascinated, aroused by what he was seeing. Enthralled by her movements, the sheer pleasure she was feeling, and the way she had finally given over to it.

It was so damn sexy, Hook rubbing himself against the bed. Marveling at the wonder of it, downright shocked that a mere bookworm could be this erotic, this appealing. Her little passion induced show was elevating his estimation of Belle's worth, Hook wondering how in the world Rumplestiltskin thought to keep such a treasure all to himself.

His mouth moved, his tongue probing at the entrance to her body. She wasn't a virgin, that much was clear. That demon Rumplestiltskin hadn't been able to keep his hands off her after all, but Hook didn't mind-MUCH. Not when it meant Rumplestiltskin would know just what a sexy piece he had lost, Belle a wild, passionate being, gyrating in time to the thrusting of Hook's tongue.

She was still moving, still moaning, when he finally lifted his mouth up. His tongue licked his lips, tasting her arousal on them. He didn't stop touching her, fingers plunging inside her, thrusting fast and making her bounce against them in a sheer desperate attempt to ride herself to a climax.

Hook kissed on her body in several more places, before he shifted upwards, looming over Belle. She was too lost to notice him hovering over her, watching her with sheer and utter fascination in his eyes. Her lids were fluttering rapidly, Belle arching up off the bed. Hook couldn't stop staring, thinking her the most beautiful, most erotic thing ever.

She was full out panting when her body began to climax, Hook holding in his groan at the way her sex clenched around his fingers. He couldn't wait to feel that same tight squeezing around his cock, Hook moaning in sheer anticipation of it. Wanting Belle, needing her, actually dribbling pre come on the bed, Hook saw no more reason to wait.

*gets killed for the to be continue stopping point.*

Mainly I stopped here, cause I want to try to do the next moments in Belle's POV. Course we'll see how that goes. might end up not liking it, and try a Hook POV after all. But I probably won't try anything until tomorrow. Need my sleep!

-Michelle

Raneyc1, thanks! I"m so happy to read that kind of comment. *hugs* Restraint will probably be updated sometime this week. Can't guess about Taken. Unfortunately that one isn't inspiring me much. Which frustrates me cause I have ideas for it, it just...isn't coming alive for me the way some of the other Hook Belle stories I'm working on have. *pulls on my hair in frustration*

HookedonBook, first I love that name! :D Gee I wonder why! XD Second thank you so much! I'm glad you like my stories about them. I've heard the Sailing Beauty name before, but Book is the first time I'm hearing it used for these two. I like it! Glad to hear you're fine with the super smutty, and boy did things get smutty fast in this one! *blushes but grins too* Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

She had gone crazy, it was the only explanation. The only possible reason her body could be reacting this strongly, Belle wild and damn near incoherent, writhing in place on the bed. The fingers inside her continued their movement, spurring her body onwards, Belle unable to keep still. Wanting things, craving the touches, the feel of fingers plunging in as deep as they could reach and still needing more.

Trying to get it, Belle pushing back against the hand, trying to wiggle and bounce her way to relief. Crying out again and again, in a voice she did not recognize, didn't want to believe could possibly come from within, and just as out of control as the rest of her.

Moving, bending back against the bed as her body arched, Belle's fingers clenching on the bed sheets. Her eye lids fluttered rapidly, her vision losing focus, Belle barely able to remember who she was, let alone understanding the hows and whys of what was happening. In a sexually euphoric daze, Belle screamed, the feel of her climax almost hurting when her body finally gave over to it.

She didn't stop her gyrations, rolling her hips. Biting down on her lip, low keening sounds coming out of her. The pleasure that centered in her groin, expanded outwards, racing through her body. Her grip on the sheets became painful, Belle's inability to relax her fingers the only thing that kept her from running her hands over her body.

It didn't matter, someone was doing it for her. A work rough hand touching on her, cupping hold of one breast, squeezing it as kisses were peppered over her collar bone. Belle's state could be described as delirious, the woman downright over stimulated. She wasn't thinking of much, living in the moment through feeling alone. Even once the after shocks of her climax began receding, Belle was still out it, not reacting to the masculine voiced groan that came from above her.

The touches continued, fingers working one hand free of her grip on the bed sheet. That hand was then lifted, someone kissing over the knuckles, then licking between her fingers. She really was too sensitive, if even that felt good.

From outside her awareness, the bed groaned as the person next to her shifted. Her hand continued to be held, kisses now being nuzzled into her neck, lips translating their ardor with a eager moistness.

"Belle." A voice whispering in her ear. She made a sound, a little hmm of acknowledgement, but otherwise didn't react. "Belle darling, look at me."

Her eyelids began to flutter open completely, Belle ready to smile. Expecting to see Rumplestiltskin, only to freeze completely, unease merely one aspect of the complete and utter horror Belle felt to see Hook besides her instead.

Stomach seeming to tie itself in upset knots, Belle couldn't stop herself from crying out. From trying to lurch away. Her body didn't want to support such an action, downright lethargic after all that had happened to it. Not even the fact that Belle felt as though reality had suckered punched her awake, could give the woman the adrenaline she needed to do more than scoot a few inches to the side.

No longer feeling the slightest of good, Belle closed her eyes with a moan. Everything came back to her, Belle remembering the deal she had made, the things she had been doing, the things that she had let Hook do to her. Shame surged through her, Belle shaking when Hook laid his hand on her again. The sex was bad enough, but to have enjoyed it, even for a minute? Intolerable, Belle cursing the fact that her body had proved too sensitive, not thinking, not caring that perhaps she had been over stimulated to that point.

She was on the verge of crying, her eyes filling with tears. A drop would slip down her cheek, Belle cringing when she felt a thumb gently brush it away. And then she really was crying, Belle struggling when Hook pulled her into his arms, settling her on his lap. She could feel the proof of his desire prodding her bottom, and on some level she recognized the amount of sheer control the pirate exerted to NOT thrust inside her. But she refused to award him points for that, for a situation that was happening as a direct result of his own actions. Belle wanted to slap him, as much as she wanted to slap herself, and not even Hook's silent attempts at comfort could make her feel better.

Not when she was remembering everything, every filthy detail, and the way she had reacted. Acting like some shameless, wanton woman, giving herself completely over to pleasure. To a stranger's pleasure, Belle knowing she hadn't been anywhere as embarrassed over those kind of reactions of hers, during the times she had been with Rumplestiltskin. It was the depth of her feelings that made all the difference, Belle in love with Rumplestiltskin, and loved in return by him. She couldn't claim any sort of similar feelings for Hook, she didn't think she even liked the man, let alone truly knew him. And she wasn't about to fool herself into thinking he had any great affection for her, Belle understanding his motives were purely about getting revenge on Rumplestiltskin and using her to do it.

"Easy love, easy." Hook was trying to soothe her, nuzzling her cheek with his. "There's no need to cry."

Her eyes snapped open, more tears spilling even as she glared at Hook. "There's every reason to do that!" Her chest heaved with her upset, the sob sounding strangled as she cried out. "I told you just to get on with it! That there was no need for this!"

"No need for pleasure, pet?" Hook let out a soft chuckle, his voice strained from the effort of holding back on his lust when he was so close to his ultimate prize. It was frankly amazing he could talk at all, that he hadn't been reduced to the same kind of mindless moaning Belle had been doing.

Not that he was completely still, rocking slightly so that his cock rubbed against her. Belle was dong her best to ignore that, the upset she was feeling giving her a burst of strength and determination, a new resolve to ignore the sexual sensations his rubbing was causing her.

"Why would you ever want to deny yourself?" Hook was asking. That question alone told her enough, let Belle know Hook was a man not using to denying himself anything, or anyone he had ever wanted. It was that kind of greed, that had allowed him to make off with a married woman, Hook knowing better and not caring that Mila, that Belle, had belonged to another.

Belle was stone eyed glaring as she listened to Hook talk. Her anger only dug it's claws in deeper inside her, Belle hating the things Hook was saying. Hating and fearing the truth in them, the man purring.

"You were made for this." He was saying. "A natural when it comes to feeling and reacting to pleasure." His rubbing was getting more frantic, Belle's breath hitching in her throat. "You're lucky Belle. There are women out there that can't feel even one ounce of passion where as you? You feel it down to your soul."

She didn't feel lucky. Not about that, or anything to do with this mad situation. "You have no right to my passion!"

"Ah love, but I do." Hook said, and then he was shifting her, her hips lifting enough to better facilitate his thrust inside her. Belle couldn't stop it, couldn't stop the cry that fled out of her mouth, the tiniest spasms tightening things inside her. Hook actually swore, his eyes doing their own rolling, the man holding himself absolutely still.

When his expression righted itself, his eyes locked with hers, Hook looking like he was savoring the moment, savoring her. She nearly burst into tears right there again, Belle not wanting to be the focus of such a look. Not when it was Hook who was giving it, making Belle the intense focus of his dark blue gaze.

It wasn't just now that he had looked at her like that. Belle could remember laying there, his touches everywhere, his mouth kissing all over. And all the while he had kept looking at her, his eyes glittering with desire, with sexual heat, spying on her every shudder, every gasp and gyration.

She couldn't stand being looked at like that, couldn't tolerate holding his gaze any did the only thing she could do to protect herself, hiding her face against his shoulder. He rubbed his lips over the top of her head, Hook chuckling again as though he knew what was wrong. And then he was moving, thrusting up into her, making Belle too focused on Hook's cock inside her.

He was large, and thick, but not yet so big as to be completely uncomfortable. Belle could feel her inside stretching, moving to accommodate his invasion inside her. Tiny tremors ran through her, her insides clenching fierce, Hook letting out another vicious sounding curse. She couldn't stop coming, her body luxuriating in the feel of Hook thrusting deep inside her.

And then she was biting him, her hands behind his back, clawing at his shirt with her nails. Her own hips moved, Belle swearing they had taken a life of their own. Rolling them, feeling Hook deep in her belly, the man muttering something she couldn't quite make out.

She still wouldn't look at him, Belle keeping her face pressed against his shoulder. Hook's fingers dug into her bottom, the man starting to move her, to make Belle do a light bouncing. He wasn't idle, moving his own hips, thrusting to meet her downward bounce. The entire length of him rubbed along her insides, a caress much deeper, more intimate than anything he could do with his fingers or tongue.

Her entire front moved against his, her breasts squished against him, sliding up and down with every bounce of her body. His arm around her, holding her there, keeping them pressed together as close as two people could possible get and still remain their own. The round curve of his hook worked it's way up her back, rubbing gently over her spine. It was cold at first, but the silver quickly heated up from the heat of Belle's body, soon becoming just another way for Hook to caress her into a fever pitch frenzy.

Her legs were always shaking, the quivers purely born from the pleasurable sensations. Leaving her in no condition to do much of anything, Belle kneeling over Hook's lap, bouncing when he suddenly tipped her over onto her back. The change of position nearly got her to look up, but she was afraid of what she would see. Afraid of the look in his eyes, of being stared at by him, of being seen when Belle was letting Hook's lust consume her whole.

And it was, Belle feeling like she was on fire from it. Being burned alive by him, by the sensations he was causing within her. And from the frantic way he was moving, the way he was pounding into her, Belle had a feeling that heat was affecting him too. Especially when he tangled his fingers into her hair, urging Belle to look up, then practically dragging her mouth onto his. Kissing her with the same frenetic pace, his tongue mimicking his hip's movements, both thrusting almost savagely into her.

He kept on holding her head up, even after Hook broke the kiss. Forcing her to maintain eye contact with him, Hook whispering, his muttering making him sound feverish. Belle couldn't hear anything that made sense, the words broken, disjointed half sentences that melted into one long babble.

Moisture was on his face, sweat beading on both their bodies. Their breathing was harsh, the pace Hook kept up exhausting. He kissed her again, then pulled back to scream, a loud groan of immense pleasure as Hook began spilling inside Belle. She couldn't stop the sound she made, the squeal of protest, Belle trying to wiggle away. But it was too late, his warm seed filling her insides, Belle watching helpless at the satisfied look that now blossomed in Hook's eyes.

For one second time stopped, the two just staring. Belle was aware that Hook was still lightly thrusting, slower and slower as he grew soft. And then he dropped his head, kissing her shoulder as though in thanks. The irritation that show of possibly gratitude caused her, nearly tore a growl from her throat, Belle pushing at Hook's body. He didn't budge, still kissing, actually laving his tongue over her skin.

Belle tried harder, actually speaking to him in a strangled, waspish tone. "Okay. You got what you wanted. Now get off and leave me be."

He paused in his kissing, Hook looking absolutely fierce and serious. "This was only the start Belle."

"The start?" She squeaked out, startled. Wondering what he could possibly mean, and fearing to find out.

"I thought I made myself absolutely clear." Hook touched foreheads with her, his hand caressing over the front of her body. "I mean to KEEP you."

He HAD said something like that earlier, but Belle had foolishly hoped he hadn't been serious. But the look and touch he gave her now, was downright possessive, Hook conveying that he thought she belonged to him now.

She didn't, Belle told herself, then spoke it out loud. "I don't belong to you!" He just kept right on touching her, Belle repeating herself with an uncertain quiver in her voice. "I don't..."

He finally pulled out of her, though Hook didn't go far. He merely shifted them both onto their sides, Hook pressing his front against her back. He kept right on touching her, Belle disturbed by the attention. By the way he caressed everywhere, even between her legs, as though Hook wanted to keep her in a perpetual state of arousal.

It wasn't conducive to sleeping, which was something Belle was desperate for. Nor could she truly think, to mull over all that had happened, and what it meant for her, Hook and Rumplestiltskin. She was in denial, hoping that nothing would change, even though it so obviously had. Even if Hook was to let her go, release Belle from the bargain she had made, would Rumplestiltskin even want her now? Could Belle even live with herself, with the knowledge she had in effect sold herself, even if it had been for a cause she believed most noble?

Was there even a chance for regret to settle, with Hook continuing his ministrations? He kept mouthing at her shoulder, lips' caress not even half as sweet as the caressing his fingers were doing. Belle shuddered and it wasn't all with pleasure, the woman angry at her body, and the blatant, downright eager way it accepted all Hook had done.

Sorrow lingered, waiting for the time when the pleasure would recede. Waiting for it's chance to take over, and overwhelm Belle with grief. Waiting for the full extent of her losses to hit her, for Belle to realize everything she had cost herself with the split second decision she had made. Waiting to berate and curse herself a fool, for being stupid enough to agree to something she hadn't full understood at the time.

But it wouldn't happen right now, Belle finding herself moving in place against Hook's front. Slow and sensual, almost lazy like writhing, her bottom rubbing over his dick as Belle reacted to his fingers' stroking. Whimpering, unable to control her voice, Hook watching her again as she started to come.

She was too exhausted to do anything else but sleep by the time Hook finally stopped touching her. He didn't let go, sliding his arm over her, possessive even then as he held her pinned against him. Belle could remember falling asleep with his mouth moving over the side of her neck, and then the next thing she knew, she was jolting upright from a nightmare.

With half remembered moments of her nightmare still vivid in her mind, Belle realized what was happening wasn't a dream. It really was happening, the door to the bedroom blown off it's hinges, Hook gone from the bed. Even before she turned in the direction of the struggle, Belle knew what had happened. Her looking would only confirm it, Hook on the floor, struggling against the cane pressing into his throat. Belle couldn't see his attacker's face, but she would know that man anywhere, Rumplestiltskin having finally arrived.

To Be Continued...

Next chapter will still be a Belle POV...though it might be delayed, cause I worry that Rumplestiltskin's feelings and reactions will be difficult to write. Hoo boy...that's putting it mildly. X_X

-Michelle


	4. Chapter 4

There was a moment where Belle considered doing nothing. A moment when all she wanted to do was hide, to turn her back and abandon her own responsibilities to the drama that was unfolding. Belle would actually sit there for a minute, just listening to the sounds of the struggle. The two men were both making noise, Rumplestiltskin letting out a fierce growling while Hook wheezed, frantic for breath.

She didn't have a good view of what was happening from the bed, Rumplestiltskin's back blocking much of Hook from her. But she could see the strain, the tension in Rumplestiltskin's arms, as he pressed down on Hook. The younger man was barely holding Rumplestiltskin at bay, his good hand gripping the cane, while his hook slid uselessly over the length of it. Perhaps if he had had both hands to grip the cane, Hook would have had an easier time. But the fact was he did not, Hook losing the battle, this much closer to having his windpipe crushed by Rumplestiltskin's cane.

Belle was not a vindictive person. Neither was she particular vengeful minded. But this one time, she was almost tempted. Especially with what had just happened, with what Hook had been doing with her, to her, earlier in this bed. She was beyond embarrassed, humiliated and ashamed. Remembering that though Belle had done little more than lay there, her body had still reacted to Hook's.

It was that reaction that so troubled her, that so tempted her to almost let Rumplestiltskin do as he willed. As if Hook being killed, would somehow wash away the taint of what had happened. As if his murder, could somehow make her clean again, make it that Belle had never struck such a deal, and that she hadn't climaxed several times while with Hook.

But that wouldn't really change the past. Wouldn't make the shame of it go away, or erase the memory of Hook's hands on her body. As badly as Belle felt, she couldn't let what she had done with Hook, change her so completely, as to condone a cold blooded murder of anyone. Even that of the pirate, Belle gathering the bed sheet, wrapping and tying it secure around her naked body before standing.

Her legs were a bit unstable, not all of it having to do with nerves. It seemed Hook had been a little too vigorous, Belle's body unprepared for anything quite that enthusiastic. But she didn't cry out, didn't stumble though she did shake. Walking on quivering legs towards the men, speaking a name, quietly at first.

"Rumple."

He didn't seem to hear, didn't seem aware of anything but Hook and his rage. Rumplestiltskin kept right on pressing down with his hands, the cane sometimes touching Hook's throat. The pirate was red face, stealing breath when he could. There was blood over one eye, his temple cut, and lip split. If there was any other injuries to him, Belle couldn't see, the pirate having had the luxury of falling asleep still clothed where as she had been completely naked.

It was just another reason to be upset, Belle not liking the vulnerability that being left naked made her feel. And yet she still tried to interfere, to save not the pirate, but Rumplestiltskin, Belle not wanting him to darken his soul any further. Not with this, not with vengeance, not with anything, Belle wanting to keep on nourishing the goodness she still believed existed inside Rumplestiltskin.

"Rumple." She said in a louder tone. It would take a scream, and the full use of his name, to get Rumplestiltskin to finally acknowledge her. "Rumplestiltskin!"

He didn't let up on Hook, the two still struggling. Hook had managed to shove the cane back enough to steal a few desperate breaths, but even with Rumplestiltskin's attention divided, he didn't stand much of a chance.

"Rumplestiltskin, stop!"

He glanced her way, Rumplestiltskin's angry eyes wide with disbelief. She couldn't blame him for that, knowing what he must think, what he must be feeling. Belle knew things were about to become worse, for him, for them, even for Hook. And yet she braced herself, one hand held just above her breasts, gripping the bed sheet closed.

"He...He didn't..." It was more difficult than she thought, Belle moistening her lips nervously. "He didn't rape me. He didn't...not exactly."

Eyes looking far darker than Belle could ever recall them being, Rumplestiltskin spoke in far too calm a voice. "What does not exactly mean?"

"I..."

"I found you, Belle." Rumplestiltskin continued over her faltering voice. "I found you lying there in bed with him. Naked and used, with the tears still drying on your face. So tell me Belle, what exact part of that wasn't rape?"

"How about the part where she agreed to it?" Hook wheezed out in between pants. Rumplestiltskin immediately struck him over the chest with the cane, several hits being delivered in the most painful of manner. Hook writhed in pain, crying out with each hit landed.

When it began to look like he wasn't going to stop beating Hook, Belle cried out, laying a hand on Rumplestiltskin's arm. "He's telling the truth!"

It didn't go completely silent, not with Hook's groans. He was attempting to laugh, but was hurt too bad to fully succeed at it. Rumplestiltskin had gone still, his eyes on Belle, as he stared at her. Searching her face, as though he would find a different answer, Rumplestiltskin finally whispering.

"Why would you do this?"

"I..."

"Why would you seek to hurt me this way?" He demanded. "After all I've done...after all we've shared. I helped you, I protected you, I LOVED you. And this is how you repay me?"

She couldn't stop the flinch that went through her, Belle having taken note of the past tense in which he had spoke of her. Of the things he had done for her, including love, as though Rumplestiltskin was already shutting off all the feelings he had ever had for her. Belle refused to believe it was that easy for him, even if he was angry. Especially if he was angry, Belle understanding he was not only hurt but confused.

"Rumple..."

"Answer me Belle!" He snapped it out like an impatient order, the woman again flinching. Knowing she had done wrong, even as Belle had tried to do the right thing, the only thing she could do, if they had wanted the scarf saved.

"It was the only way." She finally whispered.

"The only way?" Rumplestiltskin made a mean snicker of sound, scoffing in his disbelief. "The only way to do what?! To betray me?!"

"I would never betray you..." Belle began, then hesitated. "Not without no other choice left to me."

"No other choice?" Rumplestiltskin echoed. "No other choice than to lay with my most hated enemy?" He was rising off of Hook, the movement slow, graceful. It seemed a dozen times worse than if he had moved fast and violently, Rumplestiltskin trying far too hard to maintain a rigid control over his feelings.

Belle couldn't stop herself from taking a step back, watching as Rumplestiltskin narrowed his eyes in response. She didn't even want to guess how he had misinterpreted her quick retreat, Belle clutching the bed sheet harder until her knuckles bled of their color. Until they became as white as her face surely was.

She was upset, and a part of her, wisely was afraid. She couldn't help it, the anger he was battling with, seemed infinitely worse than that time in his castle. The day they had shared a kiss, Belle giving him her first, her motives entirely based on love and good intentions. Her kiss then had been true, as pure of heart as Belle herself had once been. It had had the power to break Rumplestiltskin's curse, and for a few seconds she had gotten a glimpse of the man he could be.

What had followed those few seconds was one of the most terrifying and most disappointing moments of her life. For Rumplestiltskin had realized what was happening, and then had flown into a rage, desperate to hold onto his power. Accusations and terror had followed, Rumplestiltskin angry and suspicious. Assuming Belle had not had the best intentions in mind, the man actually having to lock her up in the dungeon for several days for her OWN protection and his.

Now, with Rumplestiltskin barely controlling his anger, Belle was very much wishing to be back in the dungeon, as if that room could somehow protect her from what was happening. From what Rumplestiltskin might do, might say in the heat of the moment.

"Tell me Belle. What was it about him?" Rumplestiltskin demanded, moving in that slow, patient way. It took all her will power to hold still, Belle letting Rumplestiltskin reach her, the man stopping within touching distance. "Just what is it about that miserable pirate, that makes a woman who has supposedly pledged her love to me, TO ME, go to his bed?"

Belle could hear the unspoken questions, see the hurt Rumplestiltskin wondering how this could have happened to him more than once. And then Hook was speaking, his voice hoarse, his breathing labored.

"Perhaps what you really should be asking is just what is so unappealing about you, to have not one but two women so quick to seek any way out."

Rumplestiltskin didn't even look Hook's way, a gesture from his arm sending the pirate flying. Belle let out a cry, watching as Hook first slammed into a wall, then crumpled to the floor. The anger in Rumplestiltskin's eyes surged brighter, the struggle for control visible in his expression.

"You would cry stricken for him?"

"I cry for YOU." Belle finally told him, her tone savage with all her hurt emotions and fear. "You're better than this Rumple...Or at least you should be." She added at his scoff. "Rumple...don't do this. Don't revert back to the way you were. Don't undermine the goodness inside you, the goodness I still believe in and fight for! Don't stop being the man that I love..."

"You love me? Don't be absurd!" Rumplestiltskin snapped, seeming to shake with an unvoiced laughter. "Your love is worth little if this is how you express it."

"I did it for you." She whispered, and watched Rumplestiltskin's body go ramrod straight.

"What?! For me?"

Holding her breath, Belle nodded. Rumplestiltskin gave her an unpleasant smile, starting to step even closer when a sword was thrust between them.

"That's far enough, Rumplestiltskin." Somehow even beaten, Hook managed to hold a sword without swaying. He looked fierce, and determined, and then he gave his own cold, unpleasant smile. "You won't be crushing any hearts today."

Belle felt a chill go through her at that, remembering what Hook had told her about Mila. About how Mila had died at Rumplestiltskin's own hands. Rumplestiltskin did look angry enough to want to kill, but Belle stubbornly clung to her belief that he wouldn't hurt her.

"He won't hurt me." She said out loud, but Hook was unconvinced.

"I've seen what he is capable of. What he does to those he supposedly loves."

"There's nothing supposed about it." Belle stated firmly. "Rumplestiltskin loves me. You wouldn't be hurting this way if you didn't. You wouldn't be feeling the same heart sick feelings that I do, nor would you be struggling to make sense of all this. But Rumple...you have to know. My..decision had nothing to do with hurting you, and everything to do with helping you. With helping you to be able to find your son."

"My son?" In the moment Rumplestiltskin looked as though he didn't even remember having a son, or that Baelfor was among the reasons why he had come to Hook's ship in the first place.

"Baelfor." Belle reminded him. "You NEED that scarf, if you're going to go find him."

"What does the scarf have to do with this?"

"It has EVERYTHING to do with this!" Belle exclaimed. "Rumple...Hook was going to BURN that scarf to ash." Rumplestiltskin's gaze turned murderous, the man turning to glare at the pirate. Belle ignored Hook's sword, stepping around it, to lay a hand on Rumplestiltskin. Sadness filled her at the way Rumplestiltskin flinched at her touch, Belle exhaling a breath before continuing. "There was no chance, no time to do anything. The ends were already on fire, Hook seconds away from dropping it into the oil."

"I wouldn't have just burn it." Hook said, seeming to relish what he was saying. "I would have scattered the ashes to the winds, leaving you with nothing to recover."

Belle flashed him a look, before softening her gaze towards Rumplestiltskin. "I had to do something. That was when Hook offered a deal. A trade..."

"Belle, no..." What looked to be understanding had dawned in Rumplestiltskin's eyes.

"There was no other thing I could do...Not if I wanted the scarf saved."

"You..." Rumplestiltskin shook his head, his eyes no longer quite so angry. "You overly self sacrificing, foolish girl." But the words weren't spoken with a mad heat, Rumplestiltskin simply seeming so sad in the moment. "Don't you know your own worth? Don't you know I would have done anything to spare you this? Even if it meant losing the scarf?"

She hesitated before speaking. "But Baelfor...everything you've ever done, has been in order to reunite with him. Everything!"

"I would have found another way." Rumplestiltskin said. "Anything to spare you this pirate's perverse intentions."

"I resent that, I think." She heard Hook mutter.

"And what if you couldn't find another way? What then? Would you really be okay with losing your only chance to find your son? Or would you have resented me for not doing everything within my power, to save and get you that scarf?!" Belle asked, staring searchingly at Rumplestiltskin.

It was telling, his eyes shifting away, Rumplestiltskin looking uncomfortable with her questions. "I would have found another way." Was all he would say, all he would insist on just before more hell broke loose. "I would have found a way so you needn't have had to have sex with that pirate!"

Belle flinched, this time in pain, her own gaze lowering as Hook once again interjected himself into the conversation. "It's more than just sex you know."

"What does he mean?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "Belle, tell me."

"I...I didn't know..." She was whispering. "I didn't know just what he meant when he said the deal was for me to become his woman." She brought her left hand over her eyes, brushing at the tears there. "I thought it was just sex..I didn't know...I didn't know!"

At that point, Rumplestiltskin let out a strangled sound. She looked up in time to see the man launch himself at Hook, his cane knocking the sword out of the pirate's hands. Hook was again knocked to the floor, Rumplestiltskin beating him with a clear cut intention to kill. It would be slow, it would be painful, and it would be final, Belle screaming out loud. Protesting, lurching forward, grabbing at Rumplestiltskin's arm. Being half thrown to the ground, before Rumplestiltskin returned to attempting to beat Hook to death.

"Rumplestiltskin don't!" Belle exclaimed, moving as close to Hook as she could dare. She wasn't about to throw herself on the pirate, but she did move to put herself in the direct line of Rumplestiltskin's sight. Close enough that she lay a hand on both men, relieved when Rumplestiltskin paused.

"Don't stain your soul on this...on him." Belle said. "Don't let your rage blind you, and make you do something you'll regret."

"Trust me Belle, killing Hook is not something I'd ever regret."

"But you would. Not because you'd mourn the man, but that you'd mourn the damage it does to you, to us." Belle retorted. "You're better than this. Prove it to me now, and walk away."

"You.." Rumplestiltskin was struggling, his hands clenching harder on the cane. "You have no right to ask me this...no right at all."

She felt as though he had slapped her, Belle letting out an indignant gasp. "No right? After what I did for you, after the bargain that I struck?"

"Because of the bargain you struck!" Rumplestiltskin shouted. "Belle, I could live with the scarf being destroyed. But this? Knowing you are his? This I can't tolerate!" He dropped the cane, and moved to touch her. To take her face in both his hands, and bend over her. His own eyes looking moist, Belle was sure Rumplestiltskin was going to kiss her.

"Rumple..." She whispered, her hands touching his.

"I have to kill him." Rumplestiltskin's words made her blood go cold. "It's the only way to set things right. To make this okay between us. If you love me..."

"IF?!" Belle interjected in disbelief. "How can you even doubt that, after all I've done?"

"Then you won't interfere. You'll LET me kill him."

"I can't." Belle trembled in his grip. "It's wrong and you know it. You'll be reverting back, undoing all the change you've undertaken. You'll become something else, someone less worthy of reuniting with your son."

"Do not try to use Baelfor to save that miserable wretch's life!" Rumplestiltskin said, abruptly letting go of Belle.

"Then do not try to use my love, my feelings to get me to stand by and let you commit murder!" Belle snapped. "Because it wouldn't justify it, nothing would."

"Not even if it meant you were free from the bargain you struck?"

She froze at Rumplestiltskin's question, aware that both men were watching her. Waiting for her answer. She took a deep breath, knowing she wanted to be free of the mistake she had made, that bargain she had struck without properly understanding it. But even as she yearned to be free, of it and of Hook, she knew it wasn't a reason to commit cold blooded murder.

"Not even for that." Belle admitted, anguished and cringing at the sound of stricken pain Rumplestiltskin let out.

"You were always quick to honor the deals you made." Rumplestiltskin said with a broken sounding laugh. "Quick to sacrifice yourself for the good of another, and yet all of us have proven unworthy of YOU, Belle."

And then she was crying, Rumplestiltskin reaching for her, as though to comfort her. But at the last possible second, he drew back, giving her the saddest look she had ever been privileged to see on him.

"Rumple?"

He took hold of his cane and rose to his feet without another word, Rumplestiltskin adjusting his jacket. He gave her one last sad look, and then turned away. From where she knelt on the floor, Belle cried out, one arm extending towards him, hand reaching for a person who had dismissed her.

"Rumplestiltskin!" Belle cried out, barely aware of the words the two men were exchanging. Hook wasn't attempting to be mocking for once, merely giving over the details of just where the scarf could be found. Rumplestiltskin barely reacted to the news that the scarf was somewhere deep in the harbor, nodding once, then leaving without a backwards glance at Belle.

To Be Continued...

Here's the part where ya'll will say I'm being too hard on myself. Maybe I am, but I really feel like I didn't do that good a job on this chapter. It was a struggle, and I feel like I can't make it any better than this attempt. T_T Part of it, heck the main complaint is Rumplestiltskin. To me, and this is something I am struggling with with a lot of my Hook Belle fics like Restraint and Taken (though they are not advanced to that part yet.) is how to keep Rumplestiltskin from not getting so crazy that he kills one or both of them. So I feel I guess, like it's almost out of character, or a situation where we all need to suspend our disbelief to believe he walked away without killing somebody. Whether or not he's through with them, is still to be seen of course...but for now all I can say is, I really tried...tried my best...X_X

Also glad to have finished this chapter before the big snow storm hits my area. There's worry that when it does, the power will go out! X_X Erg...hope it doesn't. *flails*

-Michelle

Edward Cullen Babe 501, thank you! I'm glad you liking the story, and found it well written. Hope this new chapter didn't disappoint too badly...I personally feel like this chapter is not example of my best writing. But I am happy with the chapters before it..and hopefully I won't be driving myself nuts hating on future chapters! So thanks again! *hugs*

SN-46, OMG! I love that reaction of yours! Thank you! *hugs* no, not meant to try and give you a heart attack, though I'm thrilled you reacted so strongly to the story. :D I am in heaven reading your words! :D

K-Milah, hello and thanks! *hugs* Another great review, I feel so happy and honored. :D Ah yes, it was a little discouraging the lack of reviews. I mean at first I worried maybe I scared everyone off with the warnings, but now I think it's everyone is too shy or something to really comment on a story with such a high content of sex right at the start. I mean I may not be getting vocal reviews, but I've gotten like 10 faves and 14 subscribers! SO that's pretty awesome in my opinion!

Yes, it is good to be able to write a smutty scene right away! :D I like the build up ones too, but they can frustrate me when I want to write smut, and the relationships have not advanced to the point it can happen believably. So this idea is fun cause it can give me a lot of room to write smutty moments! And there will be a lot. This fic is looking to be a long one too, though how long I don't know. I have plans involving the library, scenes for it and about it...but I have to really sit back and think how to progress the story. Not just to my library ideas, but day to say moments between them. The idea, and I'm about to update the summary to reflect that, is can real feelings happen from a relationship born of such a twisted beginning...they'll be eventually interacting with other Storybrooke characters. This chapter Rumplestiltskin went a little off from how I first imagined it. Not necessarily a bad thing, but it means I have to adjust some things regarding what he does in this story. I've been toying with he does leave with Emma to look for Baelfor, and maybe Emma and Gold become a couple. But first he has to get over Belle...Thanks again! Loved reading your review!


	5. Chapter 5

It had almost been anticlimactic, the way Rumplestiltskin had just up and left. Not that Hook wasn't relieved. Not when he had been expecting even more violence, one or all of them dead before the night was through. But cooler heads had prevailed, Belle getting through to Rumplestiltskin. To that spark of goodness she claimed he had inside him, somehow making the monster see reason. Frankly Hook was amazed by that, finding it a prime example of the saying that beauty doth soothe the savage beast.

Not that Rumplestiltskin was in any way calmed. Oh he had put on a good enough show, but Hook could see right through him. Could see the lies Rumplestiltskin was trying to tell himself, the way that monster tried to shut down all feeling, act as if his heart wasn't breaking because of Belle. Because of the bargain she had made, the trade Rumplestiltskin had found absolutely unacceptable. A trade Rumplestiltskin had known was the only way, the monster in no way able to forgive Belle should she have let the scarf be destroyed.

Oh Rumplestiltskin had tried to lie to them both, but Hook had seen the way the monster had shifted his guilt ridden gaze away at Belle's questions. And from the sad way Belle had reacted, she had seen and known what that avoiding look had meant too. The poor girl really was stuck between a rock and a hard place, Hook having maneuvered things in such a way that Belle wouldn't have been able to make the right choice no matter what.

Hook supposed that made him as big a bastard as Rumplestiltskin, but he didn't care. Hook was too busy celebrating the fact that he was alive, albeit battered and bruised from all the beatings he had taken at Rumplestiltskin's hands. And it wasn't like he was any worse off, sustaining a few cuts and bruises, but otherwise fine if winded. His ribs probably weren't even broken, just a bit bruised, maybe cracked. He was fine, Hook ready to live, to fight, to love another day.

Belle on the other hand, looked as though she was suffering worse than Hook. Rumplestiltskin may not have gotten the chance to lay a violent hand on the woman, but the emotional fall out of what went down, had taken it's toll. The dear girl looked as though she was struggling not to break down, her hand still held out, reaching for someone who was not there. Hook wondered if she was mentally willing Rumplestiltskin to come back for her, but the pirate knew the monster would not.

Frankly, Hook didn't think Rumplestiltskin would be returning. Not any time soon, if ever at all. The monster was probably off dredging the harbor, searching for his son's scarf. He probably wouldn't allow himself any time to lick the wounds dealt to him by Belle's choice, and most likely his distaste of the results of that choice would keep him from trying to fight for Belle.

A pity for Rumplestiltskin, but a fortuitous turn for Hook. Because unlike the crocodile, Hook wasn't about to turn Belle aside, no matter the circumstances. Aside from the fact his keeping the girl would only twist the dagger deeper into Rumplestiltskin's broken heart, Hook found he LIKED Belle a little more than anticipated. Especially when she continued to impress, not only honoring the bargain she had made, but refusing to allow Rumplestiltskin to free Belle from Hook through the killing of him.

It spoke of her loyalty, one of the very things Hook wanted from her. Oh she might not be feeling particularly loyal towards Hook, but Belle had enough honor to hold to the bargain at least. It was a step in the right direction. Hook was sure given enough time, the other qualities he had admired and envied Rumplestiltskin for, would soon be diverted towards him, and him alone.

All in all, it was proving to be a good day. Wonderful even, despite the beatings. Hook had gotten to relish the effects of his revenge on Rumplestiltskin, even as the monster had tried to shut down his feelings. But more than that, Hook was alive, and actually looking forward to what might come next. Be it Belle in his bed, or knowing Rumplestiltskin was continuing to suffer from the loss of that woman.

Of course the one downside was the innocent caught in the crossfire of all this revenge seeking. Belle. She truly looked heart sick, grieving in the moment. She hadn't yet started to cry, but she looked woefully small and pale, trembling besides him. Hook gave her a side long look, Belle seeming unaware of him, as she knelt there waiting. Waiting for a man-monster who wasn't coming back. Not for her, and not any time soon.

Hook started to sigh, almost feeling a twinge of guilt over Belle's clear hurt. That breath bought pain flaring, Hook's ribs protesting. Still worth it though, Hook thought, and slowly pushed up off the floor. Belle didn't react to him, not until Hook lay a gentle hand on her bare shoulder. He wasn't sure what emotion he was feeling for her, some kind of pity or empathy most likely. It wasn't nice to have your world turned upside down, your heart hurt in the process. Hook could imagine Belle felt a similar kind of pain to the one he had felt, the day Rumplestiltskin had so coldly slaughtered Mila. And for that pain, Hook WAS sorry.

But not sorry enough to let her go, to free her from their bargain. "Belle." He said out loud, managing not to grunt in pain. She didn't immediately react, not until Hook shifted closer to her. He didn't know what the woman thought he was going to do, but suddenly she was shrugging off his hand.

"Belle?" He questioned, watching as she rose up off her knees. Her hands made sure to check the blanket, to make sure it was still securely in place around her. "Darling?"

No spoken answer, Belle moving almost listlessly to his bathroom. He heard her lock the door behind her, but surprisingly, Belle didn't immediately start crying. Hook knelt there on the floor, listening to her move around, no doubt rummaging through the chests and the drawer over the sink. He even heard the splash of water, thinking perhaps Belle was washing her face.

Hook was worried, but didn't think Belle the type of woman to actually hurt herself. She was stronger than that, having endured time not only as Rumplestiltskin's slave, but as the Evil Queen's prisoner. She would survive this latest difficulty, be all the stronger for it. Not to mention better, Hook thinking a life spent with him was far better than the fates Rumplestiltskin and the Queen Regina had intended for the girl.

Now to only convince Belle of that, Hook thought, allowing a grimace of pain to cross his face. He'd slowly rise to his feet, actually grabbing onto a nearby table for support. His eyes would assess the room, noting there wasn't much damage, aside from the door, and a part of the wall where Rumplestiltskin's magic has slammed Hook into. The impact of Hook's body had left the wood damaged, splintered in places. Easy enough to fix, but for now Hook was more interested in numbing his own physical pain.

He got a hold of the brandy bottle. Not bothering with a glass, Hook collapsed onto the nearest chair. Actually slumping partway, drinking directly from the bottle. He didn't even get to guzzle down half the brandy, before Belle came out of the bathroom. She still looked so pale, so sad, but there was a determination in her movements. Hook sat up straight, watching her warily as she approached him, carrying what looked to be the small first aid kit he kept inside the bathroom's medicine chest.

"What's this?" Hook wondered out loud. "An angel of mercy approaches?"

The look Belle gave him wasn't exactly friendly, but she didn't falter in her approach. "You've been hurt." She understated what had happened.

"That I have, love." Hook agreed. He almost didn't object when she took the brandy from him, setting it aside on the floor. "Your man Rumplestiltskin isn't exactly known for his gentleness."

He almost missed the way she flinched at that. "He was always gentle with me." She murmured.

"Was he now?" Hook asked, hardly pleased to hear it. "Well I suppose it makes sense. The monster wouldn't want you to see any side of him but the best one possible."

A withering glare was her response, Belle shaking her head no so hard her unbound hairs' curls bounced over her shoulders. "He let me see the real him."

"Or what you think was the real him." Hook countered. He chuckled, though the laugh kind of made him hurt in the sides. "Love, face it, he probably never let you see any of his bad sides if he could help it."

"Why would he do that?" Belle demanded, her expression fierce. "Why would you even think that of him?"

"It's the only way it makes sense. The only way a woman like you would fall in love with a monster like him."

"He's not a monster!" Belle protested, and Hook inwardly applauded her passion.

"Call him whatever you like. But the fact remains he purposefully cultivated your good opinion of him, making sure you never saw what everyone else was privy too."

"And why would he do that?" Belle demanded. 'Why would he go to so much trouble just to fool his servant."

"Slave." Hook corrected her. "You were his slave. And why not? You are beautiful. Exceedingly so. Even Rumplestiltskin is not immune to an attractive woman's charms. I bet he enjoyed having you dote your love on him."

"It wasn't like that." Belle insisted, still too pale to properly color in response to what Hook was saying. "He wasn't even looking for love..."

"Then what was he looking for?" Hook demanded, with an arch of an eyebrow. When she said nothing, Hook shifted forward in his seat, reaching to touch one of her arms. "Sounds like he wasn't that far from me after all, bargaining for a woman's affection."

The slap turned his face to the side, Hook's cheek stinging. He probably deserved it, though that was something he'd never admit out loud.

"Rumplestiltskin is nothing like you." Belle said, visibly shaking with her anger. "Do not try to pretend otherwise, and do not try to taint my memories of that time I spent with him."

"Can't taint something if you do not have doubts of your own about it, pet." Hook answered, locking eyes with Belle. "I'm sure you've had plenty of time to think about it, even if you won't admit it out loud."

"There is nothing to admit." Belle retorted. Hook just smiled in reply, almost laughing when she let out an indignant huff. "You're wrong about him. And about me!"

"I think I'm very much on the mark, but if it comforts you..." Hook attempted a shrug, then exaggerated the amount of pain he felt, just to see how Belle would react. She didn't quite soften, though her eyes showed just the tiniest bit of worry.

"Where else are you hurt?" She asked.

"I've a few scrapes and bruises. But nothing so serious that they can't be kissed better." Her lips pursed together in a disapproving frown, Belle not liking his glib manner of teasing. "Do lighten up, pet." He advised her, then couldn't quite hide the surprise when Belle began attempting to remove his shirt.

"I admire your eagerness, love." Hook said, chuckling. "If you just give me one moment, I can have us both naked in ten seconds flat."

Another dirty look, Belle annoyed. "I don't need to be naked for this..."

"That you don't, but I LIKE looking at you."

Her gaze now troubled, Belle still managed to glare at him. "I am trying to HELP you." She informed him in a withering tone.

"Then by all means..." Hook stopped teasing, and helped Belle to slide the shirt up over his head. He then sat back in his seat, watching her face as she stared at him. He felt warm just watching the way Belle's gaze slid over his bare skin, the woman seeming to examine every inch of him, including the dark trail of hair that started low on his navel and disappeared into the waistband of his pants.

"Seen enough love? Or should I remove these as well?" His hand was already reaching to undo his leather pants, Belle quickly jerking her gaze upwards.

"Don't bother." Belle said, her tone dry in it's embarrassment. "I've no interested in that part of you."

"You seem interested enough when I had you on my bed." He managed to catch her wrist this time, when Belle tried to slap him again.

"I didn't once look and you know it!" Belle hissed, angry.

"Something to be amended at the first conceivable opportunity." Hook told her, realizing he wanted her to see him. Wanted Belle to do more than look, but also to touch. To admire him, to participate even more in the sex, Hook having enjoyed what little touching she HAD done before.

"Now, if you're done fussing over me..." Hook was already trying to reach for her waist, wanting to pull her down onto his lap.

"Hardly." Belle said, chasing his hand away. "And I'm not fussing, just being practical." She then set to opening the first aid kit, finding the antiseptic liquid, and pouring a generous amount on a white cloth. Hook braced himself, and still hissed when the cleansing liquid touched the cut over his eye, the ripped flesh stinging in sharp pain.

Belle's lips seemed to twitch, as though she was hiding a smirk at the way he reacted to the pain. A pain she was causing, even if it was done to help tend to the worst of his injuries. Hook managed to hold his tongue for the next swipe of the wet cloth, watching Belle as she studiously devoted herself to cleaning is wounds.

It was actually kind of nice, Hook realized, to have Belle playing his nurse. Even if her concern had nothing to do with him, Belle more interested in using Hook as a distraction from the pain she herself was feeling. He didn't mind being that distraction, preferring her eyes be focused on him, rather than full of tears that fell over Rumplestiltskin.

So he tried to behave, sitting as relaxed as he could be, considering she had put the cloth away, and was now running her hands over him. Hook watched her through hooded eyes. seeing the determined look in her blue gaze, envying the way thick ringlets of curls brushed the bare skin of her shoulders.

His eyes drew to the way she moistened her lips, Belle's fingers holding a tremble to them as she caressed the tips of them over the front of his throat. The frown she unwittingly gave him, let him know Belle was troubled by the bruises she found there. The bruises they both knew had been made by Rumplestiltskin's cane, that black and blue flesh a stark reminder of how close that monster had come to crushing Hook's windpipe.

Hook wasn't nice enough to lie and say it wasn't as bad as it looked, that he hadn't come close to being brutally killed at Rumplestiltskin's hands. Instead, he held himself still, enduring the tentative caress before Belle seemed to gain hold of herself, and attempted to pull away. Hook quickly caught hold of her right hand, guiding it to his side, where his grimace wasn't all feigned.

"What do you think, love?" Hook asked her. "How much damage is there?"

Belle didn't immediately start trying to feel up his ribs, her gaze locked with his. Whatever thoughts she was having, they obviously disturbed her. Hook could tell by the look in her blue eyes.

"He...He didn't break anything." Belle said, when she finally began moving her hand over his side. Her left hand touched him too, Belle touching firmly and surely over his ribs. He couldn't help but react to her touches, Hook enjoying her soft hands stroking over his skin. It was nice to be the focus of Belle's attention, to have someone, anyone actually care for him. Especially a woman like Belle, who was taking seriously her attempts to tend to the injuries that she could.

It had been too long, Hook realized. Too long since he let anyone near him, too long since he had had anyone to care, or even to pretend to care about what happened to him. It was a nice sensation to lose one self too, Hook thinking it was almost worth going through another beating, to be treated this way again.

Hook was in effect starved for affection. For a woman's tenderness and care. It had been years since Mila had been killed. Years since he had let a woman close enough to him for anything other than a quick tumble among the bed sheets. And now he HAD a woman, and not only was she caring for him, but Hook realized he had a future to look forward to. A future with Belle, no matter what their paths might ultimately lead to.

He wasn't expecting another Mila. Never that! Belle wasn't meant to be a replacement, instead existing as a tool for his revenge. A tool he enjoyed, and might even grow fond of. And she him, if Belle could only let go of her own doubts and suffering.

Feeling like the future was brighter than he had ever anticipated, Hook smiled at Belle. She pretended not to notice, more focusing on pulling a binding tape tight around his torso. He let her tape up his sides, giving his battered ribs some much needed additional support. But more so he enjoyed the view of her bent over him, Hook staring down into the valley of her cleavage that was barely being covered by the bed sheet around her. In fact he could see just a hint on one sweet nipple, Hook wetting his own lips as if in anticipation of brushing them over it.

Mere seconds later, he stopped thinking about her breasts, and actually moved to do something. Gripping her waist with his hand, pulling Belle off balance so that she tumbled down into his lap.

"Hook!" She exclaimed, in startled dismay. But he was already kissing over her cleavage, mouth hungry and laving attention all over the top part of her breasts. Belle's shifting only made her situation worse, the bed sheet starting to unravel, to slip down and expose her breasts more fully.

Hook was most definitely appreciative of the sight, his mouth working double time to pay equal attention to both nipples revealed. It was an impossible task he set before him, the two destined to be neglected in his quest to worship both at the same time. He finally muttered an curse filled oath under his breath, before happily settling on the right nipple.

Already both had ripened like berries, little stiff protrusions of flesh Hook delighted in touching. Belle was making protests, shifting against him and putting her hands on both his shoulders. Hook growled when Belle tried to shove free of him, his arms around her waist holding her prisoner on him.

Gasping, Belle then tried to reason with him. "Hook don't, your ribs..."

"Will be just fine." Hook insisted, right before he began a determined laving of his tongue on her flesh. Even as Belle made a muffled sound, she tried to argue. Pointing out that this was too vigorous an activity for his ribs to endure. He didn't immediately answer, too busy doing a repeated flickering of his tongue to her nipple.

"Hook!"

He really liked his name on her lips, even if it was being said in strangled annoyance. One more flicker of his tongue, and then Hook focused enough to actually speak without growling.

"This can be done as long as we're careful."

"Careful?" Belle's expression of doubting disbelief, could be read in several ways. Ultimately Hook decided that she didn't have any faith in his ability to hold back and do a careful love making.

"Just follow my lead, love..." Hook said, shifting her in his arms. Belle's expression only turned more troubled, Hook cupping one of her breasts. Kneading it, and mourning the fact he only had one hand in which to do this with. "We'll go about this nice and slow, gentle even."

"Slow and gentle? You?"

Hook hid a smile with a kiss on her shoulder. "Don't be so surprised, love. There's many ways to do this, and while I'm not yet an expert, I do know more than a few."

"It was not your knowledge in this that I was casting doubt on." Belle managed to mutter. She then colored at the sound of his laugher, Hook downright grinning at her. Belle tried to explain, but anything she attempted to say only made the situation worse, until Hook slowly silenced her with a kiss.

As amusing as it was to see Belle flustered, there was a sobering reality in her observations. Was Hook capable of holding back, even injured? Or would he be all over her, just as hands on enthusiastic and vigorous as the first time? It really depended on his partner, and Belle was as sexy and erotic as they could be. Surprisingly so, the woman exciting him to new depths of desire, his blood boiling over with lust for her. For Belle, the woman an unexpected treasure he had been given.

"There's only one way to find out." Hook spoke out loud, after pulling back from the kiss. He brushed his lips over the line of her jaw, his tone husky as he spoke words that made Belle shiver. "Let's go back to bed."

To Be Continued...

So...I'm liking this chapter much more than the previous one. To a point anyway. First it surprised me, cause originally I imagined Belle being pretty quiet, silently thinking thoughts and trying not to mope as she distracted herself with tending to Hook's injuries. But I like how the talking, the conversations happened, so yay!

I do kinda feel like the little bit of naughty isn't that good here at the end. I'll blame that on I got very sleepy by the end of this chapter, and it was like...do I keep writing, or stop for sleep. Aw man...I kinda didn't want another sex scene this soon detailed, so now I am debating if I will do another intimate scene (Which is tempting, what with Hook wanting Belle to look at him!) or go with what I thought would happen, and be a Belle POV on a new day. We shall see what I decide tomorrow.

Also...too tired right now, but I've been fighting new ideas. Well rather the return of two ideas I had a few weeks ago. Tonight's new episode, made me think about them. maybe cause I was disappointed by the lack of Belle Hook interactions in the show. I had an idea that Hook and Belle (who still doesn't know who she really is) escape from the hospital together. Tonight's episode only fueled it. The other idea, which I don't know how it could work for Hook and Belle, is well...I've been thinking on a story where Hook kills Rumplestiltskin, and finds out the price of that action. He becomes the new Dark One! :O

But I'm feeling too groggy to write, and really been resisting starting a new idea. Was hoping to get more written today, but then I kinda slacked off. Wanted to get restraint or broken heart new chapters written, but this fic keeps demanding one more chapter written before the ideas will calm down and let me work on a different fic. Oh boy. XD But it's fun for the most part!

-Michelle

LuvesKane, oh dear I'm sorta blushing! Brilliant? Aw...I think I need some time to pass, before I can see the good aspects of that particular chapter. It just didn't want to go the way I had anticipated. But I thank you so much! It was the kind of boost I needed after feeling so crummy about my writing for that chapter. SO thanks! *hugs*

Sn-46, I am trying not to be. Sometimes I need time to pass before I can see a chapter and not feel it sucks. Usually it takes a couple of months when I feel that bad about a chapter. And then I reread it, and it's like why was I hating on it in the first place? I love writing, but sometimes I am too hard on myself to the point I stress and have all kinds of anxieties over a difficult chapter. I'm such a worry wart...Usually if the fic is flowing, the ideas keep coming, writing is so fun! But sometimes...I just start doubting hardcore, and then get all pissy mad at myself. -_- Which so happened for chapter four. *sweat drop* But thanks! *hugs* And yes, I will keep on continuing the story! :D

Patsita1, thanks! And no worries, reviewing can be hard. I don't think I'm particularly good or creative when it comes to writing reviews for other people too. Sometimes it can be hard to think of something to say other than good story. Sometimes I honestly don't know what to say other than I liked the story of theirs, you know? So i really appreciate that you did take the time to review and say you like it! :D I'd love it if you did review the others, but again no pressure to do that! *hands out hugs*


	6. Chapter 6

His battered ribs wouldn't allow him the chance to carry Belle to his bed a second time. Hook had had to settle for holding her hand, leading her forward though he had kept stopping to kiss and touch her. It had been more than just an attempt to stop any protests Belle might make, Hook wanting, NEEDING to touch her. To keep on stealing kisses and touches of her soft skin, his pain momentarily forgotten as anticipation built within him.

And now here they were, perched on the edge of the bed, twisted somewhat to face each other. Belle was already flustered, her skin losing much of it's paleness, to allow a faint blush that was spreading. She would become even pinker the more Hook did, his hand pausing briefly to cup her blushing cheek. Belle's eyes briefly flicked towards his, but it seemed the look he gave her, the heat in his gaze, was too much for her. Certainly she didn't try to hold his gaze, quickly lowering her own.

That wouldn't do, Hook wanting her eyes on him. Wanting Belle to be more than just aware of him, but to acknowledge him. "Belle, pet...LOOK at me."

Another quick flicker of the blue, and then Belle was shaking her head no. He almost sighed then, wondering if she was really that shy or if Belle was purposefully being defiant of what Hook thought as such a simple request.

"Darling..."

"I can't bear it." She finally whispered, voice so soft he had to strain to make out the words. He kept on brushing her cheek, patiently waiting for her to go on, waiting for another upwards flick of her eyes.

"What can't you bear?" He finally asked, and wonders of wonders, her cheeks did blossom a darker pink.

"The way you look at me."

It was a somber smile he gave her, though she hadn't looked up to see it. Hook was aware of how he stared at her, the way the desperate, needy hunger he felt for her, peered out through his eyes. Hook didn't think it was necessarily an unpleasant thing, to be the subject of his intense regard, the pirate unable to hide just how much Belle enthralled him with her every action.

"Can't help it, love." Hook said to her. "You fascinate me."

"Fascinate?" Her surprise at that earned him another quick look, Belle not understanding. "How? Why?"

Hook wondered if it was possible to answer that without giving offense, without upsetting Belle further. Hook instinctively knew he'd get slapped if he admitted he found her far more sexy and erotic than first looks would have led him to believe, even though that was the truth. Hook HAD thought her a beautiful, if prudish being, never coming close to imagining the passion that lay hidden underneath the many layers of her clothing.

"You've just proven to be a surprise." He finally settled on. "I'm discovering new facets to you, new layers of passion and appeal." She began frowning, Hook caressing his thumb over her bottom lip. "Take your reactions in bed."

"What about my reactions?" The frown hadn't left her, Belle distinctly displeased.

"You try to hide from what you're feeling, to deny the pleasure I make you feel."

"You do not make me feel pleasure!" Belle snapped, then colored, probably realizing she was denying it exactly like he had just said. "It was a bodily reaction, it has nothing to do with what I'm feeling inside, what I think, what I HATE about this."

He inwardly flinched at the way she keenly voiced the word hate. Hook didn't like nor wanted to think about Belle hating being with him, trying to shove aside that bit of unpleasantness. Trying to tell himself there would come a time when Belle wouldn't object quite so vehemently to what he was doing, that she would come to accept him, maybe even like him.

But not love, Hook thought. He didn't think Belle could ever come to feel that strongly for him. Not even if he proved to her how much better her life would be, with Hook at her side rather than Rumplestiltskin.

"Hate is such a strong word, darling." Hook murmured out loud.

"Doesn't lessen the truth of it." She countered.

"Is it me that you so abhor?" Hook asked, sincerely wanting to know.

"I..." A sigh then. "I don't hate you. I don't know you well enough to truly feel much of anything. It's this situation that's the problem. This having to be with you, when I love another."

"Ah, that."

"Yes that!" She snapped at him, her gaze lifted towards his, and flashing with a burst of annoyance.

"It'll get easier, love. In time..."

"I don't WANT it to get easier!" She cried out plaintively. "I don't want it to ever get to that point, where I could accept what is happening, the choices I have made, the hurt I've done to myself and to Rumplestiltskin as well!"

"You're only setting yourself up to spending a lifetime of pain and regret, if you don't try to adapt. If you don't accept the deal that you made, the fact that it's ME in your bed, and not that monster."

Hook saw her shiver at that, Belle letting a second pass by before protesting. Insisting that Rumplestiltskin wasn't a monster. Hook could only smile wryly at her, taking hold of her hand and pressing it over one of the many bruises on his face.

"He was angry." She said, as if that excused Rumplestiltskin. "He thought you had raped me."

"Ah but it wasn't rape, was it? Not when you agreed." Hook said.

"I didn't agree for your sake." Belle was fierce. "I did it for him. For Rumple to have the chance to be able to go and find his son."

"Ah yes, and he was ever so grateful for that." Hook's tone was dry, almost sarcastic.

Belle didn't seem to know how to respond to that, looking down once more.

"Love." Hook began kissing over the palm of her hand. "Don't even waste you breath on a wretch like Rumplestiltskin. He was never truly worthy of a woman like you. You only hurt yourself in thinking otherwise."

"And I suppose you think you're worthy enough of me?" Belle demanded angrily.

"Oh love, I know I'm NOT." That surprised her, Belle looking up with such a shocked expression it was all Hook could do to keep from laughing. "I'm a wicked and sinful man. I've plundered and killed, manipulated and tirelessly sought revenge. My hand is dirty, not fit to touch someone as pure hearted as you."

He gave her an absolutely wicked smile, letting go of her hand so that he could cup one of her heavy breasts. "But touch you I shall. For I am a greedy, take what he wants, pirate. And what this pirate wants is you, Belle."

Her breath had hitched in her throat at his words, her eyes looking a little wet. Hook began kneading her breast, fingers manipulating her soft flesh both to serve as a distraction and because he liked handling her.

"You don't want me." Belle finally said. She flushed darker at the disbelieving look he gave her. "You just want the revenge on Rumplestiltskin I represent to you."

He didn't bother to correct her. Not when Hook knew Belle wouldn't believe, wouldn't want to acknowledge the fact that this was more than just revenge. Belle seemed incapable of believing in her own appeal, as though ignorant of the kind of quality woman she truly was. Acting as though Hook couldn't want her for her, for Belle's many attractive traits, the least of which was her beauty. And yes, part of it WAS revenge. Hook would have most likely never have given Belle a second thought if she hadn't been involved with Rumplestiltskin.

The fact remained the she had been, Hook stressing the past tense of Belle's relationship with Rumplestiltskin. And as much as Hook hated that monster, he could admire Rumplestiltskin's taste in women. Both Mila and Belle far too appealing, and far better off with someone, anyone other than the crocodile.

Even someone like Hook, whose heart had long since rotted, just like Belle had said it had. Ruined though he was, Hook wasn't incapable of feeling. The feelings just got twisted in his head, everything tainted by his own driving need for revenge. Belle represented the culmination of years of questing, Hook's being with her the ultimate revenge he could take on the monster. Was it any wonder when added to that, her sexiness and appeal, that it made Hook just about crazed. For her if not about her?

Things didn't seem that complicated to Hook. He was attracted to Belle, and could easily grow to be fond of her. More than that, Hook thought he could be happy, especially given the fact that his life spent with her would only torture Rumplestiltskin more completely. Perhaps the monster's heart, which had already broken, would blow apart completely. Maybe he would even wither away and die from his grief. Whatever the case, Hook felt like he was having the last laugh, finally triumphing over Rumplestiltskin.

That giddiness he felt was translating into how Hook touched Belle. His arm reached around her, his hook pressing the blunt curve into the small of her back. Holding her still, or at least attempting to, given the fact Belle was squirming about. His good hand was touching her, stroking the side of one plump breast. It was a tickling kind of caress he used, Hook staring at Belle, growing further aroused at watching her fitful shifting.

Hook had a feeling he'd never grow tired of watching her, of seeing the erotic ways she moved. She was just that sexy to him, a delight, a feast for all five senses, even that of smell. The flowers that made up her shampoo, while not ones he was capable of identifying, lent her hair a pleasant aroma. Hook wouldn't have minded rubbing his face in her hair, surrounding himself with that flowery scent. Hell, he wanted to rub all over her, until Hook was aware of nothing but Belle and the desire he felt for her.

A desire he was working to make her FEEL, Hook continuing his caressing. Sliding his hand under her breast, cupping and lifting it as he bent over it. His breath blowing on her nipple seemed to spark a reaction, the flesh crinkling just a little. His tongue then being dragged across that sensitive spot, made several things happen at once, Belle crying out, trying to jerk back as her nipple began to stiffen further.

God, but he couldn't help himself, Hook fastening his lips onto her. Holding her prisoner against him, making Belle wild even as she struggled and failed to twist free. Watching her as he did this, seeing the frustrated look she was giving him slowly being eaten up and replaced by lust and arousal. It wasn't enough, Hook wanting her crazy, aching with need. Hook wanted her to burn so badly for him, that Belle would stop trying to get away, stop fighting her own reactions, and actually accept them and him. Maybe then she would do more than try to push him away. Maybe then she would touch him, Hook excited just by the thought of Belle's hands and mouth caressing on his body.

On some level he knew it wasn't an entirely realistic desire. Belle didn't really want Hook. And no amount of teasing and stimulation would make her forget that, not now, not this early in their newly developing relationship. Hook knew about being patient, had made an art of waiting for just the right moment, years passing by before he could even come close to achieving his long sought after revenge. He'd have to call on that same patience and strength, bide his time until Belle came to accept the situation and him. No matter how badly he wanted her, Hook had to face the facts. She wouldn't be running her hands all over him the way he was now doing to her. The best Hook could hope for, was a skittish touch, Belle perhaps clinging to him at the height of her passion.

She wasn't yet there, wasn't yet out of control. Her moans weren't coming, Belle managing to hold in her voice except for that startled moment when his lips had latched on so greedily to her breast. She kept right on pursing her lips together, quivering with the effort to hold back her cries. Her hands kept lifting, stopping just short of touching him. Most likely she wanted to push him away, Belle struggling to uphold her half of the bargain. It was almost astounding, how honorable she was, almost shocking that Belle would go this far, that she wouldn't tell him no. Not that Hook thought himself capable of stopping if she did. Not now that he had had her, had discovered just how wild she made HIM.

Wild enough that Hook didn't care that his sides hurt, that his ribs protested when he lifted Belle up, placing her securely on his lap. He had had to let go of her breast to do that, kissing her mouth instead, his hand gliding down her flat stomach and lower yet. To fit between her tightly clenched thighs, Hook getting his hand to squeeze between them before Belle gave up and let them fall apart. Not wide, but just enough that Hook could comfortable touch her there, his fingers ready to manipulate her flesh into a wet throbbing invitation.

Belle made the slightest of sounds at Hook's finger's tickling touch, one of her legs bending. He increased the pressure of his touch, fingers more firm and sure rather than the light caress he had started with. She made another sound, Hook eating it up, coaxing her tongue to move with his. Shy, faltering at first, her tongue grew bolder the more he touched between her legs, until Belle was fully participating into the kiss without Hook having to prod her. She still didn't try to touch him though, Hook having to settle for the feel of the side of her body pressing against his front, the weight of her bottom on his lap as she began to wiggle in time to his fingers' movements.

Her hips began to move, to lift up, the weight of her gone. She wasn't able to keep still, holding herself up one moment, then lowering herself back onto him. Only to repeat that rising, a low keening sound escaping her, the kiss broken as Belle let her head loll back on his shoulder. Hook watched her, brushing a kiss over her temple, before taking in the whole of her. The word magnificent came to mind, as Belle rocked and bounced against his hand. Her eyes were half closed, her blush in full bloom, Belle making low whining sounds that only further served to heighten Hook's own excitement.

By the fifth time she lifted up off his lap, his cock was trying to follow, straining against the leather confines of his pants. He literally couldn't get them open fast enough, having to shift Belle, practically throwing her down on the pillows as he pulled open the fastenings of his pants. It would take time to get them off completely, precious moments he didn't want to waste on anything but being inside Belle. Hook wasn't even thinking about the best way to go about this, the best way to avoid aggravating his rib's bruised condition. He merely wanted Belle, wanted the connection of their bodies, trusting the pleasure to be more intense than any pain he could possibly feel.

He bent over her, touching her face briefly. Kissing her, even as he moved to position himself between her legs. Their tongues flickered together, tips touching and rubbing each other. And then the tip of him was sliding, gliding over her wet sex. The head of him actually rubbed over her clit, Belle gasping into their kiss. He rubbed again, and the woman positively melted against him, sinking more deeply into the pillows with Hook following after her. Their chests touched, Belle's stiff little nipples rubbing over him with each breath she took. Hook kissed her again, taking possession of her mouth and her body, his hand on her hip as he started to thrust inside her.

He was met by welcoming heat, Belle pleasantly hot inside. Burning in a way that felt so good, too good, Hook moaning and fearing he wouldn't be able to last. Not with the heat and her silken insides coiling around him, making it a struggle to get in deeper. Belle was almost TOO tight, Hook's fingers digging into her hip, hauling her against him. Making her whole body bounce as he took firm seat inside her up to the root of him. And then she WAS touching him, her hands almost lazy as they caressed the length of his arms. Hook could have spilled right then and there, reacting that strongly to that touch of hers.

It would only grow worse, the need to come, Belle continuing to caress, her breasts moving against his chest, her knees lifting, rubbing over his sides. It was a sensual delight, Hook starting to sweat, almost forgetting the pain of his ribs completely as he attempted to thrust a frantic, fast pace. That was a mistake, even as Belle cried out, the rippling flesh around him signaling she had climaxed. A sharp spike of pain was Hook's own reward, the man fighting not to grimace as he realize he really would have to be gentle this time.

It was a struggle, one that went against his every impulse, Hook wanting to pound into Belle as hard as he could. As hard as he dared, wanting that pleasant ache of sore hips that came later when the highs of love making faded away. Instead Hook forced himself to go slow, to do a downright sedate rhythm, lazily making love to Belle.

He let go of her hip, putting hand and hook on either side of her. Holding himself up above her by several inches, enough that he could look down and gaze at the point of their connection. Watching as slowly, inch by inch he disappeared inside her, only to reappear seconds later, and moving just as slow. It was fascinating, an honest marvel to think her small body could take something of that size. It was amazing, it was humbling, Hook briefly pulling out. Making Belle cry out in a strangled voice of surprise, Hook pressing his lips over her sex. Kissing there as thanks, practically worshipping her flesh and the marvel that it was, Belle wiggling, her body quivering, stomach undulating with every exaggerated breath she took.

Not lifting his mouth, he glanced up her body. She was gazing down at him, her eyes almost feverishly bright. None of her earlier tension or anxiety was in her, Belle merely existing for the pleasure he was giving her. Her legs shifted, pressing tight against him, her feet being rubbed over his sides. Hook reveled in that unasked for touch, his tongue busy, buried inside her. Seeking out and getting the creamy proof of her desire, Hook letting Belle lightly bounce against his mouth several times before he abruptly pulled back.

With her juices glistening on his mouth and chin, Hook kissed her again. Letting her get a good taste of what he had enjoyed, Hook already moving to place his cock back inside her. Moving his hips, doing his own slow undulation as Belle let her head fall back on the pillow with a soft cry. And then he was pressing against her, his butt clenching as he went in deep, his arms wrapping around her. Hook lavished attention on her throat, her skin muffing his own feverish groans, as he worked his hips, doing a quick grind that barely took him out of her before Hook was pushing back in.

He didn't last much longer than that, too aroused, too simulated. Especially when Belle hugged him back, her hands doing caressing circles over his shoulder blades. It was because of that touch, that Hook gave himself permission to come, growling softly at first then ending in a shout at the intensity of his own climax.

By the time it was over, Hook drained of seed and energy, he was kissing Belle again, thanking her. As his hips slowed to a stop, Belle's hands ceased their caressing motion. For one second she just held him, Hook listening to the sound of their heavy breaths mingling. And then abruptly, she dropped her hands to her sides, leaving Hook to feel abandoned by her as Belle tried to shut down over what had happened. She wouldn't look at him, fixing her gaze instead at some point up at the ceiling. Trying to ignore him, which he refused to allow, Hook running his hands over the length of her body. He wouldn't pull out of her, though he would shift them into a different position, one that wouldn't force Belle to endure his weight on her for the remaining hours of the night.

And like that they would remain, Hook stubbornly determined to make Belle feel him. To force her to be aware of him at all hours of the night, to make it so she couldn't NOT think about him, whether awake or dreaming. It was crazy, it was insane, Hook wanting Belle to acknowledge him beyond what he was doing, and beyond the sex that they had just had. He didn't want her shutting down, didn't want Belle turning cold the instant the sex was over. And Hook didn't care if had to be cruel to keep that from happening.

To Be Continued...

So...Okay, I had finished this chapter earlier. Or rather I had finished A version earlier. But I wasn't very happy with it. I was suffering tiredness all day, even with naps, so I think I wasn't in a good frame of mind to write smut. It wasn't terrible, but it wasn't good either. It didn't have much thought or feeling, being more like describing just the sex and not what Hook thought about everything. So I ended up trashing that version. I kept the first 8 KB before the sex started, which I was and still am happy with. It was right after the point where he didn't try to correct her on Belle saying Hook only sees her for the revenge she represents. Everything after that got completely rewritten, and in my not so humble opinion, is so much better! Yay!

And yes, next chapter WILL be a Belle POV. But probably need to get more than a nap in before I can try to tackle that. Still wish I could have written more today. But I feel glad I got this rewritten to be something I can accept and be happy about! Phew!

-Michelle

Tiiulicious, oh thank you! I'm honored by that! :D Glad you are enjoying this story, and so happy to read I am able to make them feel a lot like the Once show! Yay! Ha ha, I'm feeding your addiction and mine with this pairing. Especially since the show doesn't seem to be going that way...Now I'll be pouting over that...but still holding out hope for some memory damaged Belle Hook interactions in the canon verse! *waves a little Hook Belle flag*

SN-46, the conversations have been proving a pleasant surprise for me! I really like them, when usually I worry that dialogues are my weak part. So it's good to know not only am I happy, but that those reading them liked them too! Whoo hoo! Thanks dear! Oh and good luck with your doctoral paper. I don't want to even think about how much work that has to be...X_X

K-Milah, yes awesome! Feel the love! :D Thanks hon! *hugs*And thanks for the reassurances on Gold/Rumple in his appearances so far in this fic. In my head, I think he's just very good at pretending he's not still the cursed Dark One. So I think that affects how I write him. hoo boy...and yes, pouting still over the lack of Hook Belle interactions in the show. Writing like a mad bunny to remedy that via my stories. XD You'll get that Belle POV, just I already had about 17 KB of version one of this chapter written by the time you weighed in. ^^;;


	7. Chapter 7

Belle spent the remainder of the night, in a kind of sexual daze, what felt like hour after hour devoted to the pirate's near insatiable appetite. To his every desire and impulse, Hook ready and willing to act on every wicked thought he had, the man seeming to care little about sparing Belle's own sensibilities. Pushing Belle to her limits and then some, thoroughly exhausting her and himself in the process, yet still trying for more.

It left Belle with little time to think, let alone time to truly feel. It left her existing in an odd state, Belle somewhere between a numbness of the soul and the body's sexual ecstasy. Suffering shame, humiliation, and a reluctant, unwanted kind of pleasure at Hook's hands.

It was a vicious, relentless cycle, Belle feeling worse the more pleasure she was made to feel, her every climax bringing her closer to breaking down completely. She felt abused, felt worse than if Hook had merely used her for his own satisfaction. Belle felt betrayed, her body becoming her worst enemy, it's sensitivity her undoing.

It left her feeling out of control, helpless. Left her writhing in a kind of mindless ecstasy even as Belle was all too aware of the pirate's eyes on her. His greedy gaze seemed to drink in her every expression, her every wriggling movement. Even with those ashamed tears prickling at her eyes, Hook stared at her. His own blue gaze dark and hungry, burning with a heat that was scorching.

It was really too much for Belle to withstand, the woman wanting to hide from Hook's eyes. From the way he watched her with open appreciation, wearing that damnable smirk that spoke of just how much Hook enjoyed the reactions he got from her. It was shaming, it was belittling, and most of all it was SCARY. Terrifying to be the focus of such a man. Frightening to reveal such a side of herself to a man who wasn't even the one that Belle loved.

Nor was Hook in love with Belle. There was nothing between them, the two all but strangers despite all the sex they had had. And no amount of it, or Hook's desperate attempts, could force it to be otherwise, even as the pirate seemed determined to force a bond between them. Trying for an intimacy he had no right to, despite what Belle had unwittingly agreed to. Attempting to give meaning to it, to make it more than just sex, or so Belle believed. She knew she could be fooling herself, could be putting false meaning to Hook's actions. For all Belle knew, maybe he was just naturally oversexed, and acting accordingly to his libido.

But still it was hard. Difficult to endure, and even more so to believe. Having to put up with his touches, his caresses, his mouth kissing all over her body. Hook didn't half at it with the sex, he put all his focus and energy into the act, making Belle wonder just how much more intense things could be if he had had some ounce of feeling for her. But Belle didn't think she could stand any more than what had already happened, the depth of focus and feeling Hook had already shown her.

It was made worse by the fact he wouldn't stop touching her. Even after he spent himself inside her, Hook kept on the attack, relentless in his attempts to pleasure Belle senseless. Leaving her exhausted, drifting in and out of sleep, to the feel of his hands on her body. As unsettling as that was, it was worse the sham of intimacy the acts tried to replicate. The way Hook made her so damn aware of him, both outside and in.

It was why Belle felt an immense relief to awaken in an empty bed. To finally find the pirate gone, the bed growing cold besides her. And yet disorientation lingered, Belle having grown so used to the near constant attention, she almost felt empty from the lack of it. She certainly felt cold, huddling deeper under the blankets then nearly jolted upright with the uneasy realization that the pirate had taken the time to cover her before he left.

Belle wasn't quite sure why Hook had bothered. And aside from the initial surprise, she didn't feel moved by his gesture of kindness. Not after the night she had had, Belle spoiled but not in a good way. Her entire body felt lethargic, downright exhausted from all the activity of the past few hours. Parts of her felt sore, a dull ache that wouldn't have been entirely unpleasant if it had been Rumplestiltskin who had been the cause.

And then the floodgates were opening, Belle giving into her tears. To her own grief and exhaustion, Belle burying her face against a pillow. Reeling with regrets, with her doubts and insecurities, and most of all mourning over the things she had lost. The immense price she had paid for making a desperate split decision when both choices had been equally unappealing. Equally devastating, Belle understanding that she would have lost Rumplestiltskin no matter what course she chose, only one delivering the break up all the sooner than the other.

Of course they would have tried to pretend otherwise. Belle and Rumplestiltskin would have tried to keep the relationship together, to keep the love going even as the man's hopes at reuniting with his son, were dashed. Belle knew Rumplestiltskin would have kept trying, would have turned to stronger and stronger magic, trying enchantments, potions, even curses. Anything that might get him one step closer to his son. But she was just as certain he would have failed, Belle remembering how hard it had been for Rumplestiltskin to make even that much potion to enchant a single item. A feat Rumplestiltskin had been sure he wouldn't be able to replicate, the man pinning all his hopes on the one item he could enchant.

Belle knew Rumplestiltskin would have eventually cracked under disappointment, as all his magic and power failed him. And once the realization sunk in, once Rumplestiltskin understood that all his endeavors had been for not, that he wouldn't be finding his son, he would have hated her. Would have despised her, and the poor choice she had made. And though Rumplestiltskin had tried to deny it, she had seen the truth in his eyes. The truth that made her weep harder because the man valued his son even more than he did her.

It had hurt to realize that, even as a part of her had suspected that. She may not have known Rumplestiltskin's reasons at the time, but years later? When he had finally told her about his son, explained that it had been all for Baelfor's sake that Rumplestiltskin had amassed such power, made such twisted deals, and an even worse curse? It had been what finally led to an understanding, Belle finally knowing just why Rumplestiltskin had panicked so at the power her kiss had held. Why he had not wanted to be free of his curse, the man clinging to his magic and power all the harder, rejecting Belle so that he could one day finally be with his son.

She had understood this, and STILL loved him. Belle had contented herself to come in second in Rumplestiltskin's heart. She had told herself it was enough, that she didn't mind Baelfor coming first in nearly everything Rumplestiltskin chose to do. She might even have lied to herself and hoped that things would change once Baelfor WAS found, that maybe then Rumplestiltskin would finally be free to obsess about her instead of his son.

But all chance of finding out if that could come true, had been ruined the instant Hook had presented her with that awful choice. That so called deal that hadn't really been one, Belle feeling boxed in, making a split second decision to cast aside all her hopes and dreams, in order to secure Rumplestiltskin's. She didn't regret being so self sacrificing. It was simply in her nature to put the interests of others before her own. Be it Rumplestiltskin, the people of her father's kingdom, or even that cursed prince who had once begged her to show him mercy.

Self sacrificing as she was, Belle couldn't help but wish for a show of gratitude. Some sign of appreciation from the man that she loved, letting her know it was okay, even if the act she had done was not easily tolerated. But she wasn't going to get any of that, Rumplestiltskin flat out having told her how he couldn't stand the thought of what she had done. Emphasizing just how unappetizing her two choices had been, and Rumplestiltskin acting as if the only way things could possibly be set right was if Belle allowed him to kill Hook.

Her refusal to allow Rumplestiltskin to go even deeper in debt to the darkness in his soul, only upset the man further. He couldn't seem to understand why Belle wouldn't allow him this much, and in that moment, he hadn't seem particular fond of her sense of honor. Though he had proclaimed them all unworthy of Belle, of her choices and sacrifices, it hadn't stopped Rumplestiltskin from leaving. Hadn't stopped him from shutting off all feeling, Rumplestiltskin going so far as to not even cast one look back at Belle. Did he think it was a clean break, that it would be less painful for them both if he just left? It wasn't, at least not for her, Belle unable to not think about Rumplestiltskin and all that had happened without the turbulence of emotions.

Belle didn't want things to have ended this way, but didn't know how, IF she could fix them. Certainly she couldn't set things right so long as Hook was stubbornly clinging to the bargain he had made her. A bargain that forced Belle to be the means to his revenge, Hook not at all content to hurt Rumplestiltskin merely one time. Belle knew as long as she was forced to be with Hook, to play at being the pirate's woman, Rumplestiltskin would be hurting. And so would Belle, the woman wanting to be with the man she loved, and not with Hook.

But short of Hook losing interest in his revenge, how could Belle ever hope to be free of the bargain? She didn't know, and that left her colder than ice, Belle shivering under the blankets. Wondering if she was doomed to forever be in Hook's bed, and feeling as if the longer she stayed with the pirate, the less chance she had of reuniting with Rumplestiltskin.

None of this was what she would have. Nor was it anything Belle had ever imagined for herself, once she had made the decision to go with Rumplestiltskin all those years ago. Even as Belle had agreed to be his slave, she had felt as though she was seizing hold of her destiny. Turning her back on arranged marriages and the role her father would have her play.

Now she was back, forced into an assigned role through her own decisions. Trapped as Hook's woman, and holding not an ounce of real feeling for the man, despite what he tried to do with her. She felt miserable, Belle unable to stop wallowing in that feeling. Crying under the blanket, and eventually inside the bathroom's surprisingly modern shower.

It felt good to get clean, or at least it did until she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Belle's eyes widened in disbelief, staring at the kiss marks that covered her neck and collar. She had similar marks on the inside of her thighs, and even one over her right breast. Hook had not been shy about branding his lip's mark on her body, that was for damn sure.

Cheeks an angry red, Belle hurried out of the bathroom. She'd search out and attempt to pull on her clothing, the sight of her torn pantyhose almost bringing her to tears once more. Angry, Belle would brush at her eyes, then resume buttoning up her blouse. She'd be looking for her shoes, when Hook walked into the room, the pirate carrying a covered something and smiling.

Belle shot daggers at him with the fierceness of her glare, and still the pirate's mood didn't suffer. He merely set down the tray, and walked over to her, attempting to kiss a hello out of her.

"Cheer up pet." He was saying, catching her around the waist. "I've gone and made you something to eat."

For one instant she let her surprise show, Belle momentarily forgetting to glare at Hook. "You cook?"

"I can manage a thing or two." Hook admitted. "I've had to, since losing my crew to the curse."

Belle WAS curious, but refused to take the hint to ask him more about himself. Hook's smile didn't falter, the man offering up a small tidbit of information to her, almost like a peace offering. "I'm afraid of her highness Cora knew NOTHING about preparing food. For all her alchemy and potion brewing, if it wasn't magic, she just couldn't manage."

Belle knew from her time with Rumplestiltskin, that making potions and enchantments was similar to mixing ingredients for a meal. It was magic that made all the difference, that gave the added boost to make a brew an enchantment. And like Cora, Rumplestiltskin hadn't bothered to do much if any food cooking, especially not with Belle on hand to serve him night and day.

But she didn't offer up that information to Hook, just staring and maintaining her silence. Hook's smile seemed to falter for one second, and then he was shrugging. "I suppose in the future you'll want to be in charge of the meals. Don't worry, the kitchen's well stocked with goodies from our land."

That ALMOST got Belle to speak, the woman intrigued despite herself. As good as the food was in this realm, there were things the two worlds did not share. Delicacies she would have given almost anything to taste again, including a certain pudding that had been a speciality of her father's kingdom.

And then she remembered she was upset, that she was angry and sad, and downright depressed. Belle pursed her lips together in refusal, trying to hold her ground as Hook attempted to lead her over to the table.

"Come love." Hook said in a coaxing voice. "Don't you want to see what I've got for you?"

Belle shook her head no, giving him more politeness than she felt Hook had a right to. "No, thank you. I am not hungry."

"Not hungry?" He gave her a look that spoke of how he knew she wasn't being honest. "After all we did? You have to be starving."

She was actually pretty close to it, and yet she still refused to take another step forward. "I will be fine."

"Come Belle, what does this refusal gain you?" Hook questioned. "You'll only end up exhausted, the last thing you need when you should be building up your strength."

Just for spite, she WANTED to wither away. As if that alone would somehow punish Hook. Belle lifted her chin, the very picture of stubborn defiance. Hook's eyes narrowed in response, and then he was right in her space, pressing their bodies together as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"The way I see it love, you got two options at this point."

Belle's glare deepened, her tone almost haughty. "I am not going to strike any more bargains with you."

"I'm not making it a choice." Hook retorted, which only made Belle's unease increase. "You either sit down and enjoy a meal with me. Or..." His hand presumptively slid down her front, feeling up her breasts as he talked. "You can take off your clothes, and get right back into bed with me."

That proved to be the final straw for Belle, the woman unable to tolerate Hook's shoddy attempts at manipulating her into eating his food. Worse yet, she wasn't entirely sure if he wasn't serious about her getting back into bed with him, a situation Belle wasn't in any way ready to repeat. Not now when she had just gotten dressed, when her body had finally stopped tingling in memory of the sex filled night.

She wasn't about to have sex with him right now, but Belle wasn't about to be forced into eating a civil meal with the pirate either. With her eyes flashing as his only warning, Belle hauled back and slapped him with all her might.

Hook's face actually turned to the right from the force of her blow, his smirk and his menace gone. Belle found herself breathing hard, as though she had run ten miles at full speed and was only now taking the chance to truly rest.

"Neither option appeals to me." Belle finally broke the silence between them. "Keep your food, and keep your bed, I want no part of any of it."

"Are you trying to go back on the deal you made?" Hook demanded, his thoughts unfathomable in that glittering blue gaze of his. "After I did everything to uphold mine?"

She wanted to scream yes, and yet Belle hesitated. Wondering how much worse things could become, for her, for Rumplestiltskin. Worrying Hook would find a way to get at Rumplestiltskin, hurt him, and make Belle's own sacrifice all for nothing.

"No, of course not." She wouldn't slump in dejection, holding his gaze with her own angry one. "But the deal wasn't that you get to bully me any way you please."

"You didn't even know what you were agreeing to." Hook pointed out.

"A fact you were quick to take advantage of!" Belle retorted.

"If you had any complaints about that, you should have let Rumplestiltskin kill me."

"I couldn't do that." Belle protested. "Not even to free myself from your clutches."

"Because you're honorable." Hook noted.

"Honorable to a fault it would seem." She muttered unhappily. She was even less thrilled to find Hook touching her, his hand cupping her cheek gently.

"You just need some experience at not getting played. I'm not surprised Rumplestiltskin didn't teach you better, he probably thought it would keep you nice and naive, innocent to the world and HIS wrongdoings." He tsked then, moving to bend over her. "It only set you up to be preyed upon by any who aren't afraid of him."

Belle jerked back before he could steal the kiss from her. She was sorely tempted to slap him again, feeling remarkably less innocent than she had once been.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to teach me?"

"I might." replied Hook. "If only to keep you from falling into the wrong hands. Rumplestiltskin's made many enemies. I'm sure any one of them would love to use you against him. " A sly, hooded look was given then. "Of course, that's provided he still has any feelings left for you at this point."

It was the worst thing he could have said, Belle struggling not to break down. Worse yet, she couldn't offer a true rebuttal, not sure of Rumplestiltskin's feelings, but also not wanting to reaffirm them and have Hook gloating over the hurt he was causing his enemy.

"Oh love..." Hook almost looked sympathetic, reaching now to brush away the fat tears that rolled down her cheeks. "Don't waste your time crying over him. Rumplestiltskin is just simply not worth it."

"You're terrible..." Belle whispered. "Being so cruel to me."

"It's not cruel to speak the truth about him." Hook argued. "And I doubt he is spending any time crying over you."

Rumplestiltskin was probably busy with something having to do with Baelfor, throwing himself into the work rather than think about Belle, and the deal she had made with Hook. Doing everything he could to not think about his heart breaking, shutting down his feelings completely. Belle almost envied Rumplestiltskin if that was the case, because she was simply feeling TOO much over everything that had happened.

Her own heart hurt, the pain almost more than Belle could bear. She wanted, needed a distraction, and yet everything Hook said, did, hell even when he merely LOOKED at her, reminded Belle of what she had lost. What she had given up, and though it had been done with the best of intentions, it still hurt. Still caused her immense pain and suffering.

The wound festering, Belle turned away from Hook. She'd angrily brush at her face, trying to stop the tears that were falling. But even telling herself it was pointless to cry, wasn't working. Not when her grief needed an outlet, needed time to properly process.

"Love?"

Somehow not flinching at the endearment, Belle moved to find and put on her shoes. She might have tried to walk out on Hook without any further acknowledgements, but the pirate refused to be simply ignored. He'd actually grab at her arm, stopping her just short of the wrecked doorway.

"Where do you think you're going?!" He demanded.

"What does it matter?" Belle asked, in a rough, broken voice. "You've gotten what you wanted."

He couldn't even deny it, his hand relaxing it's grip on her arm. Belle jerked the rest of the way free, and without another look back, walked out of the room. She thought she heard him say her name, but softly, the sound almost lost to the violent crash of something being thrown. It still didn't stop her from leaving, from going topside and then ultimately walking off the ship.

To Be Continued...

Been feeling pretty run down tired these past few days. So not much writing was attempted. Then yesterday I seemed to get an energy boost, trashed my second attempt at starting this chapter and then wrote 20 KB of this. (Don't worry the two trashed attempts were only a bunch of paragraphs, maybe a page of writing at best.) I almost finished the chapter to, got all the way to before Belle put on her shoes before I got so sleepy I HAD to go to bed.

I like this chapter, but feel a little frustrated. I had been trying to get them to fight a little more, to be more angry. I have this moment which I hope to maybe be able to still use later, where Belle almost tearfully laments to Hook that she wants to go home. But maybe I shouldn't spoil what his response was...or maybe I should because I can't imagine he'll say it as snide as I first thought he would...not after what's gonna happen in the next couple of chapters.

Now I'm trying to decide what to work on. If I should get right to work on eight...or finally update one of my other fics so desperately in need of an update. *coughtRestriantcough* I do have in my head how the next chapter for this fic starts...but not looking forward to at least one of the interactions Belle has. But am looking forward to the aftermath of the aftermath of said interaction. XD

So we shall see! Hope to get a lot of writing done today to make up for the lack of this week.

-Michelle

Tiiulicious, thanks! I used to be fast like this all the time, when it came to writing. But then cause of health/pain problems, it all started affecting my writing. Mainly cause it's hard to concentrate when you have pain or are sick. But I joke Once is magic for real, cause this has been an amazing month where I've been able to write so often. I love being productive again! So really trying not to let this productive mood fade. Trying to write as much as I can and still keep it hopefully a good quality writing too! Hook Belle is one pleasant addiction says I! And very flattered pleased blushing over reading your words about my smut writing. Thanks so much again!


	8. Chapter 8

The main street of Storybrooke made up the heart of the town's busy shopping district. Store after store lined up on either side of the road that extended for a good half a mile. If one was to continue along the road, eventually the stores would give ways to houses, the buildings growing more rich and ornate the further out they were located. Until finally one reached the mansions, where such notable personalities like the mayor resided.

Belle had never had reason to go to that part of town. Not when Rumplestiltskin had kept a cozy little home located behind his pawn shop. It had been meant to be an apartment building, but Rumplestiltskin had renovated it, turning it into one big house hidden away from the eyes of those who shopped among his wares.

It was a home she had shared with Rumplestiltskin. A home she instinctively sought out, Belle letting out a little dismayed sound the instant she realized what she had done. The fear of the unknown, of whether or not she would be welcome there, had Belle veering off the sidewalk. A car whizzed by, just barely managing to avoid her, the driver seeming not to recognize her as he angrily let his horn blare.

Belle barely acknowledged him, or what had almost happened, hurrying instead across the street. Her heart pounded, Belle more concerned over what sort of chilly reception she might have received if she had tried to enter into Rumplestiltskin's home. The unknown made her worry, made Belle unable to face even walking past the pawn shop's front. She simply didn't want to face a reality that had the potential to devastate her, Belle having lost her home as well as the man that she loved.

It would havd been too much of a crushing blow, one dealt too soon after so many others. Belle was sure she would break completely, the bleak reality of her situation proving far more crushing than anything Hook could have done to her on his ship. But Belle didn't for one instant consider returning to him. Didn't for one second wonder if she had burned her bridges on both ends, courting rejection not only from Rumplestiltskin but Hook as well.

Instead, Belle was almost relieved, nearly reveling in her bid for freedom. Even as Belle knew just about everything was lost to her, she couldn't stop the immense feelings of relief going through her to be away from the pirate. Away from him, and his suffocating embraces, and his eyes that saw far more than she wanted Hook to see.

Compared to the way Hook looked at her, Belle barely noticed the way people were giving her strange looks over her hurried, downright frantic dart and dodge progress across the busy road. She had little worries where they were concerned, not caring if she looked a fright, with her skin pale, her eyes red, and her hair wild. Belle didn't care that she lacked her usual smile, her cheerful upbeat way replaced by the flinching, frightened self that had emerged at the sight of the pawn shop.

She'd continue in that shifty, frantic, frightened way, barreling past people who hurried out of her way. Past men and women whose faces she barely acknowledge, let alone could identify. Until finally she saw it, standing like a safe haven for the lost and confused, it's neon lights beckoning like a beacon to her.

Granny's. Belle almost collapsed with a sigh then, feeling Granny's Diner would be the one place she would be safe. The one place she could rest and gather her thoughts, rather than run half cocked around the town. The diner was a safe haven and meeting point for many, the older woman who ran it always ready to greet those who walked through her doors with a smile. Granny and her granddaughter Ruby, would be a welcoming sight, a comfort to Belle even with the questions she might have to field from them.

In fact, it wasn't long before Ruby approached her, once Belle was situated in a booth in one corner of the diner. The window to the left of her, offered a good view of the main street, Belle able to see even the pawnshop from where she sat. She kept right on staring at it, even after Ruby set down a glass in front of her, the woman with the red streaked black hair speaking softly.

"Looks like you could use a drink."

Belle just made a noncommittal sound, almost wishing Ruby would give her a few more minutes before the questioning started. But luck had seemed to abandon the brown haired woman completely, the waitress Ruby sliding into the seat across from Belle. She couldn't, wouldn't begrudge Ruby for her concern, though Belle didn't immediately move to confide in the woman.

Instead she reached for the glass, pleased her hand barely shook it as Belle lifted it up for a sip. She felt Ruby's worried eyes on her the entire time, Belle stifling a sigh that would do nothing but arouse Ruby's curiosity.

"You've been staring over there for a while now." Ruby finally said, nodding towards the pawn shop. "I'd say a good fifteen minutes at least."

"Has it really been that long?" Belle asked, startled despite herself.

"Longer." Ruby replied. "That fifteen minutes is only from when I started keeping count."

Belle didn't even have the energy to muster up a blush, her face and body feeling too cold to call up an embarrassed warmth. She merely pulled her gaze from the window, a brief flicker of a glance at Ruby before she looked down at her glass. The tea inside was warm, but even it didn't hold the power to chase away the chill Belle was feeling.

"Belle, what happened?" Ruby frowned at the way Belle shook her head no, not content to let her dismiss her concern. "I do not mean to pry. Really, I don't. But it's clear something has happened. Something that has left you shell shocked and miserable."

Belle made a sound then, a sort of tortured half laugh that didn't last for more than a handful of seconds. "It sounds about right, given how I feel."

"What has he done to you?" There was an undercurrent of a growl in Ruby's voice, the woman almost wolfish as her protective instincts showed themselves.

Belle blinked startled eyes at Ruby, then quickly hastened to reassure her. "Rumple hasn't done anything to me..." But the words fell unconvincing from her lips, Belle's eyes growing wet.

Ruby handed her a napkin, Belle clutching at it like it was a lifeline. "He hasn't done anything." She repeated, then almost sobbed. "Except come close to breaking my heart."

Now it was Ruby's turn to give a wide eyed look, the woman's lips parting in surprise. "What? How?"

Belle hesitated, not sure she should even be sharing the details with Ruby, with anyone. Rumplestiltskin was a very private man, who took few if any into his confidence. He trusted even less, and once Belle would have beamed over the fact she was one of those privileged few. Used to keeping his secrets, to not betraying what he told her and what he did, Belle wasn't sure how she could break years of habit to open up to Ruby.

With Ruby's shocked gaze on her, Belle tried to think. Tried to decide what if any she could reveal. It didn't seem as if there was anything she could share, and yet Belle didn't know how Rumplestiltskin intended to keep things hidden. Not with Hook out there, the pirate likely quick to gloat and brag over his triumph over Rumplestiltskin. A triumph that had a surge of humiliated anger go through her, Belle realizing she wanted at least her friends to know what had happened, to hear about it from no one else but her.

Belle wished she could say that anger was enough to sustain her decision, Belle setting the tea glass none too gently on the table. Ruby seemed to sense the change within Belle, the black haired waitress sitting up straighter with an anticipatory gleam in her eyes.

"How much do you know about a pirate named Hook?"

Ruby frowned in response to Belle's question. "Can't say I know the man personally."

"But you have heard of him?"

"Only recently." Ruby answered. "And only from the accounts relayed by Emma and Snow. Seems this Hook was quite the thorn in their side and together with the sorceress Cora, nearly kept those two from returning to this world." There was a look in Ruby's eyes, something that made Belle wonder if there was more to be said than what the waitress was actually sharing.

"Fortunately..." Ruby continued. "And with no help from Regina and your Rumplestiltskin, Cora and Hook were prevented from crossing over to this world."

"Prevented?" How Belle wished that was true. "More like temporarily delayed." She sighed, Ruby's eyes first widening than narrowing in response to what Belle said next. "Hook is here. I don't know how, or when, or even if Cora is with him. But he's here in Storybrooke."

"You've seen him?"

Almost, almost she blushed from the heat now surging within her. "More than seen him." She sighed again, Ruby's mouth opening and closing as the waitress tried to think of what to ask first.

"Are you all right?" Ruby finally settled on.

Much to both women's alarm, Belle's eyes grew wet in response to that concerned question. "No. Not exactly. But I am managing."

"What does that mean?" Ruby reached to touch Belle's hand. "Belle, tell me...Did he hurt you?"

Belle bit at her bottom lip before answering. "Not in the way you're probably imagining. But yet...because of Hook, my whole life is all but ruined." Ruby gave a gentle squeeze on Belle's hand, her eyes concerned as she waited for her friend to continue. "Oh Ruby, I've made such a mistake." Her shoulder slumped, Belle fighting not to lower her head.

"What happened?"

Belle let out a choked laugh. "I don't even how to begin to tell you this. I don't even know how to make this sound right to myself, let alone to someone else..."

"Whatever it is, I won't judge you..."

"How can you not?!" Belle couldn't keep the tortured look off her face. "When I judge and blame myself? For being so stupid...for putting myself in a situation where I had to act, where I had to make that God awful choice."

Ruby's was quizzical, echoing Belle's words. "Choice? What choice?"

"Hook had something of Rumplestiltskin's. Something precious and irreplaceable." Belle shook her head no. "I should have stayed where Rumplestiltskin told me to. I shouldn't have been so quick to prove myself, so quick to try and play hero. I am a fool for going there."

"No, you're not." Ruby said firmly. "You just wanted to help the man that you love."

"And look where that desire got me! I've lost everything! Rumplestiltskin will never want to have anything to do with me...not without, maybe even if, I allow him to do the unthinkable and kill Hook."

"Can't say I understand. Just what happened?" Ruby asked.

"I..." A hesitation. "I came face to face with Hook. He uh...he gave me an ultimatum. I had to choose...let Rumplestiltskin's precious item be destroyed, or..."

"Or what?" Ruby gently prodded when Belle fell silent for longer than a minute.

"Or to give myself to him." Belle saw how wide eyed Ruby got, the woman looking flabbergasted.

"You didn't..."

"It was the only thing I could do! The only way to keep Rumple's precious item from being destroyed!" Belle exclaimed, all her agitation and desperation in her voice. "What Hook took from him is irreplaceable...Rumple NEEDS it."

"What could possibly be that valuable?" Ruby demanded with a hint of anger to her voice. "Belle, you are infinitely more precious than any object he could have had. Don't you realize your own worth, how irreplaceable YOU are?"

Belle flinched, shaking her head. "You don't understand."

"No I don't." agreed Ruby bluntly. "And I'm not going to sit around and let Hook or Rumplestiltskin get away with this!" She was reaching into her pocket, pulling out her cell phone.

"What are you going to do? Who are you going to call?" Belle was anxious.

"The Charmings. They need to know Hook and most likely Cora are in Storybrooke." Ruby was already dialing the number. "I'm only sorry we couldn't have had more of a warning to stop Hook from bothering YOU."

Belle quickly grabbed at a napkin, wiping at her eyes. She felt overcome with emotions, by the fierce protectiveness Ruby felt to right the wrongs done to Belle. She might even be crying just a little, over the words Ruby had said, over how there hadn't been time for a warning to prevent the whole situation with Hook from happening.

As Ruby had a hurried, and to the point conversation with whichever Charming had answered the phone, Belle resumed gazing out the window. Watching the people walk by, how innocent and care free they seemed. How oblivious they were to Belle's problems, and to the fact that the danger of Cora might well be lurking among them.

Belle realized then that she should have let them know sooner about Hook being in town. But she had been so caught up in Rumplestiltskin's problems with the pirate, that she hadn't had time to truly think. Hadn't had time to realize just what Hook's arrival in Storybrooke might mean, let alone think to warn the Sheriff of the threats.

Not that Rumplestiltskin would have wanted Belle to involve anyone else in their problems. Not when he was so secretive, even to her. The man had barely told her anything about the vendetta between him and Hook, leaving the pirate to fling a nasty surprise on Belle with the reveal that it had been Rumplestiltskin himself who had killed the woman both men had loved.

Shivering, Belle wondering if knowing that bit of info would have affected her decision to go to Hook's ship alone. Maybe if she had known just how badly Hook wanted revenge, how hurt he was by Mila's murder, maybe if Belle had thought it was something more than a petty disagreement the two had had, she would have stayed far away from the pirate and his ship.

"I'm such a fool." Belle whispered it, and still Ruby heard her.

"No you're not." She insisted, patting Belle's hand, then responding to something the person on the other end of the phone said. "And you're a far better person than I would have been in the situation." A wolfish grin was given to Belle. "I would have told both Hook and Rumplestiltskin just where they could go, for getting me caught up in their madness."

Ruby probably would have been able to overpower Hook, and forcibly take the scarf from him. If not in her human form, than as her wolfish counterpart, both halves stronger and faster than a regular human or wolf would be.

But Belle didn't have any super physical strength to call on, nor did she have any magic other than true love's kiss. She had to rely on her smarts, her quick thinking, and even that hadn't been enough when forced to make a split second decision on Rumplestiltskin's behalf.

"Where's Rumplestiltskin now?" Ruby asked, and Belle merely shrugged.

"I'm the last person he'll confide in now..."

"He's an idiot for that." Ruby made noise over Belle's attempt to protest that. "He doesn't have to like what you did, but he should at least be grateful and appreciate you sacrificed for his sake."

Instead Rumplestiltskin had had what amounted to his own ultimatum, the man wanting to kill Hook and turning even angrier at Belle's refusal to allow such a thing. "He was angry..." Belle said out loud, but it was a feeble defense. "He had just seen me in the pirate's arms..."

"That's still no excuse!" Ruby said savagely, then made confirming noises to whatever was being said over her cell phone. "Right, we'll be waiting."

"We?"

"They want to hear from you." Ruby explained. "You might be able to help them find Cora."

"I really don't know anything about her, and Hook hasn't bothered to mention her even one time." Belle stated.

"Then we MAKE him tell us what he knows." smirked Ruby, the woman looking like she was enjoying the idea of forcing the pirate to talk.

"I don't think it will be that easy."

"I'm actually counting on it not to be." Ruby looked almost vicious then, flashing her teeth at Belle. The brown haired woman couldn't help but shiver, remembering it was a werewolf who she was friends with.

Not that she thought Ruby would get out of control and do something permanent to Hook. She knew Ruby had more control over her wolf side than that, but still Belle wasn't fond of violence of any kind. Even to someone who deserved it, even to a man like Hook.

"Even if you hurt him, it won't change anything. Won't make things right between me and Rumplestiltskin." lamented Belle.

"Always did say you were better than that man deserved." Ruby grumbled. "His behavior over this just proves it."

"You don't understand..."

"No, Belle." Ruby interrupted. 'It's you who don't. Thinking some item is more important than your own self worth? Letting Rumplestiltskin twist you up inside, so you trade yourself away for it, and then he all but abandons you for it? You deserve better...and the hell if I'm not going to tell him that!"

Ruby was looking past her now, staring over Belle's shoulder towards the entrance of the diner. "Speak of the devil now." Ruby murmured, and Belle froze. Knowing who had to have walked in, and yet disbelief still shook her down to the core.

"Rumplestiltskin!" Ruby snapped out loudly, smoothly rising from her seat.

"Ruby!" Belle hissed, and quickly turned. She saw the shock in Rumplestiltskin's eyes, and then it was swallowed up by a flicker of pain, and then a burst of real anger. He actually grimaced, even as Belle stood up, nervously tucking her hair back over one ear in a self conscious gesture.

"Rumple." She said out loud. Her mouth felt too dry, Belle far too nervous at the sight of Rumplestiltskin. She wet her lips, then tried for a smile. It was tremulous at best, the woman taking a step past Ruby.

"You found it." Belle said, her eyes on the buttery yellow scarf resting on Rumplestiltskin's shoulders. "Rumple I'm so happy for you."

He looked at her, and she could see the struggle within him. He started to open his mouth, and then abruptly turned. He walked out of the diner, barreling past a couple in his haste to get away from Belle. Her cheeks flushed, Belle sure all eyes in the diner were on her, people noting the blatant dismissal Rumplestiltskin had just given her.

"Oh no he doesn't." growled Ruby, and suddenly she was running past Belle. It was all Belle could do to follow, gasping out Ruby's name in a strangled sounded voice.

To Be Continued...

Ah...still feeling run down tired these past few days. Then Tuesday and extending into the early hours of Wednesday, I had a really bad migraine. So that really interfered with writing. I was gonna work on Restraint, but again trade off keeps insisting on just one more chapter. Course I thought there would be more of a Rumple Belle scene in this chapter, but I guess I can worry about how to get it right for NEXT chapter. Mainly I'm worry cause I don't want Rumplestiltskin to be totally...um can't think of the word, I'm blanking on it. Airhead moment!

But I want him to be angry, but not like a total bitch to her. But he needs to upset Belle enough for her to do something drastic. Needs to get her upset so that it's believable what happens next in terms of what she goes to do. So fun times (I.e. major aggravation! XD) for me to try and get the scene right for next chapter. *face palm.*

Originally I had about 10 KB written of the Ruby Belle scene, but thank God I rewrote it. It really stunk in comparison to what ended up being the completed chapter. Sometimes I swear my mind wants me to write the crappy version to get it out of my system, so that then I can hopefully write the much better version. ^^''

-Michelle

K-Milah, aw it's appreciated that you took the time to write, even if you felt quiet! XD I really do appreciate it, so thank you so much! I'm glad you like all my rambling and authors notes. I'm such a chatterbox, and it's such a struggle not to spoil everything. I like um want to spoil and don't want to, cause as much as I get excited to share my ideas, I also want to surprise people and keep them guessing a little. So it is such a struggle! XD

Lilbobcatgirl88, yes Belle is going through so much in this fic. The poor dear. And if I can get next chapter right, the Rumple Belle (plus Ruby) scene...she's gonna be even more upset. She's really going through the wringer in this fic. But I'm glad if it's got you waiting for the updates! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Faster almost than Belle could blink, Ruby had ran outside of the diner. Belle had one instant to cry out the woman's name, and then her need to follow kicked in. It was more than self preservation, though Belle did fear the damage that both Ruby and Rumplestiltskin could inadvertently do with misspoken words. Her reputation could very well end up in tatters, Belle maligned and exposed in the heat of the moment by a careless comment spoken by either of the two.

Instead she was more concerned over what the two strong willed, powerful creatures might end up doing to each other. Ruby was after all, no mere waitress, but a strong and fierce werewolf, who was unwaveringly loyal to her friends. She wouldn't care much, that Rumplestiltskin was as strong in magic as a werewolf was in physical strength, and that the man was even quicker to lose his temper than even the most feral of wolves. And although Ruby might be wary, she wouldn't let Rumplestiltskin's reputation as the Dark One, stop her from righting a wrong against a friend. Especially when that friend was Belle, someone she had always considered far too good for the likes of a beast like Rumplestiltskin.

Fearing it might come to blows, Belle hurried down the street. She could see Ruby had caught up to Rumplestiltskin, the man not bothering with his magic to speed away. The wolf had firm hold of his arm, all but wrenching him aside to face her. Belle saw the thinly veiled attempt he made to control his fury at Ruby's daring touch, his grip on the expensive walking stick going white knuckled.

The eyes of the patrons of the diner were on them, people having hurried to the glass windows to peer out onto the street. They weren't bold enough to actually come out to eavesdrop, but there were others out and about. Others more bold, or having just that strong a curiosity that it override their good sense. Those brave few actually stood there, not quite crowding around Rumplestiltskin and Ruby, who were already having a heated exchange in low tones.

Ruby however, was getting progressively louder, gesturing angrily with the hand not holding onto Rumplestiltskin's arm. The man although sneering, his eyes dark and furious looking, still maintained that quiet calm, Rumplestiltskin valuing his privacy. Belle dared not hope for more, not wanting to build her hopes up that he might be guarding her reputation by speaking in so soft a voice.

Such was Ruby's anger, and increasing frustration, that the woman didn't seem to realize how loud she was getting. Belle noticeably flinched, hurrying past the curious stares of bystanders who stood closer than they should.

"Got her so twisted up inside..." Ruby was in the midst of saying, as Belle drew near. Neither the wolf nor the man so much as looked towards the brunette beauty, not when they were too busy glaring at each other. "That she thinks so little of her own self worth, that she would sacrifice just about anything for you."

"It's not something I ASKED her to do." Rumplestiltskin pointed out with a snarl. "She made that decision on her own."

"Because you had her thinking she had no choice!" Ruby shot back. "When Belle should have told that pirate AND YOU exactly where you both could go!"

"Ruby...!" Belle all but hissed the woman's name and was ignored.

"But no. For some reason, she loves you. Though Gods above, we all know you're not a man worthy of such a thing."

"Are you through with wasting my time?" Rumplestiltskin demanded, his voice and expression totally cold. Even the heat of his fury had been swallowed up, leaving him to appear dead to feeling.

Ruby made an outraged sound. "Wasting your time? Is that what you think this is?!" She scoffed then. "I'm here to make you realize just what you tossed aside, and how Belle will be better off to have been freed from you!"

"Ruby, that's enough!" Belle snapped, and finally got acknowledgement, though the wolf wisely did not take her eyes off of Rumplestiltskin. The man's entire being radiated tension, with violence underlying his every move. If Ruby didn't let go of his arm soon, she might find herself backhanded by more than just his magic, a thought that was alarming to Belle for more than just one reason.

Once, once she would have been sure Rumplestiltskin would have been able to control himself. That he would have been too good a man to genuinely hurt a woman, especially one who was simply acting out of concern for the friend they both loved. But now? Now Rumplestiltskin seemed unpredictable and dangerous, as if his grief and disappointment, his bitter hurt over Belle's awful choice, was slowly spiraling him back into darkness. A darkness Belle didn't know how or if she could stop, especially when the only thing that might possibly appease him, was to allow Rumplestiltskin to kill Hook in cold blood.

"It's not enough." Ruby insisted, eyes still on Rumplestiltskin. "He's hurt you terribly."

That interestingly enough, got Rumplestiltskin to briefly flick his eyes in Belle's direction. For one second Belle let hope build in her, seeing the searching look the man gave her. Briefly, she swore a flicker of worry shown in his eyes. And then his gaze hardened, having noticed something about her neck. Belle guiltily brought a hand up to cover the mark left by Hook's lips, positive she was turning red in humiliation.

Trying to remember just when the pirate had left such a mark on her neck, whether it had been before or after Rumplestiltskin had found them in bed that first time, a flustered Belle still spoke. "I am not the only one who is hurting..."

"So you think what...that justifies his abandoning you? That it's okay for him to just turn his back on you, after all you've done, all you've sacrificed for him?"

Rumplestiltskin was still staring at Belle, and though his gaze was unreadable, Belle knew he had seen her red face, an all too telling sign of Belle's own shame. He might even be trying to remember if she had been marked earlier, and if she hadn't, Belle shuddered to imagine what Rumplestiltskin was thinking of her now. How much worse would his hurt and his anger be, to even suspect Belle had slept with Hook a second time. Never mind the times that had followed after, the pirate a downright sexual beast with an insatiable appetite where desire and sin was concerned.

Wanting to say so many things, Belle could only whisper a soft spoken apology. "I'm sorry."

Ruby grit her teeth at that. "If you ever, EVER cared anything at all for her...then let that be enough. Forgive and move on from what has happened." But it was clear it cost Ruby to say that, the woman sour faced as she fought to keep from adding some snide comment.

"Belle knows what needs to be done, in order for THAT to happen." Rumplestiltskin said, and though she flinched, Belle shook her head no immediately.

"I can't let you do that...Not at the cost it will demand on you." She told him. His expression was the utmost in bitterness.

"Then it appears we have nothing left to talk about."

"You...you bastard!" Ruby snapped. Rumplestiltskin was already jerking his arm free, Belle reaching to try and restrain Ruby from lunging at him. "Your love isn't worth a damn thing, if this is how you treat her!"

"Love isn't always enough." Rumplestiltskin answered, calmly adjusting his suit's jacket. "And though it can accomplish a great many things, not even love is enough to get me to tolerate Belle's involvement with that man."

"You selfish, cowardly..."

"Ruby that's enough!" Belle said loudly and firmly, though her heart was breaking even more. Rumplestiltskin had finally found the one thing he wouldn't forgive her for, so hurt and angered by Belle's bad decision, that it blinded him to everything else. It didn't matter she had done it for him, for his chance to be reunited with his son. All he seemed to focus on was that Belle wasn't allowing him to kill Hook, as though she was protecting the pirate when in truth she was protecting Rumplestiltskin, his soul, from the darkness inside him.

It was down to choices again, terrible ones. She could let Rumplestiltskin murder Hook, and get him back, but at the cost of his soul. Or she could continue to protect that goodness inside him by blocking his attempts at a killing revenge, but lose that loving relationship they had once had.

To Belle, difficult though it was, there was only once choice she could really make. And that was to protect Rumplestiltskin's soul, the good side she knew still existed, even at a cost to herself. It didn't stop her from hurting, from having her heart ripped in halves.

As she stood there, blinking back tears, Belle was aware that this was the second time Rumplestiltskin had walked away from her. The second time in roughly twenty four hours that he left without so much as one more look her way. Belle wanted to break down completely, her lower lip trembling as she held in a sob. Sensing the turmoil in Belle, Ruby stopped fighting her grip, and turned instead to embrace her.

"It'll be okay..." Ruby whispered. "Someday..."

"Someday what?" Belle asked, and Ruby shifted uneasily before settling on an answer she must have thought wouldn't hurt quite so badly.

"Someday the pain won't be quite as bad, you won't hurt this much."

The sobs almost came then, only the awareness that they were being watched by a very nosy crowd of people. Trying to shield herself against Ruby's body, the woman with the red streaked black hair turned to glare at the bystanders.

"Go on, get!" She all but snarled. "You've seen and heard enough!"

The crowd let out unhappy murmurs, not all of them moving to leave. Belle could feel their eyes on her, their overwhelming desire to be privy to secrets they had no right to, suffocating her. She could only pray that the way she hid herself against Ruby's side, that not many would notice the kiss mark on her neck. But even if by some miracle, only a few did, the public, and not cryptic enough words spoken here today, would give the crowd plenty to speculate on.

Shamed faced, and trying not to cringe, Belle let Ruby guide her past the crowd. She could hear them talking, and not much of it was in quiet murmurs. People saying things about how they knew that Rumplestiltskin would have eventually turned his back on Belle, even wondering what unforgivable sin she had committed to make a beast like the Dark One abandon her.

Belle knew she owed them nothing, and certainly not an explanation. And still she flinched when speculation turned to the man mentioned. They couldn't have known who Hook was, not when neither of the three had said him by name. But it was still horrifying to hear them run down the names of every man she had ever held so much as a brief conversation with, these cruel gossips loudly trying to piece together, perhaps goad Belle into revealing just what had happened.

"Just ignore them." Ruby was advising, the two almost to the diner's front entrance. Cars could be seen slowing, the people inside them wondering what held the crowd on the sidewalk's attention.

"Easier said then done." Belle murmured, somehow managing not to let out a broken sob. She stepped into the diner, and found herself the focus of more stares. And then Granny from across the room was briskly clapping her hands together, demanding everyone stop being so rude or that they could leave.

With a murmur of dissent, the patrons of the diner, turned back to their forgotten meals. "Keep your head held high." Belle heard Ruby advise. It was difficult, extremely so, Belle fixing her gaze on the booth she had previously been sitting at. The booth that gave her a clear view of the pawn shop, Rumplestiltskin having disappeared inside. It's sign had been turned to announce the shop was closed for the day, the man who owned it having no need for the problems and money of the townspeople.

Belle had a feeling the pawnshop would remain closed for a lot longer than a day. Rumplestiltskin DID have exactly what he needed, at least to find his son now. The son Belle had endeavored to ensure he could be found, a son that Belle wondered if she' ever be able to look at without feeling the pain of her loss.

Wondering about that, and if the pain would ever numb down to a more manageable level, Belle listlessly picked at her now cold drink. Ruby had followed her to the table, but at the sight of a car slowing, searching for a spot in which to park, she hurried back out onto the street.

Belle watched as her friend approached the three coming out of the car, two women and a man. The tall, lovely blonde, bore a resemblance to both the man and woman she was with, her parents, one time rulers of the Enchanted Realm, and many of the kingdoms within. Belle had never had true experience with them as King and Queen. Snow white and her prince had simply come into power AFTER the Evil Queen Regina had imprisoned Belle in her tower.

The Charmings, as Ruby affectionately referred to the family, were not people Belle was terribly familiar with as a whole. Snow White and her daughter, the sheriff of this town, had been away almost as long as Belle had been free. The prince however, was a different story, though right now he was so worried for his family's safety, that he couldn't manage even a small smile at Belle.

Ruby slid in next to her at the booth, the blonde sheriff, whose name was Emma Swan, taking a seat opposite the two women. Her mother Snow White, joined her in sitting down, while the prince remained standing, both guarding the women and daring anyone to defy sense and come near enough to eavesdrop.

Conversation among the group didn't immediately flow. Belle couldn't bring herself to do more than whisper a sad hello, her fingers fidgeting on the cold drink glass. The sheriff, Emma, began to speak, an almost impatient note to her voice that was cut off at Ruby's question.

"Where's Henry?"

Asking the sheriff about her son, softened the woman's face. She smiled, and it was genuine. "He's with Doctor Hopper and Pongo." Her eyes touched on Belle. "I want to thank you for that, for what you did to rescue the doctor."

Belle nodded, but still couldn't find the words to speak.

"He wasn't hurt, was he?" Ruby asked.

"He's been roughed up a bit, but otherwise, he's fine. Remarkably so, given we all thought he had been killed!" Emma said, wide eyed and shaking her head as though she still couldn't believe the strangeness of what had happened.

"It was Cora who was responsible." Snow White added.

"Cora AND Hook." muttered Ruby with a soft growl.

"Doctor Hopper wasn't sure who either of his captives were, but from the descriptions he gave us..." Emma sighed. "It's definitely them." Her brow furrowed with her frown. "How did they get to Storybrooke? The compass should have been the only thing that could have led them here!"

Belle was lost, not knowing all the details of Snow and Emma's struggles to get back to the town of Storybrooke. "Compass?"

"An item that was key, to keeping us from ending up lost in one of a dozen different realms." Snow White explained, and Emma seemed to shiver at that. The sheriff was still so new to magic, to the idea of other worlds existing, but her stint in one of those other lands, had been enough to get her to believe in a great many things.

"I'm afraid I don't know anything about how Hook could have gotten here." Belle offered apologetically. "Nor did I see any sign of this Cora..."

"But you've been to his ship?" The prince asked, and Belle found herself nodding, even as her cheeks flushed with color.

"It's invisible." She revealed. "Completely hidden from the eye, and docked at pier twelve. I found it by pure chance..."

"How?" A curious Emma asked.

"There was a few clues..." But Belle now wished she hadn't been so clever in tracking the pirate down. "Once I got to the pier, it was almost easy to find it." She remembered the birds, the great white seagulls flying over head, some of them landing on top of the invisible masts. "The magic only cloaks the ship and the people inside. It doesn't affect lesser creatures, or the fish feed I scattered to find it's steps."

"Just what were you doing there?" Another flush of color at Emma's question, Belle fidgeting more with the glass.

"It's...it's complicated."

"But it might help us." Emma quickly said. "If Hook and Cora are still working together..."

"I don't know if they are." Belle told them. "Honestly, I don't think Hook cares about anything but getting revenge on Rumplestiltskin..." She was almost pleased her voice didn't break then, that her eyes didn't overflow with tears. But her hand shook all the same, Ruby covering it with her own in a show of support.

"Revenge? Revenge for what?" Emma's brow wrinkled.

Belle hesitated. "It's not my story to disclose."

"But they involved you in their revenge." Ruby pointed out.

"I involved myself." Belle muttered.

"Wait, THEIR revenge." Emma said, frowning further. "As in it's not just a one sided vendetta on Hook's part?"

"No, they both have reason to...to hate." Belle told them. "Not that I think it justifies them going after each other."

"Or involving innocents in their spat." Ruby added, still covering Belle's hand. Only she was aware of it's tremble, the Charmings not privy to how badly Belle was trying not to shake.

"Is it going to continue?" The Prince asked. "Why isn't Hook dead?"

Belle knew what he was really asking, the man wondering why Rumplestiltskin hadn't already killed the pirate. "I asked him not to kill Hook."

"And he listened?" Snow White asked amazed.

"I have...HAD a special relationship with him." Belle said by way of explanation, a sad look on her face.

"HAD?" Emma questioned sharply.

"There's been some...complications." Ruby growled. "Despite all Belle did, all her sacrifice, Rumplestiltskin is as cold a monster as ever..."

"That's not fair!" protested Belle, at the same time Emma and Snow both spoke in quizzical tones.

"Sacrifice?"

Another flush of color on Belle's face, the woman lowering her eyes.

"Just WHAT happened?"

"Did Hook...did he hurt you in some way?" Snow added after her daughter's question.

"It doesn't matter..." Belle muttered, and Ruby made an enraged sound.

"Doesn't matter?!" The Charmings echoed the wolf's sentiment.

"It was my own choice..." Belle added.

"Wasn't much of a choice." Ruby grumbled.

"Okay, would someone please tell me what's going on? If not why Hook and Rumplestiltskin are after each other, then WHY you were there on his ship?" Emma demanded.

Belle considered the question a moment, before speaking in a slow, halting manner. "Hook took something important of Rumplestiltskin's. Something irreplaceable. I went to get it back, to try and keep the peace so that no one would end up hurt or dead..."

"And you found Doctor Hopper instead." Emma noted, and Belle nodded. "Then what happened after?"

There was a squeeze on her hand, Ruby trying to be encouraging. "I..." Belle couldn't look at anyone then. "I made a deal with Hook."

"A deal?" Snow White was concerned. "What kind of deal?"

"To keep Hook from destroying Rumplestiltskin's irreplaceable item." Belle whispered. "There was no time, no other thing I could do..."

"You should have let him destroy it." She heard Ruby grumble under her breath.

"What did you do for it?" Emma's phrasing left Belle mortified, the tears falling.

"Oh...OH." Snow White made a noise of understanding, and hurriedly handed Belle some napkins. Belle took them gratefully, and began wiping at her tears.

"What?" Emma was confused, not having grasped what Belle's sacrifice was. "What did you have to do?"

"Emma..." Snow White put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, shaking her head no. The blonde glanced at her mother, and some kind of understanding dawned.

"You didn't..." Emma said out loud, and then at Belle's loud sniffle, became angry. "I'm going to kill him." She announced.

"You'll have to get in line." Ruby said. "Because I'm going to kill him first."

"I hate to pull rank, but I think in this case I should be the one to kill him." The prince was saying.

"No one is killing anyone just yet." Snow White said, trying to be the sensible one.

"But he blackmailed her into sleeping with him!" Emma hissed, just a little too loudly. She was quickly shushed, but Belle could swear the diner had gone quiet around them. She cried harder at that, further humiliated.

"He can't get away with this." Emma added in a quieter tone.

"He won't." Stated the Prince.

"It was my choice." Belle whispered, drawing their attention back to her. "I did it for Rumplestiltskin...I did it so...so..."

"What could possibly be that important?" Snow White asked.

Belle could only shrug.

"Stop protecting him!" exclaimed Ruby heatedly. "Not after he's betrayed you..."

"I betrayed him first." Belle said. "In trying to save him, in trying to save his...to save his precious item, I hurt him badly..."

"I don't understand what could be that important for you do have...have..."

"That's what I've been trying to make her understand. NO item is more important than Belle's own self." Ruby was exasperated and angry again. "That man Rumplestiltskin has got her so confused, so twisted about that she would and did just about everything for him!"

"I love him." It was a simple statement, but it tore a powerful reaction out of her, Belle openly sobbing.

The sheriff seemed uncomfortable with Belle's tears, shifting in her seat. Snow White watched with moist eyes, handing more napkins to the brunette. "We all sacrifice for love." She said out loud. "Even if the one we love can't always appreciate it."

"He's never going to forgive me..." Belle whispered, then made protesting noises at Snow White's feeble attempt to reassure her of the opposite. "I KNOW that to be true. I've seen the look in his eyes, have had a taste of his pain. He can't forgive me, not for what I've done! Nor could he have forgiven my allowing Hook to destroy that item of his!"

"A rock and a hard place." Emma said. "Terrible place to be."

"You're better off without him, without either of them." Ruby said, trying to hug Belle.

"At least the worst part is over, right?" Emma asked, and Belle stiffened. "Please tell me it's over..."

Belle practically cried harder. "The deal wasn't for one night." The mother daughter went wide eyed, while the prince's jaw clenched.

"That's it, Hook's a dead man!"

"Kill him AFTER we find out about Cora." Even Snow White was now thirsting for the pirate's blood.

"Please don't!" Belle protested, moving to following the Charmings as they stalked determinedly towards the diner's exit. Ruby was close behind, softly growling.

"Why not!?"

"I..." Redder than she had ever been, Belle whispered. "I made my bed, my choice. I have to accept it..." But she didn't have to like it.

"Not so sure about that." huffed Emma. "But we will consider letting him live..."

"For now." Ruby was heard to mutter.

"Still going to pound him good." Emma added.

"We'll probably HAVE to, if we want to get him to reveal anything about Cora and her whereabouts." Snow White pointed out.

"We'll take turns holding him down." Ruby said, managing a feral grin. "His highness can get the first punch in."

"I might not be able to stop at one punch."

"That's okay, neither will I!" Was Ruby's reply.

They were out on the street, heading for the Charmings' car. Belle moved to follow them inside the vehicle and was stopped.

"I think..." Snow White spoke in a soft gentle tone. "You better stay here. You've had enough of Hook to last you a lifetime."

"I haven't even met the man and I am sick of him." The Prince muttered, as he strapped himself into the car.

"But..." Belle gave a feeble protest. It was not that she wanted to go with them, but she felt like she HAD to. As if her presence there was the only thing that could stop any potential violence from getting out of hand.

"You just go home and rest." Snow White tone was firmer now, the woman giving not so much a suggestion but an order. Belle's attempts to protest this, was quickly shushed, the four driving away within two minutes time. Belle was left standing on the sidewalk, fighting not to break down, as she wondered just where home was now.

To Be Continued...

Ah...so aside from getting sick which delayed all my updates big time, I was having difficulty with the Rumple Belle Ruby scene. Or rather I was worrying and dreading it so much, that I didn't try to write this story for a while. Fortunately I only had to rewrite that scene once...I hope I did a good job, I mean I worried I would have Rumplestiltskin come off too mean to Belle, or too bitchy or something.

Also, had to rearrange some of my plans for this chapter. See I had always imagined that scene leading to Belle doing something drastic. But then I realized I couldn't see Rumple as anything but a private man who wouldn't shout explicit details about Belle and Hook. nor could I see Ruby, even accidentally, revealing in front of a crowd that same info.

So I had to scramble mid chapter to fix things, to rearrange some stuff. Made the conversation with the Charmings the catalyst for what is going to happen next. Although the trigger ended up being the go home, I don't have a home realization for that.

I had also honestly thought, hoped to have this chapter have the story so advanced that the chapter ended differently...at Belle's drastic moment. Now it looks like instead I might have to do a double POV, or rather start with a Belle POV and switch it out midway. We'll see what happens with ten. Right now I am hoping to spell check, proofread, and get this posted before I have to run out the door for a fasting blood test.

Laters!

Michelle

Mick, thank you, I am trying my best to keep at it! :D

Karona BHM, hello! Ah one thing I feel like I am struggling with, with all my attempts at Hook Belle stuff is Rumple's reaction to it all. I've think mentioned more than once, that I find it hard to not think he wouldn't kill Hook...or even maybe physically hurt Belle since he did kill Mila. So it's one of those, I end up having to suspend my belief, or hold back Rumplestiltskin to keep it so no one ends up dead. X_X

Thank you for the words of kindness by the way! Very much appreciated. :) I do feel I did get rather fast to the m rated stuff though! I mean Hook and Belle had sex right in the second chapter. :P It was awfully smutty...though the story itself even with like three sex chapters (so far!) is proving to have a lot of non sex to it. So I'm happy! Even if I really want to write smut right now...but I can't sacrifice the story just to get to sex scenes. Though my friend Robert is really pushing for the Hook Belle sex in a library scene! XD


	10. Chapter 10

Watching Ruby and the Charming family drive off, had proved difficult. Not as difficult as the decision she had made that had led her to Hook's bed, or the losses she had suffered because of it. But seeing her friends go, the last of her support system abruptly gone, left Belle shaking. It made her aware of how vulnerable she felt, how alone and lost she now was. It made her feel frightened, Belle scared of how else her life would spiral out of control.

Most of all, it made the tears she was near constantly battling, fall faster, Belle not managing to stifle her sob. Her pain and heart sickness, her grief all came bubbling forward, Belle making a fist and biting down on it to keep from screaming.

She was rapidly approaching a state of hysteria as it hit her just how awful things now were. She had no home, little money, and few real relationships left to her. Her dependency on Rumplestiltskin had seen to that, the man taking care of everything, even as his continued presence in her life assured that almost no one dared risk form a friendship with Belle. Most simply refused to look past the Dark One's reputation for evil, and that had included her father.

Belle felt another pang of despair, things clenching inside her in pain. Her father had NEVER accepted Rumplestiltskin, or Belle's desire to be with him. To the point he had gone to great lengths, having Belle kidnapped and even trying to send her over the cursed boundary of the town, in order to strip Belle of her true self and the love she had for Rumplestiltskin.

He had failed, in no small part thanks to Rumplestiltskin's own magic. In the months that followed, Belle's father had cut her off, treating it like his daughter had died that day. And though it had been a painful parting, Belle had accepted his decision, choosing Rumplestiltskin over her own father.

Now she had neither, Belle not even sure if her father would welcome her back. Not even if she came crawling, begging for a chance at a reconcile. The not knowing was painful, scary, but even more terrifying was finding out for sure that her father would still continue to abandon her.

Frightened and hurting, Belle did not know how long she stood there at the edge of the sidewalk. She might have stood there frozen forever, if not for an impatient car's honk, the driver wanting the space the Charmings' car had previously occupied.

Snapping out of her daze but not her tears, Belle scrambled out of the way. Through blurry eyes, she saw the strange looks she was given, but was otherwise unbothered. No one wanted to get involved, no one dared, remembering just who Belle was associated with. The word had not yet spread, many of the people who passed her by, not yet knowing her relationship with Rumplestiltskin was at an end.

Belle wondered how long it would take before the whole town knew. Before they did more than just whisper about her. She didn't wonder about the opportunity to have friends, knowing that most people weren't worth bothering with, if they hadn't been able to look past the reputation of the man she had loved.

The man she still loved, Belle eye's darting to the pawn shop across the street. To her surprise, Rumplestiltskin was standing before it's window, actually looking at Belle. Looking until he realized she had seen him, and then the man violently pulled the curtains closed. That rejection was like another knife in her heart, Belle choking on her sobs. And then she was running, her shoes' heels clicking loud on the pavement as Belle ran from the pawn shop, from Rumplestiltskin, from the people around her.

She was in fact, trying to run from her problems. But they were a persistent hound to shake, shadowing her every step. Even as she tried blindly to not think about her heart break, about what she had done, and what was happening to her life, the bad feelings remained.

Those bad feelings, that horrible gut clenching panic, kept her running for what felt like hours. In truth it was nowhere near that amount, but Belle had lost track of time, of distance, even of where she had ended up. Panting with every breath, Belle ran past parts of Storybrooke she had no business in, not recognizing any of the houses, nor noticing when the streets became less maintained.

She kept right on running, until her left heel caught in the deep gash in the sidewalk, her ankle twisting as she fell hard to the ground. Belle cried out harder, hearing the distant rumble of thunder in the sky. She didn't care that a storm was coming, kneeling there on the sidewalk, her ankle throbbing, her knees cut up and bleeding. Not knowing where she was, or if anyone would come to offer her assistance in this oddly empty part of town.

And then she saw it, her eyes focusing on something a few feet away. On the warnings signs posted, the danger that had condemned this area. The curse's boundary, a red line spray painted across the dead end street, across the scraggly looking lawn. Belle knew of the curse, knew it encircled the entire town of Storybrooke. Knew the citizens had taken care to mark every inch that consisted of the boundary, and had abandoned parts of the town where the curse was too near to their homes.

It was fear that had driven the people to do this. The fear of losing themselves, of losing their memories and being replaced by the ordinary people the curse would have them be. It was the curse's only way to keep everyone trapped inside Storybrooke, and it was this curse that Rumplestiltskin had needed Baelfire's scarf to use as a combatant force.

The knowledge of what she had done, of why she had done it and with who, had never left her. It had stayed in the back of her mind, guiding her panicked flight across town. Belle remembered everything in startling detail, from the betrayed and hurt look in Rumplestiltskin's eyes, to his complete rejection of her, to the humiliation of revealing to Ruby and the Charmings what she had done.

Belle even remembered the pirate, and the acts done on his ship. The mortifying time spent in his bed, and the way she hadn't been able to control her reactions to his expert touch. All this was flashing in Belle's mind, the events of the last twenty four hours replaying endlessly. Until she reached a decision, Belle struggling, staggering to her feet as best she could. She wasn't able to put weight on her left foot, but she limped forward all the same. Moved with determination, as Belle stared at the curse's boundary which seemed to both mock and invite her.

Once Belle had feared the curse as much as everyone else in Storybrooke did. Once Belle would have run from it not to it. But now in her moment of utter despair, all Belle could think of was the chance it offered her. The promise of a different life, of being a new person. A person who wouldn't remember anything, wouldn't feel any of the pain and loss that Belle had endured.

In that moment, she didn't hesitate, just wanting an end to her pain. It was a drastic, desperate decision, one not made with a clear thinking head. Belle closed her eyes, and started to let herself drop, intending to fall over the line.

Belle was unprepared for what happened next. For the body crashing into hers. The wind was literally knocked out of her, a man tackling her to the side before she could actually fall over the line. They hit the ground together, and rolled, going further away from the boundary line. Until they came to a stop in the middle of the empty street, the man breathing just as hard as Belle was.

Stunned, Belle lay on her side, her back to her would be savior. She couldn't even cry in the moment, too shocked by what had happened. And then the man began cursing, and Belle recognized his voice. Recognized it so much that it sent her shooting upright with a jolt, her blue eyes wide with shock.

"Bloody hell." The pirate, Hook, lay on his back, his face scrunched up in pain as his good hand felt up his side. "That wasn't good for my ribs..."

Vaguely, Belle recalled Rumplestiltskin had hit Hook with his expensive cane in that area. Hook's ribs had taken a beating, and while not broken, weren't exactly up to being slammed against the ground.

It almost made her flinch, to imagine that kind of pain. A physical pain Belle would have taken over the pain of her broken heart. Somehow, she managed not to crumple, Belle trying to glare at the pirate.

"What...how..." She shook her head. "What are you doing?!"

"I should bloody well be asking you that!" Hook snapped, and Belle found herself the focus of his glare. The pirate looked absolutely furious with her, and Belle almost flinched in response. "Just what were you thinking?!" The pirate continued. "You know what would happen if you went over that line."

"I know." She confirmed, watching Hook frown. "But...it doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter?" He practically exploded with anger. "What does that mean?!"

Belle gave a listless shrug of her shoulders. Hook exhaled slowly, clearly struggling with his patience. "You have friends, don't you? Family who loves you?" Belle flinched at that last one, thinking of her angry and oh so disappointed father. "Why would you want to do this? To yourself, and to them?"

Still she said nothing, her gaze shifting to stare not at Hook but at some far off speck in the distance. Out the corner of her eye, she saw his movements, Hook running a hand over the back of his neck.

"Look, I know it hurts..." He began, awkwardly. "You've just had your heart handed to you by that...by Rumplestiltskin."

"Because of you." She muttered, and now Hook sighed.

"I know I'm not blameless in all of this. But don't expect me to feel bad for giving you that choice. I've spent YEARS waiting for my chance, and with or without you, I wasn't going to stop until I had the crocodile right where it hurt the most."

"So I'm just a casualty of your feud with him." Belle grimaced. "That hardly makes me feel better."

"I suppose it wasn't meant to." mused Hook. "But look at this way. If Rumplestiltskin really loved you, wouldn't he have been able to look past what you did with me?" He started to touch her arm, Belle shrugging free. "Love is supposed to overcome anything, especially if it's true..."

"Some things even love can't salvage." Belle retorted.

"And sometimes love is the cause of the fiercest hurt known to man." Hook countered. "And yet where would we be without it?"

Belle said nothing at first, than slowly turned to look at him. "Would you still have wanted Rumplestiltskin's wife, knowing what the love you two shared would ultimately cause?"

"I love-loved Mila." Hook plainly stated. "I wouldn't trade a second away of what we had together."

"But..."

"I'm a pirate remember? Selfish and used to getting what I want. Even knowing how it all played out, I wouldn't, couldn't give her up. Even to spare her and myself a lot of pain and misery." Hook gave a bitter smile to Belle. "Would you have not loved Rumplestiltskin if you had known what would happen, how he would react to the choice you made for his benefit?"

"I..." She lowered her eyes, and that seemed answer enough.

"The heart wants what it wants, even if it's not always good for us." Hook said. "We have to take the good with the bad, and though it hurts most of the time, an easy way out is not for the likes of us."

"Or..." He arched a dark brow at her. "Have I misjudged you on that?"

Belle started to color, a guilty warmth filling her. It had been so tempting, almost undeniable the urge to cross the boundary and lose herself and her memories in the process. Even as Belle knew Hook was right, that it was the easy way, the coward's way, it still held an appeal to her.

But then she remembered her friends, few that they were, and even her father. The pain they would feel to have lost Belle, to see a stranger in her place. Belle knew then she couldn't truly do it, that she hadn't been thinking clearly earlier. Because Belle couldn't cause pain to her loved ones, even if it meant she herself would be spared all her current hurt.

"What do you care?" Belle finally asked. "It wouldn't matter one way or another, might even make it easier on you, if I were to forget everything."

"I made a deal with you, not the woman you'd become once cursed." Hook answered. Belle began frowning, not finding the answer at all adequate. "And...well, though I'm not sorry for what we did together, I am sorry you're hurting so badly."

She couldn't bring herself to accept his feeble apology. Belle looked away from the pirate, and for the first time truly saw their surroundings. "How far are we from the main street." She wondered out loud, then thought of something else. "And what are you doing here?!"

"I..." Was it her imagination, or was Hook turning flustered. "I went looking for you."

"Why?" She asked, and he just shrugged. Belle narrowed her eyes at Hook, then asked another question. "How did you even find me here?"

"I didn't." He hastened to explain. "I found you just about the time you started to run."

"So you followed me?!"

"And a good thing too!" Hook exclaimed. "Or else you'd be a whole other person now."

Belle leaned back, not quite mollified by Hooks' words. Nor could she bring herself to show any proper gratitude, when Hook himself was hugely at fault for her pain and situation.

"So what was it?" Belle looked blankly at Hook. "What was the proverbial final straw that nearly sent you over the boundary?"

"It...it was a combination of things." Belle said. "It just felt too much to deal with. No home, nearly no money, and not many friends to count on." Not to mention Rumplestiltskin having turned his back on her.

"So in other words, he made you dependant on him, isolated you so you'd have little to no other people to rely on, and then kicked you out." Hook tsked. "And he says I'm the beast."

"You say it like he did all those things on purpose!" Belle exclaimed.

"Didn't he, love?" Hook demanded.

"It's...It's just so many are scared of him, of the man he used to be..."

"Still is." Hook muttered, which Belle tried to ignore.

"They don't see the good in him. They just see the Dark One. It's made them scared to have anything to do with him, and that includes a friendship with me."

"He's well earned the reputation for depravity and cruelty that he has." Hook retorted. "They have a right to be scared, and you should have had more sense than to get involved with him."

"It's not like I started out with any real choice." protested Belle. "My kingdom NEEDED his help. Besides..." She paused. "He isn't anywhere as bad as everyone thinks he is."

"Tell that to the countless number who suffered because of him." He had struck her speechless, Belle opening and closing her mouth with a snap. "Or have you not the nerve to look them in the eye, and speak about Rumplestiltskin's supposed goodness?"

"You...you are hateful man." Belle finally hissed, her face red with her upset.

"It only upsets you so, because a part of you knows I am right about him."

"This conversation is over with!" Belle said, struggling to stand. Hook rose at the same time she did, never taking his eyes off of her. She gave him a fierce, angry glare, then attempted to take a step forward, completely forgetting not to put weight on her left foot.

"Ah!" With a pained cry, Belle starting to stumble. Hook was suddenly there, his arms around her as he caught her. She let out a startled gasp, staring at how close he was, Hook's own expression unreadable.

"You're not getting anywhere on your own, love." He said. "Not with that hurt ankle."

"I'll be fine." Belle insisted, though she had doubts about that. "Really..."

"Sure you will." He said in a knowing tone. "With me to help you."

"I don't want your kind of help!" protested Belle, trying to push her way free of his arms.

"You're getting it all the same." Hook retorted, and shifted her closer. "Consider it part of the deal."

"You mean the part where I am supposed to be your woman?"

"That very one." Hook agreed with a smirk. "It's not all about sex and revenge. I do take care of my own...even when they are too stubborn to accept it."

Again she frowned, though her squirming struggles had lessened in intensity. "That stubbornness has served me well in the past." Belle said, thinking of how she had stubbornly clung to the decision to find the goodness in Rumplestiltskin, not to mention the decision to try and break his curse with her love.

Then to a lesser extent, was the time she had persisted in tracking down the cursed form of Prince Phillipe. Even as the hunting party she had traveld with, had done their best to torment and ditch her. That same stubbornness had allowed her to show mercy to the monster, breaking Philippe's curse in the process.

Her stubbornness didn't always pay off the way Belle wanted it too. It had been stubbornness that had led her to defy Rumplestiltskin, to seek out the pirate's ship. Her stubbornness had led her to Hook's bed, and Belle didn't see how stubbornness would get her out of it any time soon.

To Be Continued...

Okay I don't hate my ending paragraph per se, but I just wonder if I could have figured out a way to add more to it then what it is. But I'm feeling kinda blah about this chapter, at least the second half once Belle and Hook start talking.

So...the first half ended up going through a rewrite. The first attempt was pretty sucky, and rambling on and on...I was able to rewrite it in a much better way. Also the first draft a few times started to go off on tangents I didn't want in the story. *face palm.*

Originally I had planned to have a chapter end with Belle getting tackled by Hook to stop her from being cursed. And then start the chapter after in a Hook POV for the confrontation that follows. But it didn't happen that way. I think a major part of my annoyance is...the fear the conversation was stupid. Or that Hook was weird in this. It did feel weird to me, cause for once he was being very serious about something other than revenge or sex. I feel I would have liked him to be more flirty, but it was hard to when he is trying to soothe/comfort her in his own way.

I want next chapter to be a Hook POV, but not sure if it can be. Just cause there's something Belle is gonna do/know that he won't know her reasons for. (But of course the readers will know!)

So...any feedback about this chapter would be appreciated. Extra appreciated as I'm worrying big time over weirdness. Not sure how to fix it to make myself feel better about it. Might go fiddle with the next chapter of Broken Hearted Comfort for now...it and this one are both competing in my head with scenes to write for them at the moment. Though I also have a few new Hook Belle ideas trying to distract me too...too many ideas, not enough of me to go around. X_X

-Michelle

Sn-46, ah thank you! Just what I needed to hear! :D Yay for doing a great job. *dances in celebration and is being silly* Glad you also like how I've been writing Ruby. And yes, poor Belle...no true home. I took liberties here, since she moved out (I think) in the show, but I thought it'd be more of a punch if she had no true home. I feel like saying all roads lead to Hook, and eventually she'll get to find out not just about the captain but about the man he was before the hook! I know it's been all angsty, but I have at least one silly moment planned...if I can set it up right, it should happen after I do a time skip of about three days. (give or take on the time skip thing.) Thanks again dearie! :D

Beautifully Imperfect, thanks! But I can't take credit for that line, cause he actually said it on the show! I loved the look he gave Belle, like he was taking a insane delight at the dark humor of the situation. Something like that. XD Hope you enjoyed the other chapters as much as you did the first one!

Mary, thanks for reading! I'm glad you like Ruby in this, and hopefully Belle and Hook's meet up in this chapter wasn't too disappointing. I'm trying not to be too hard on myself for it...Really, seriously I am. *shuts up about it now.* I've a few ideas where the Charmings are concerned...but then I better, since I am the author here. It'd be bad if I got blocked creatively or writer's block. *gets out good luck charms to ward of writing misfortune* XD

K-Milah, hi and thanks! Aw man, I had all these plans...some would say delusions of grandeur, to write a whole bunch of updates for all my stories while Once was in repeats. But I got a cold that turned into a really bad case of bronchitis, and there went all my plans and energy. =/ Since recovering, I've written two chapters for Trade Off and two for Broken Hearted Comfort. I hope to write lots more than this though...but it is taking me forever...drives me nuts too. *pouts*

Aw, awesome? Thanks and I think you are too. :D As for the Charmings, would you believe when I started the story I hadn't had such a role for them? It wasn't until I was doing the Ruby Belle in Granny's chapter, and Ruby called them, that I realized they needed to have a bigger part in the story. Which I think helped the story quite a bit for me! *should take bets on who gets to hit Hook the most, or at all.*


	11. Chapter 11

Not for the first time, did Hook wonder what he was doing. Wondered WHY he hadn't just given into his first, exasperated impulse and thrown Belle over his shoulder. Instead he had taken the time to face down that willful streak of stubbornness that had manifested within the girl, actually patient as he coaxed her into leaning on him for the walk back to the pier. Belle had been more than reluctant, actually arguing against it, as though she had had better options to choose from.

Belle hadn't, a fact that clearly upset her. Hook wasn't sure what he would have done, if she had broken down and cried again. Luckily it hadn't happened, Hook instead left to deal with her stubborn refusal of the help he offered, and her ultimate realization that he wasn't going to go away. Not now, not any time soon.

It had felt like far too great a victory, when she had reluctantly taken hold of his arm. Hook had inwardly celebrated even as he had chided her out loud, maneuvering her to lean into him, to relax away some of that tension that left her body stiffer than it should be. That had been nearly two hours ago, and by now much of Belle's initial hesitations had faded in response to the pain of her injury.

Hook had tried to distract her from the worst of it by engaging in idle chatter. Belle had remained uninterested, too lost in her various pains, to truly hold a conversation. But neither did she complain to him. Not about her ankle which had to be throbbing with every limped step, to the grief and heartbreak she was suffering through. Pain that manifested in her eyes, the blue seeming dull with it, the strain of it showing on her pale face and down turned lips.

Hook knew that look well. He had after all, once upon a time, seen it in the mirror every single day for the first years that had followed Mila's murder. It was a bleak look, a hollow look, though the pain was too real, too potent for one to feel completely empty. It was a look that followed one spiraling out of control. A look that usually followed some desperate, despairing act.

It was a look that had followed many a destructive action on Hook's part. There had been drinking, and drugs, not to mention duels to the death. Hook hadn't truly cared if he had lived or died, wanting, needing something, anything to deaden his pain. It took years before the need for revenge overcame the despair, before revenge gave him a reason to live, shaping his purpose.

Not that revenge made a good reason for living. If anything, Hook had been merely existing, expecting to die once he had his revenge. He hadn't for one second considered that he would survive the encounter with Rumplestiltskin, and in some ways he was still in shock that he had. Shocked but pleasantly surprised, because Hook found he now had some other reason for existing.

He gave a side long glance at Belle, who had been leaning more and more into him as her ankle's pain worsened. It was strange, the circumstances that had thrown them together. Almost as strange as thinking this beautiful, bravely loyal, and suffering woman was now HIS. That he was responsible for much of her pain, Hook acknowledged and dismissed. Hook truly felt he was the better course for Belle, that almost anyone was better for her than Rumplestiltskin. And though that relationship had ended with misery and heart ache, at least no one had died.

That in itself was a small miracle. Rumplestiltskin had been the Dark One for a great many years. He had hurt countless people, made damning deals and ruined lives. He had killed, tortured, and manipulated. He had been doing such things for far longer than Belle had been alive. Already having made a reputation for himself for cruelty, the time Hook had spent in Neverland had seen Rumplestiltskin add on to his misdeeds a thousand fold.

Hook still wasn't sure how Rumplestiltskin had gotten a fine woman like Belle to fall in love with him. Or how she could overlook so awful a reputation, to stridently defend a monster like Rumplestiltskin.

Of course, Hook was under no delusions about what kind of man HE was. He didn't see himself as a good guy, or a noble knight, or some hero. He was a pirate, and used to being bad. He had his own twisted sense of honor, and even grayer moral code. He certainly wasn't worthy of a good woman's attention, which is why he had to do some cheating and manipulating of his own. He supposed it made him no better than Rumplestiltskin, as both of them had to have tricked Belle into a relationship.

But even knowing he had blackmailed her into his bed, Hook wouldn't let her go. He couldn't, finding he liked her a little more than he had expected too. It was merely a added bonus, that she was a delight in bed, that their involvement was further sticking it to Rumplestiltskin. Because of Belle, Hook had had a reason to get up this morning, actually looking forward to whatever might happen next.

Of course the day wasn't turning out exactly like Hook had hoped. They had pretty much started the day out with arguing, Belle refusing to eat, to so much as be bullied into sharing a meal with him. That time he HAD given in to his exasperation, though he had kept up his pleasant facade when telling Belle she would either eat with him, or get back into bed with him. And though it was a blow to his male ego, Hook had been sure she would hurriedly start the meal.

Instead, Belle had refused to give in. She had actually dared walk out on him, a fact that annoyed Hook more than he liked. He had actually broken a bottle, rather than chase after her, and even then it had only delayed his pursuit of her by a few hours.

It didn't take much self examination for Hook to realize he was in effect bored. For so many years, more lifetimes then Hook cared to admit to, he had spent the days either grieving or being fueled by his need for revenge. The last few years, revenge had been all that had been on his mind. Hook had lived, breathed, thought revenge. Plot after plot was considered, dismissed, then looked at again. He had actively hunted Rumplestiltskin, questing for items, searching for the thing that would let him finally have his revenge.

Hook had talked to many people, some but not all, powerful beings. Trying to find one who could destroy the Dark One, one who had the power and was willing to be bribed, blackmailed, even actively forced into doing Hook's bidding. It had taken a woman, a beautiful, smart, courageous but otherwise ordinary princess, to be the key to Rumplestiltskin's downfall.

Hook had few regrets for involving Belle in his revenge schemes. He WAS sorry that she was hurting, but was also convinced she'd get over it eventually. Especially with the way Rumplestiltskin was acting, the cold way he now treated her. Belle would see how lucky she was to escape unscathed from the Dark One's clutches, she might even one day feel indebted to Hook for his help in that.

He could imagine the form her gratitude would take, and it left him hard and practically salivating. But it wasn't just for sex that he had gone after Belle. It was the bad feeling, the one that persisted after she had gone. The one that told him to not only check up on her, but insisted he should perhaps make amends for what he had said that morning.

Bad feelings aside, he had never, never been prepared to see Belle attempt to fling herself over the boundary's line. It has shocked him as well as left him furious with her and with himself. Furious for he had realized just how hurt she was by his and Rumplestiltskin's actions, a hurt that would only worsen the longer she was left on her own to think about and wallow in her grief.

Knowing that, it was difficult to maintain being angry with her. Even as his heart had beat wildly from the near disaster, Hook had tried to comfort her. Of course, being who he was, it wasn't the best attempt at comfort. But at least she appeared to LISTEN to him, and the fact that Belle hadn't attempted a second trip across the boundary, was something.

Hook intended to keep a very close eye on her at all times. He wasn't about to let her go off on her own again, given the panic and hysteria he had witnessed today. That depth of fear, it was enough to drive her to do something stupidly dangerous again, and that was something Hook would avoid happening at all costs.

It was because he was invested in Belle. Invested in the relationship, twisted though it was. Hook was interested in having a future, actually having something to look forward to for once in his life. He wasn't in love with Belle, but he thought the two of them could be good together. It was just another reason he was determined to be patient, to help her deal with her upsets no matter how long it took.

He didn't expect it to be easy. Belle wasn't exactly warming up to him, the woman seeing him as her enemy. Hook knew he had his work cut out for him, if he wanted to endear himself to Belle. But he was nothing if not willing to try, and try his very best to succeed at that.

It wasn't discouraging that Belle refused to hold a conversation with him. It was enough that she listened, that she came with him, albeit reluctantly. Time would do the rest, allowing Belle to see that Hook could be so much more than just an unwanted lover. But he was eager to resume that aspect of their relationship, finding it difficult to behave with her so close. With her scent in the air, her soft body pressing against his arm, her sweet lips begging to be kissed.

If Hook let it, desire would rapidly over take his senses. Which is why it was a fortuitous chance, that the storm that had been threathening all afternoon, finally opened up. With loud, crashing sounds of thunder, it's lightning a white streaking arc in the sky, the rains fell, and fell hard. Belle and Hook were soaked to the bone within a minute of the storm starting, and many of the people out on the streets quickly scattered, searching for a dry spot to wait out the storm.

The unlikely pair however, were only a few blocks away from the pier. Hook didn't have to think much on what to do, quickly scooping up a startled Belle into his arms. He got a glimpse of wide open eyes, the blue of them still dull with pain. Her hair, a brown made darker from the rain, was plastered to her, as was her clothes. Even wet and bedraggled, she looked good, Hook glad for the rain and the cooling affect it was having on the worst of his ardor.

"Hang on to me tightly now." Hook advised her with a grin. His lusts might have been cooled by several degrees, but it didn't stop Hook from taking advantage of the rain to press Belle against him. To cradle her against his chest, and enjoy the feel of her wrapping her arms around him. Belle hadn't hesitated long, sensing his intent, and the relief it would offer from both the storm and her ankle's pain.

There wasn't many if any people left on the streets, as Hook made a mad dash for the pier. Thunder sounded louder, the storm almost angry. The air itself seemed to sizzle, lightning preparing to strike several times. But they made it to the ship without further incident, Hook carrying Belle up the invisible stairs, and then into the deck below.

"It's only going to get worse." Hook said, when Belle began trying to shift out of his arms. He refused to take the hint, only holding her more securely as he carried her through the ship. "This kind of weather, it causes bad things to happen to ships out on the sea."

Looking worried, Belle spoke. "Will we be all right then?"

"We're practically land locked." Answered Hook. "This close to shore, there's not much the storm can do. The Jolly Roger's enchanted wood will make sure of that."

"Enchanted wood?" Belle asked, and Hook almost puffed with pride.

"My entire ship's made of it. It gives an added boost of speed and protection, allows the Jolly Roger to travel with ease to just about anywhere." Hook explained, practically boasting about his beloved ship. "Comes with the added bonus of blocking most magic, which cuts down on the spying most practitioners can do."

She seemed to be taking in what he said, and she had stopped trying to get free of his hold. "Is the invisibility part of the package?"

"No." Hook answered. "That's a recent addition. A gift if you will, from an old friend."

"Cora?"

"The one and the same." Hook nodded. "If it wasn't for her advice, I doubt you and I would be here now." By Belle's frown, she didn't look happy to hear that. "We weren't expecting Storybrooke to have any magic." Hook continued, now walking the path to his bedroom. He had to firmly plant his feet down with every step, the ship rocking in the water even with it's anchor down.

"I thought I'd finally be on equal ground with Rumplestiltskin." Hook added. "You can imagine the disaster it would have been for me otherwise." It wasn't Hook's imagination, Belle had actually shuddered in response. He hid a smile, wondering just what Belle had witnessed, what atrocity Rumplestiltskin had committed, to make her feel fright at the thought of someone, anyone, even Hook, going to face him when the Dark One's magic was at full strength.

"It's a hard thing." Hook said, carefully stepping through the wrecked remains of the doorway. Someday soon he'd do what he could to repair it, but for now he had other interests to pursue. "To get revenge on a man who cannot die through conventional means."

"Yet somehow you managed it." Belle sounded bitter then, to which Hook pretended not to notice.

"Aye pet, that I did." He grinned at her, and she looked away. Belle would turn back to him when he walked past the bed, Hook not setting her down anywhere near it. Instead he would carry her into the bathroom, and only then gently ease her onto the bench there.

Clearly confused, Belle stared at him, even as Hook reached to work the buttons open of her wet sweater. "Wait." Belle said, grabbing at his wrist with both hands. "What are you..."

"Ah love, you're wet from the rain, and already starting to shake from it's chill." Even with her trying to stop him, Hook got another button open. "We've got to get you out of these soaked things, before you catch your death in them."

"Wait...wait..." Belle was saying, straining to keep him from undoing anymore buttons. "I don't..."

"No need to be shy, love. I've already seen all your treasures." Hook got the next button open, and couldn't resist brushing his fingers over the top swell of her cleavage. An in drawn hiss of breath was heard from him, the pirate's smirk gone, as he felt how like ice her skin already was.

"We've got to get you warm." He said, fighting the urge to just rip the sweater off of her. "Come now, stop fussing." It took more urging than that, Hook getting the sweater off her, and flinging it to the floor.

"But...what...what will I wear?" Belle wondered out loud.

"You let me worry about that." Hook's words hardly had her reassured. He tried not to let out a breath in appreciation when he peeled off her soaked shirt, staring at her breasts and the wet bra that barely succeeded in covering them. "You..." He had to swallow several times, Hook finding his mouth had gone dry.

"Finish with your undressing." He finally said. "I want you to take a hot shower, while I go brew you something that will warm you up from the inside out."

Making her a drink was the last thing Hook wanted to do, but even he wasn't such a brute as to force his desires on her, when she was so badly off. Even if Hook knew it would be decidedly more delicious to warm Belle up with his own body, with his big hands caressing all over, his dick thrusting inside her.

And then he was coughing, more to cover the fact he had started to fantasize, and react to the ideas. "I'll..." His tone was gruffer than usual, Hook quickly turning away from Belle. "Get in the shower. I shouldn't be gone for more than a few minutes."

He didn't linger for Belle's reply, hurrying out of the room. Once back in the bedroom, Hook quickly pulled off his long leather coat, and the soaked shirt beneath it. He then proceeded to the ship's galley, brewing Belle some tea that was topped off with a bit of rum. It wasn't his intent to get her drunk, just to warm her as quick as possible.

Carrying the hot mug back to the bedroom, Hook set it aside on the room's table. He'd then get a clean shirt from his closet, the size of it such that it would fall down to Belle's knees should she wear it. And damn if he didn't like the thought of her in it, wearing something of his with nothing else underneath it.

More than one fantasy about Belle and his shirt ran through his mind, Hook heading back to the bathroom. She wouldn't hear the door opening over the roar of the shower, and truly Hook's intention was just to check on her. He wasn't expecting to be so profoundly struck by her naked form, her body a beautifully arresting sight, especially with the shower water leaving many slick trails trickling everywhere.

Belle wasn't aware he was watching her. Not when she had her eyes closed, her arms hugging close to her chest, her hands resting on her shoulders. It was a shame that most of her beautiful breasts were covered by her arms, but as for the rest of her Hook had uninterrupted view. He saw everything from her slim waist, the flare of her shapely hips, to her dimpled bottom. He saw her hair falling in loose, wet curls down her back, and Hook longed to sweep them aside and lave his tongue between her shoulder blades.

The fiercest want swept through him, forcing Hook to exert every inch of a control he didn't often make use of. It was almost impossible NOT to go to her, to keep his hands off of Belle. Not caring that he was half dressed, Hook wanted to fall to his knees in the shower, and thoroughly worship at Belle's flesh.

Hook told himself he wasn't a big enough bastard, to jump Belle in the shower when she was still shaking from the cold. Still favoring her left ankle, and might actually be crying at this moment. He told himself he could wait, that he could behave himself for a little while more. It was a lot harder to believe, with his hand gripping the shirt so tightly his knuckles had bled out their color.

To Be Continued of course...

Yay! A long awaited Hook point of view! I'm pleased I didn't have to do any trashing and rewriting too! A little iffy on how I ended it, but every time I tried to add a few sentences more, it felt like it was wrong or going off on a tangent I didn't want. But also I had thought the chapter would end with the Charmings and Ruby's arrival...Oh well, guess that can happen mid chapter...pretty sure I'll do a Belle POV next. Even though I feel like the story is unbalanced with too many Belle POV's...but I'm glad I got to do Hook's thoughts on everything for this one!

For those wondering why I had him think he's not in love with her. I've been trying to establish that, because I didn't want to do the easy thing, or the cliche thing, and have it they had sex, and bam! He now thinks he's in love just cause of bedding her. I want him to get to know Belle beyond sex, to have that realization. Though it doesn't mean it's an end to sex, just this story is being demanding that I not sacrifice my plot ideas for smut scenes. (Even though I've really been wanting to write smut lately. XD)

I ended up with a lot of notes/thoughts for this chapter. Almost tempted to post them, and all the opening lines I trashed, just to show you how amazing it is, that I go from these bare bone rambles of ideas (Which I call notes) to a fully fleshed out chapter. I went through a lot of different opening lines, cause for some reason couldn't get the damn chapter to start. I tend to find starting the hardest, but once I get the opening paragraphs to my satisfaction, the rest of the scene tends to just flow for me. So while it was rough getting this one started, once I found the right words, it all flowed from there! Whoo hoo!

-Michelle

Sn-46, oh thank you so much! Your feedback really made my day, and made me feel a bit better about the soothing scene. Seems we're in agreement about it could have been better with him flirting a little. I also think it's one of those chapters that I'm hard on myself for, then a few months from now I'll look at it and be like what didn't I like about it?! XD

Oh man...now I am face palming, cause I just realized I didn't work in a thought I wanted. I wanted him to be all frowning over being so serious, and maybe think he has to flirt extra hard to make up for it. Ah well...maybe I can use it in another chapter. XD

Thanks again!

Ryunn Kazan, hello and thank you! I'm always glad to meet another fan of the show, and especially of this pairing. :D And yes, trying my best to keep on updating at a better pace.


	12. Chapter 12

Standing under the spray of the shower's warm waters, Belle had had to admit, that this was something she had needed. And not just to chase away the chill that had been within her, but to give her the time to step back and process all that was happening. To actually think with something other than the borderline panic that had underlined her every thought and action for the last day or so.

The act of thinking didn't mean Belle hurt any less. Her heart break was real, the pain potent and damn near disabling. It was dangerous too, having already led her to make one suicidally stupid move when Belle had attempted to cross the boundary. Though she wouldn't have died a traditional type of death, the curse would have destroyed her true self, so that the person Belle now was would exist no more. There would have been no coming back from that, and though it was still tempting, that thought of being stripped of her pain and heart break, Belle knew she couldn't do that to her friends, or her estranged father.

Without panicking guiding her, Belle could see how selfish that would have been. The stress she would have put them all under. And though she still hurt terribly, Belle took comfort in knowing that fatally stupid mistake hadn't been carried to completion. What was less comforting was how the curse had been avoided. The man who had stopped her, actually going so far as to tackle her to the ground rather than let Belle cross over the boundary.

Hook.

Belle's face grew warm, a sort of mortified heat coloring her cheeks. It wasn't the first time he had seen a side of her that Belle would have preferred to keep hidden. Her reluctant ecstasy, the wild abandonment she had experienced at his touch was nothing compared to being seen at her lowest, her most pained. Belle had been blinded by her pain, hysterical and desperate. Despairing as she tried to cross the boundary. Hook had seen it all, from her panicked flight, to that suicidal decision.

Did he judge her for that? Did it even matter? Belle wasn't sure, except to know she didn't like how exposed these circumstances had left her. How vulnerable she felt, how embarrassed and humiliated to have Hook of all people witness such things. Belle couldn't think in terms of gratitude for the saving Hook had done. Not when it was his schemes and manipulations that had led to the situations that had come close to destroying Belle.

But the worst had to be over. Belle couldn't imagine anything Hook or even Rumplestiltskin could do, that would drive her to such a low point again. Belle simply had to be strong, endure whatever came her way just like she had in the past. From her time as the Queen's prisoner, to further back in the early days of her relationship with Rumplestiltskin when he had viewed her as nothing but a slave.

Compared to those times, this experience with Hook was simply no better or no worse. A survivor, Belle would manage just fine save for her embarrassment. Hook might enjoy having her in his thrall, using her to hurt Rumplestiltskin, but ultimately Belle was sure he would tire of this. He couldn't possibly be serious about wanting Belle for his own, couldn't really want to keep having her act as his woman. Eventually Hook would either grow satisfied or bored, thinking his revenge complete. Belle would be free then, left to her own devices to pick up the shattered pieces of her life.

Not sure where she would start with that particular mess, Belle knew she now had time to figure things out. That things weren't as bleak as they had once seemed. Her pain had not lessened, but it now felt she could manage it and whatever pitfalls came her way. She nearly felt hopeful for the future, for the chances that might await her.

Less promising was the fact that Hook was also waiting on her. Belle was frankly surprised at the patience he was showing, that he hadn't come barging in to disturb and molest her during her shower. Belle was under no illusions about what he was expecting, what would happen once she came out of the bathroom. She could think of no other reasons that would have motivated him to bring her back to his ship than for sex.

Belle was resigned to it. She had after all made a deal with him, and Belle was hardly one to back out on a promise. But a part of her couldn't help but hope he had worked out the worst of his lusts. That the insatiable man of the past night, wouldn't be all over her for every waking moment of this one.

Such hopes seemed dashed when Belle stepped out of the shower, and discovered her clothes were gone. Every last piece, including her bra and panties. She didn't know what distressed her more. That Hook had snuck into the bathroom at some point, or that he had taken off with her clothing.

Taking this as proof that Hook really had a one track mind where she was concerned, Belle almost didn't notice the shirt he had left behind on the bathroom's bench. But when she did, she grabbed at it like a life line, quickly slipping the black silk onto her body. It bagged on her, the sleeves so long that she had to roll them up. The hem was no better, falling past her scraped knees.

It also smelled faintly like Hook. A clean and strong masculine scent that Belle was hardly pleased to recognize. Never had she wanted to get this close to the pirate that she would know and find familiar the scent of him. But after what they had done together, she was intimately familiar with a great many aspects of him. And no doubt, Hook was the same with her, which sent off Belle blushing.

Deciding to pretend she was still red faced from her shower, Belle limped out of the bathroom. The pirate was halfway across the room, his back to her. His BARE back, the unvoiced question about her clothing dying in her throat at the sight of it. It had caught her off guard, the idea of Hook waiting for her half undressed so unexpected, so unwanted.

Not that Belle hadn't already seen Hook in various states of undress, and he her. But the fact that he was shirtless now, seemed to only confirm her expectations of what Belle assumed he would want from her. She practically sighed then, then nearly jumped when without turning, Hook spoke.

"Do I take your breath away, love?"

Belle blinked, a moment needed for his tone to register as teasing. Did her face warm further, her blush spreading when Hook turned to grin at her.

"No, not exactly." Belle finally managed to speak. An intrigued gleam lightened Hook's dark gaze, and flustered by it, Belle knew then that he did. By the simple act of looking at her with that ravenous hunger, that blatant lust, Hook could and did steal the breath from her. It wasn't something she would admit to out loud, nor did Belle find it a pleasant feeling. It set her on edge the way Hook often looked at her, that burning blaze of desire that danced naked in his eyes, something frightening compared to the way Rumplestiltskin had looked at her.

Her face nearly crumpled then as Belle realized Rumplestiltskin would never again show her such a loving expression. Hook's grinning face took on a serious slant to it, the man perceptive enough to pick up on Belle's distress. She wasn't sure how he knew, what telling sign had betrayed her in the face of her maintaining her composure.

"Is one of those for me?" Belle asked, inclining her head towards the table behind Hook. Among the bottles of various liquor, there was a black kettle and two glasses. One was still full with what Belle hoped was some tea.

"Freshly brewed and awaiting your pleasure." His smile had returned, Belle taking it to mean he wasn't going to press her about her moment of distress. She supposed he could guess as to what was troubling her, and it was a relief not to have talk about it. Not when talking wouldn't change a damn thing, not the truth of the matter, nor the fact that she hurt over it.

Wondering if she would always hurt this badly, Belle took a step forward. The fact that she favored her left foot, had Hook at her side in an instant, the man lifting her up off the floor. Startled, Belle pushed at his chest, issuing a protesting exclamation.

"I can still walk, you know!"

For one brief instant, both of them tensed, Belle's hands having touched upon Hook's chest. She was made aware of how warm his skin was, and of how this was the first time she had truly touched him in his bare state. It wasn't a loving or sexual touch, but it made her nervous all the same. It probably had to do with the tension that had overtaken Hook's body, the lazy, relaxed way he had been holding her, becoming stiff and unyielding.

"Hook?" Belle asked, nervous as she let her hands fall away. Something showed in his eyes, Belle confused by it. She couldn't know how much Hook had been craving for her to touch him, how earlier he had been almost desperate for it, even as he had known it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

She didn't know any of it, and yet Belle knew enough to be wary. Holding herself absolutely still, rather than do a frantic squirming to get free of his arms. Daring to not to so much as breathe, knowing it would take very little for this to escalate towards the bed.

There was on more thing that Belle didn't know. One more thing she wouldn't have been able to comprehend where Hook was concerned. And that was that he was honestly struggling, torn between concern for Belle, and his desire to bed her. It was completely unlike a pirate to even for one second considering choosing the former over the latter. It put frown lines by his eyes, Hook standing rooted to the spot, with a Belle who was noticeably NOT squirming in his arms.

It was a wise move on her part. To have a blushing, squirming, practically naked Belle in his arms at this moment? It would have ripped the choice from him, Hook moving to act on the desires this delectable female wrought in him. It was a hard enough decision without any prompting from her, leaving them frozen in a moment that could go either way.

When Hook finally took a step forward, it was with noted relief, not to the bed. Belle found herself being lowered into a worn but comfortable chair, the hem of her borrowed shirt riding up high on her thighs. A hurried movement from her had the shirt tugged back into place, but not before Hook had gotten an eye full.

Pink even though Belle knew he had seen more than that during the past night, she wasn't expecting him to tsk. "Not only have you hurt your ankle, but you've gone and done a number on those lovely long legs of yours."

He stepped away from her, and Belle swore Hook's tension grew worse, even as he let out a deep breath. The glass of still warm tea would be given to her, Belle noting on the first sip that it was flavored with something strong. She'd nearly choke on that potent brew, when the pirate dropped down to his knees before her, his strong hands reaching for her legs.

"What...?" Belle managed to speak a word without sputtering. "What are you...?"

Her flesh seemed to break out into goose bumps, Hook looking up at her, while rubbing her left leg. It was a eerily familiar scene. reminiscent of the moment leading up to the first time they had had sex. Hook had been on his knees then too, his hands confidant as they caressed and rubbed over her legs.

This time however, his touch was lighter, Hook rubbing his fingers over one of the many scratches on her leg. The scratches weren't deep enough to have bled much, unlike the scraping of her knees which had hurt something terribly even hours later. But the worst was her ankle, Belle fighting and failing to not flinch when Hook brushed fingers over it in a determined way.

"Swollen..." He murmured, still watching her face. He applied slight pressure to her ankle, turning her foot this way and that. It hurt but not as much as it could have, proving to them both that it really was just a sprain, and nothing more serious than that.

"You were lucky." Hook said, still holding onto her foot. "It'll heal on it's own soon enough." The tea hadn't been the only thing he had brought with him, Hook unwinding a cloth bandage. He'd then proceed to secure it around her ankle, using it to provide some additional support to her ankle.

Hook talked while he did that, every so often looking up from Belle's ankle to meet her curious gaze. "It's strange, Belle." He said. "Today is proving different from my expectations."

"Different?" She asked, and Hook let out an easy going laugh. "Different how?"

"Oh the company, the situation, even the circumstances that brought us together. Take your pick, pet. It's all things I hadn't planned for."

"Then what were you hoping for?" Questioned Belle. "What did you want to happen after you got your revenge on Rumplestiltskin."

"Truthfully?" He had finished wrapping the bandage around her ankle area. "I wasn't wanting much of anything."

She was confused. "What, nothing?"

"It made it easier." Hook answered, staying kneeling on the floor. "To accept that I was going to die soon after I settled with Rumplestiltskin."

Belle shivered then. "That sounds terrible." She meant it too. "How could you live your life that way? With no hope for the future?"

He gave a shrug of his shoulders. "It's easier than you think. Especially if you have no one left, no one to be close too."

"But surely that was your choice." Belle protested. "Rumplestiltskin may have killed Mila, but what about friends, family?"

"It wasn't hard to drive away my friends. And trust me, love, I was pretty terrible in the years that followed Mila's murder." Hook practically sighed then, his eyes almost regretful. "I was bitter and heart sick, angry with Rumplestiltskin, with the world. I took out my pain on others, hurt people, even killed, furious that I lacked the ability to do those things to the man responsible for my loss."

"But surely they understood..."

"Understanding will only get you so far." Hook retorted. "Especially when you've lived for as long as I have."

"You make it sound as though you are an old man." Belle pointed out, watching as Hook went from serious to teasing with a smile.

"Just how old do you think I am?"

"Um." Belle looked at him carefully, noting how he lacked any lines on his face. "I wouldn't much put your age pass thirty."

"Thirty is it?" Hook chuckled then. "I like that." His hand touched her leg again, a light caressing motion that could become so much more. "But I'm afraid you're wrong, love. Because I'm much older than that."

"Then how old are you?!" Belle demanded, her peevishness having more to do with him stroking her leg than anything to do with his true age.

"I'd say I'm only a few decades younger than Rumplestiltskin."

"Only a few decades..." Belle murmured, than shook her head. "You can't be nearly as old as him! You're not immortal."

"No, I am not." Hook agreed. "But remind me to tell you about Neverland some day."

"Neverland..." Belle echoed with surprise. She had heard of the land, a realm thought to be only a myth. And with that myth came fanciful tales, including one about how the people there never aged so much as a single day older.

"But if Neverland is real..."

"Oh it is." Hook assured her.

"That would mean...you've held your grudge against Rumplestiltskin for years."

"HUNDREDS of them at least." Agreed Hook without smiling.

Belle was quiet a moment, processing this. "That is a long time to live in pain..." She said softly, sympathetically. "And an even longer time to live expecting to die."

"Some days knowing an end to the pain WOULD happen, was the only thing that kept me moving forward. That and the idea of perhaps avenging Mila."

"You've succeeded in that, haven't you?" Belle couldn't help but sound bitter than. "So what keeps you going now?" He was quiet, but Belle couldn't tell if Hook was considering a possible answer.

"A few things, I suppose." He finally said. "Chief among them you."

"ME?" She squeaked out, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"Don't look so surprised, sweet." Hook chided. "Not when you worked so hard to keep Rumplestiltskin from finishing me off."

"I didn't do it for you..."

"I know. You thought you were protecting whatever goodness you think exists in him. But the fact remains, I benefited from your belief in him. A belief so strong, even Rumplestiltskin wants to behave because of it."

"It is strong because it is the truth!" protested Belle. "There IS good inside him."

"It'll take a lot more than words to convince me of that. Not after what I've seen him do." Hook told her, then smiled. "We're never going to agree on this, both of us too deep in our opposing beliefs about Rumplestiltskin."

"So we what...agree to disagree about him?" Belle wondered, and Hook nodded. She sighed then. "So what is the other reasons?" But his expression turned teasing, his eyes glimmering with a playful shine to them. It let Belle know Hook wasn't about to be serious in whatever he told her next.

"You are quite the woman, Belle." Hook said. "In and out of bed, you're proving to be a delight. How can I not stick around to enjoy you some more?"

Her faced burned, this time anger warming her cheeks. "That's not something I want to hear!" She snapped.

"But it's true all the same." Hook retorted. "And if by being with you, I continued to twist the dagger in Rumplestiltskin? Why it makes it all the better."

Belle considered throwing the remains of her tea in his face. "You are despicable."

"But honest enough." Hook countered. "Face it love, we're in this together. This is the first day of the rest of our life together, a fact that should be celebrated."

Belle had barely heard the part about celebrating, having gone still and pale. She hadn't liked what Hook had had to say, how he had talked about them having a life together. It was the together part that bothered her, Hook speaking as though he meant it. As though he truly intended to keep this farce of a relationship going indefinitely, as though Hook expected Belle to spend the rest of her life playing at being his woman.

For a woman who had been counting on Hook to eventually tire of relationship born of so twisted a beginning, it was unsettling to think he might really intend to keep her. It left an uneasy feeling inside her, Belle staring dismayed as Hook lifted her right leg, to press a kiss over the top of her foot.

By the look in his eyes, Belle could tell just how he wanted to celebrate too. And though she had been resigned to it earlier, now she felt a fierce urge to rebel against it, Belle trying to jerk her foot free of his grip.

"Hook..." She began, with a nervous lick of her lips. "Do...don't..." His eyes had gone hooded in response to that glimpse of her tongue, Hook laying his hand on her thigh.

"Don't what?" He asked in a husky tone, fingers kneading at her skin.

"Just...just don't..." Belle started to say, giving a little shake of her head. Hook made a shushing sound, dropping down to place a kiss on the thigh he had been massaging. She shivered at that, and tried again, louder this time. "Don't do that!"

Hook outright ignored her, giving her several nibbling kisses on her thigh. Lord help her, but Belle reacted to that, to his nearness, and the feel of his facial hair rubbing against her skin. Her breath caught inside her, Belle not actually gasping just as another voice spoke.

"I believe the lady asked you to stop."

Startled, Belle whipped around to see Ruby and the Charmings standing in the broken doorway of the ship's bedroom. Their expressions were all murderous, the prince actually reaching for a sword that was not there on his belt. Ruby had a shirt in her hand, the fabric still wet from the storm. Belle realized it was one of Hook's, and that Ruby had most likely been using it to scent and track him all over town.

Hook had tensed a moment, before rising to his feet. "Swan." He said, locking eyes with Emma. "I would expect you and your family to know better than to barge uninvited to a place you're not welcome."

"You're on my turf now, pirate. We play by my rules." Emma retorted.

"Oh do we now?" Hook asked, his tone decidedly cool given how annoyed he seemed by the interruption. "This is my ship, not yours. I'm the captain here."

"As long as your ship is in Storybrooke waters, you answer to me." Swan countered. "Now leave Belle be, and come here."

"And if I don't?" Hook asked, sounding bored.

"Then I won't be responsible for how hurt you end up getting." Emma said, an unpleasant smile on her lips.

Hook let out a long suffering sigh, holding up his hand in mock surrender. "All right, all right." He grumbled, before turning to touch Belle's cheek with his hand. "Sit tight love, this shouldn't take more than a minute." A low growl was heard, Ruby sounding wolfish and feral in response to Hook's words. All hell would literally break out seconds later, Ruby charging forward to punch the pirate in retaliation for the sexual promise Hook would attempt to voice to Belle.

All but screaming, Belle tried to lurch out of the chair, not sure who she was more worried for. Ruby WAS a werewolf, but then the pirate had that deadly sharp hook in place of his left hand. Either could do great damage, and neither were holding back in their attacks.

Shouting broke out on the ship, the Charmings rushing forward. Belle glanced at the prince who charged into the fray, and any hope she had that he was there to break up the fight, faded when the prince punched Hook right in the face.

To Be Continued...

I had a difficult time with this chapter, hence it was so many days without an update. The first attempt at the start, was...I guess too rambly and repetitive, and well I trashed it, and made a better attempt at the shower scene for Belle. But then my mind kinda shut down on what to write for the conversation between her and Hook. It wasn't supposed to get sexual either...it just sorta happened by accident. Still haven't been able to get Belle in the frame of mind I wanted/feel I need for the three day time skip either. Hoping next chapter will go well, and then fourteen will be the three days later time skip. *knocks on wood* Not really feeling into writing the Charmings and Ruby tonight...but glad to have this chapter over with. X_X

-Michelle

Ryunn Kazan, heh thanks! Yes. He's trying but it's clearly a struggle to behave around her. XD Giggling about give her a book to make them get along. XD Thanks also, regarding Hook! I'm so happy if it sounds like stuff he would say! :D Even better is imagining him actually saying it in that sexy voice! XD

K-Milah, thanks I'm trying. Though I feel like I'm jinxing myself if I do say it's gonna be a frequent thing. X_X I'm glad though it surprised you that she returned with him so soon. one of the things I had been trying for forever to get to, was the scene in my head of her trying to cross the boundary, and him stopping her. So I knew since she left that she was gonna end up back on his ship! XD However this chapter (twelve) just did not want to behave for me...hope it doesn't upset any plans too badly. And you guessed right about the interruption...but for how long they'll be able to interfere...well...that's supposed to be answered in thirteen!


	13. Chapter 13

There wasn't much time to think. Not with a wolf charging his way. Hook barely had a chance to step away from Belle, before the punch caught him square across the jaw. Pain spiked in him, the wolf packing strength in her fist. Hook would actually stumble back across the floor, his good hand raised up to his face to feel and gauge just how much damage the wolf had done.

He came away lucky, finding it wasn't broken, nor was it dislocated. It still hurt like crazy, Hook knowing he would have a bruise, and some swelling to deal with later. He'd have worse to deal with right now, the wolf still charging, still lashing out with her fists. Hook wasn't one to often hit a woman, but this wolf was leaving him sorely tempted to do just that. Especially with every hit she landed, Hook forced on the evasive, his arm raised up to block the blows.

He was careful with his hook. The wolf hadn't realized the danger she was in, or maybe she just didn't care. But his hook was made of pure silver, one carefully placed stab of it, would end the wolf's threat and possibly her life. He wasn't into killing women, a fact that saved her, even as Hook grew more angry and annoyed.

His mood grew worse when the man's fist came out of nowhere, Hook thoroughly suckered punched by a prince of all people. It was more a blow to his ego than anything, Hook not thinking much of princes in general. Thinking them spoiled, and living charmed lives, their happy endings all but guaranteed. It didn't surprise him that this prince had had to rely on the element of surprise, that he had had to fight dirty to land a punch on Hook. He might even admire the man's quick thinking, and underlying sneakiness, if not for the fact he had used such things against Hook himself.

Instead he was angry, his nose actually bleeding a little. Hook didn't bother to wipe away the blood, instead giving a vicious grin at the prince, a moment before he punched him right back. Several female screams were heard, right before it became an all out brawl. The prince barreled into Hook, trying to take him down, the wolf female skirting around them, waiting for an opening of her own.

Hook and the prince were engaged in a slug fest, punches landing any and everywhere. Hook got one to the stomach, the wind knocked out of him, forcing him to bend forward in time to get backhanded across the face. Hook growled, and brought his hand forward, an uppercut with his fist catching the prince on the chin. The many rings Hook wore on his fingers, helped to slice open the prince's face, blood dripping everywhere.

The blood enraged the wolf, the woman rushing forward though Hook couldn't guess what she intended to do first. Hit him or bite him, and since neither option appealed, Hook grabbed at her arm, twisting it behind her back, before roughly flinging her into the prince.

The prince tried to catch her at the last possible second, but instead tumbled down to the floor with the woman. Hook was already moving into place, to kick the prince in the head, when a gun shot went off. Everyone froze, Hook narrowing his eyes at Swan.

But before he could so much as voice a single word, the blonde haired woman was issuing a threat of her own.

"The next bullet I fire." She said, her gun lowering it's aim from the ceiling to get a bead on Hook. "Will be right at you."

"That's hardly sporting, lass." Hook pointed out. "Especially given all I was trying to do was to defend myself from their attacks."

"Defending is one thing." Swan hissed. "Kicking a man when he is down, is entirely another."

"And yet I didn't see you leaping to MY Defense when the odds were two against one." Hook's tone was sour. "But then I suppose that was all fine and well, as long as I was the one losing."

The blonde gave him her own version of a nasty smile. "Considering what you've done? I'd say you earned the right to be beaten for it."

"Now, now lass. You can't be still holding a grudge over my leaving you locked in that dungeon." Hook smirked at her.

"You left us all to die!" Swan exclaimed, her agitation showing.

"But you didn't die. So we're more than even, considering the foul things you did to me."

"I left you on that beanstalk because we couldn't trust you." protested the Swan woman.

"No, you only thought you couldn't. I had full intentions of honoring my part of the bargain, if it meant I'd get to finally go after the crocodile."

"Pirates have honor?" Hook heard the prince groan. "Don't make me laugh."

"Oh we have honor. It's just not one most people can appreciate." Hook retorted.

"Honor among thieves, is that it?" Hook's attention was drawn to the woman who had spoken, Snow White standing next to, actually holding onto Belle's arm. Both women had done their fair share of screaming, Snow White terrified for her friend and her husband. Belle's reasons for screaming were less known to him, Hook figuring at best it was a case of the beauty not caring for any of the violence that had been happening.

"Something like that." Hook answered Snow White in a cool tone. He didn't appreciate being lumped in with thieves, Hook knowing pirates were a in a class of their own. That they were more than your random, every day thugs, a kind of criminal nobility with reasons and motives beyond that of the common thieves, killers, and bandits.

Rulers of the seas, pirates were free in ways the people of the land could never begin to appreciate. Doing what they liked, taking what or who they wanted, going where they pleased. It was a life like no other, and one not even royalty could match.

"Doesn't matter." Swan's tone was dismissive, her gun still trained on him. "Honor or not, you've done more bad than good."

"Are you sure about that, Swan?" Hook asked, his low tone challenging and underlined by a dangerous sounding growl to it.

"You're a pirate." She said, as if that was all that mattered. And to most people, it was. It was a simple but real truth that most wouldn't be able to look beyond the pirate, to see the individual's worth. Most days Hook didn't care about such attitudes, but with the Swan woman he was disappointed, having thought she'd be a bit more open minded and not so quick to judge.

Ah well, it didn't matter, he thought to himself, giving the Swan woman a bright and cheery smirk. Hiding how it annoyed him, Swan and the other's low opinion of pirates.

"What is it that you and your friends want so badly, that you felt you had to come barging in on a man and his woman's private moment?"

The words he used, the way he had phrased the question, triggered a series of protests, the wolf kneeling on the floor the most vehement in her anger. "Belle is NOT your woman."

"Beg to differ." Even to his own ears, Hook sounded smug. "We have an arrangement."

"Oh yes, we know all about your arrangement." That from Snow White, the short haired woman barely fighting back a scowl. "And how you have to coerce women to your bed!"

Hook nearly scowled at that himself. "Don't usually have to. But when an opportunity presents itself..."

"You're despicable." Swan said, then made a shooing gesture with her gun. Hook was only too glad to step away from the prince and the wolf, watching then as Snow White all but flew to her husband's side.

"I'll be fine." Hook heard him murmuring, his wife placing trembling fingers to the blood on the prince's chin.

The wolf, and Hook had known what she was even before she had attacked him, sprang to her feet now. Her eyes looked wild in their anger, SHE looked wild, a feral aura about her that spoke of her eagerness to continue the violence against him. He couldn't resist a snide comment, practically daring the wolf to hit him once more.

"You act more like a rabid dog than a wolf."

"Ruby, no!" Snow White cried out when the wolf took a step towards him. The wolf actually listened, a fact that amazed the pirate.

"Yes, heel for your master." He said out loud, and the wolf, this Ruby snarled.

"I listen to my FRIEND, not master." She narrowed her eyes in response to the smirk Hook gave her. "You'd best be wary, pirate."

"Oh?" Hook arched an eyebrow at her. "And why is that?"

"Because Belle is my friend as well. And a friend I consider very dear at that!"

Hook was left wondering if there was more to it then that, thinking the wolf far too worked up for a mere friend's sake. He made a mental note to ask Belle later about that, even as he mockingly spoke.

"Is this the part you tell me, I better not hurt her?"

"You've already hurt her!" snapped the wolf.

Though it was foolish of him to take his eyes off a clearly angry wolf, Hook still shifted his glance to Belle. She wasn't quite looking at anyone, at least not enough to make eye contact. But she wasn't staring at the floor either, teetering somewhere between sadness and anger, and a good deal of shame and embarrassment.

"And for that I am sorry." Hook said without any smirks, without any mockery to his voice. Belle's surprise showed in her eyes, for one quick second the woman actually looking at the pirate. But he was remembering earlier in the day, all the pain he had witnessed, the sad state Belle had been driven to. It was largely his fault, Hook having had to hurt Belle to get what he wanted.

"Instead of being sorry, you should just leave her alone!" snapped Ruby, angry and impatient.

"Afraid I can't do that, pet." Hook retorted.

"And why not?" It was a demanding question that was voiced by several of the people in the room.

"A deal's a deal." Was all Hook would say, the pirate in no way feeling as though he owed anyone an explanation, let alone the ones who had intruded on his ship, intruded and tried to beat him half to death.

"Break it." Swan ordered him.

"Did you really come here simply to save Belle from the big bad pirate?" Hook asked, affecting a bored look to his expression. "Or was there something more you be wanting?"

"Besides the chance to shoot you?" It wasn't stated like a real question, Swan smiling unpleasantly. "No, that would just be a bonus."

"We're here to find out what you know about Cora." Snow White spoke up from her spot on the floor.

"Cora? I won't be much help there."

"If you won't talk..." Swan began, her own voice an ominous growl.

"It's not that I won't, it's that I can't. I haven't seen Cora since the night we arrived in Storybrooke." Which was a lie of course. But he owed no loyalties to the people here, and everything to the sorceress.

"And you expect us to believe that?!" Swan snapped in disbelief. Hook merely shrugged, not caring what the blonde did or did not believe.

"Won't change what's true. We parted ways weeks ago."

"Weeks?!" Did he imagine the squeak to Swan's voice. "You mean you and Cora have been in Storybrooke for weeks now?"

"I don't believe it." Snow White muttered. "She would have made her presence felt by now."

"Takes time to plot a good revenge." Hook said to her. "I should know."

"There's more you should know than that." The prince said, and shrugged off his wife's attempts to help him stand. It was almost impressive to see the effort the prince made to rise to his feet on his own, although the effect was ruined by the way he seemed to sway in place. "I don't believe for a damn second you don't know more about Cora and her whereabouts."

"What you want to believe doesn't change what is true." An annoyed Hook snapped. "Cora is gone, and if I was to hazard a guess, I'd say she was with that daughter of hers."

"Regina." Swan sighed. "She's gone into hiding."

"Then if you better hurry and find her." Hook advised. "Before Cora does."

"He's right." Snow White said. "Regina is in a vulnerable state right now. There's no telling what she'd do, what she'd agree to, if Cora were to appear."

"Glad we can agree on that at least." Hook said, then gave a pointed look. "Now if you don't mind..."

"We're going to search your ship." Swan announced, to the approval of the others. "Cora might..."

"Cora is not here." Hook said, more than a little anger and annoyance in his voice.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But she might have left some clues, something that would help us track her down, or give us an idea of what she's planning."

"If Cora doesn't want to be found..." Hook began, and the wolf known as Ruby interrupted him.

"Cora probably didn't take into account that a wolf would be tracking her." She smirked.

"The trail is weeks old, and what's left of it is being washed away by the storm." Hook pointed out with his own smirk. "You'll have a devil of a time finding her, even without those things to factor in."

He felt pleased to watch the smirk fade off the wolf's face, her eyes troubled as Ruby nodded her head. "He's right...which is why we have to hurry."

"Yes, hurry along." Hook made his own shooing gestures towards the door. "No need for either of us to waste each other's time."

"We'll leave as soon as we're done searching your ship." The Prince said.

"You're not going to find anything." Hook snapped, his impatience showing. "It wasn't as if we had time to pack before coming here."

"I still want to look around." The prince insisted.

"And I still need something of hers to smell." Ruby added.

"Search all you like." Hook scowled. "It's not as if it will make any difference."

"We'll find out if that's true, soon enough." muttered Swan, finally holstering her gun. A tension Hook hadn't been aware of, eased out of him now that the gun wasn't tracking his every movement.

Sour faced, Hook crossed his arms over his chest, watching as the group began spreading though out the bedroom. The wolf, Ruby was handling his things, sniffing at various cloths and fabrics, trying to pick up on something that Cora had worn or touched. Hook knew she wouldn't find anything of Cora's here, even if the sorceress had been stupid enough to leave anything behind. The sorceress had simply never had reason to venture into Hook's bedroom, Cora respecting the few boundaries he had.

The prince was also beginning to rifle through Hook's things, but it was clear by his fumbling the man had not a clue what he was looking for. The prince probably believed he would know it when he saw it, but magic was almost never that obvious.

The prince's daughter, Swan, stood several feet away from Hook. She was frowning, her gaze narrowed and on him, the woman clearly waiting for him to try something. But at least the gun remained in it's holster, the woman not quite as trigger happy as she would have Hook believe.

Out the corner of his eye, he noticed Snow White's movements. He turned to watch her, the short haired woman approaching a detached looking Belle. The raven haired woman would gently lay her hand on Belle's arm, and the brunette reacted, clearly startled. Snow White gave Belle a kind, reassuring smile, speaking softly to her.

"Let's get you dressed and out of here." Snow White suggested. Belle's pale skin flushed a faint pink, the woman lowering her eyes out of embarrassment. Snow White didn't judge, didn't do or say anything more, except to ask in a helpful tone. "Where did you leave your clothes?"

Snow White was already casting a look around the room, trying to see if she could spot Belle's clothing among Hook's belongings.

"I..." Hook braced himself for what Belle was about to say, sure the admittance that she didn't know, that Hook had taken them from her while she showered, would again have the wolf trying to beat him half to death. "I'm staying."

"You don't need to be around him any more." Snow White said, turning back to Belle. "You don't ever have to see him again, and you don't have to stick around while the ship is searched."

"We'll walk you home." Added Swan, a brief glance diverted from Hook so the blonde could give a small nod to the brown haired beauty. Hook saw her eyes widen in response to the teary eyed look Belle gave her, the brown haired woman quickly, perhaps angrily brushing at her face.

"My home was with Rumplestiltskin." Belle announced, a tremulous quiver to her voice. "I don't even have that now."

Understanding dawned on the mother and daughter's faces, Swan then giving a venom filled look to Hook.

"Belle...there's other places you can go." Began Snow White, only to be interrupted by Belle.

"But I WANT to stay HERE."

Hook felt a genuine surprise go through him, not having expected that at all. And though he wanted to be smug, a suspicion went through him, Hook not believing for a second that Belle was saying this out of any real desire to remain on the ship, or to adhere to the bargain she had mad with him.

"You can't be serious." Swan said.

"She's not." Ruby had stopped searching through Hook's things, speaking as though everything was decided. "And forget about Rumplestiltskin. You'll stay with Granny and me at the inn."

"No." Belle said, and there was a firmness to her voice. "I won't."

"What? Why not?!" demanded Ruby, and now she was coming towards Belle and Snow White. "You can't possibly mean to stay here, to honor that sick deal he made with you." Ruby was giving Belle a searching look, the brown haired woman troubled but not flinching back from what was being said.

"There's such a thing as being too honorable." Swan was heard saying.

Ruby continued to stare at Belle, and now frustration was blooming in her expression. "Why are you even here now?" She asked, her tone suspicious.

"I came willingly enough." Belle answered.

"You mean he didn't coerce you this time?" Snow White asked, but Belle just shrugged her shoulders.

"Had nowhere else to go..."

"Well, you have a place now." Ruby insisted, grabbing at Belle's arm. Actually trying to drag her towards the room's broken doorway.

"I'm still staying, Ruby." Belle insisted, fighting against Ruby dragging her forward. "I have too."

Ruby stiffened, then dropped her hold on Belle's arm. She turned to stare into Belle's eyes, and Hook didn't know what the wolf saw, what sort of upsetting expression that caused Ruby to snap and bolt from the room.

"Fine, do what you like." She was heard saying, before she disappeared into the ship's hall. Belle let out a distressed cry, and went limping after Ruby, an all but panicked exclamation issued out of her.

"Ruby! I can explain!"

"This I got to hear." Swan said, and with a nod, she and Snow White hurried after Belle and the wolf. Hook was interested in this explanation himself, but as he moved to follow the women, a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"It's time we get some things clear." The prince said when a scowling Hook turned to look his way.

"OH? And what's that?" Hook asked, shrugging the hand off his shoulder.

"I don't know what game you're playing with Belle, but you are not going to hurt her any more than you already have." The prince said, practically snarling in Hook's face as he talked.

"And I suppose this is the part you tell me that you'll hurt me a dozen times worse if I do?" Hook asked, flippant and snide.

"No, this is the part I show you." The prince said, pulling back and punching Hook. The pirate swore he saw stars, staggering back and swaying on his feet. "I consider Belle a friend. I protect friends, as well as my family."

"Then we have a problem, mate. Because I'm not about to back down just because some spoiled prince thinks to throw his weight around and bully me about." Hook flashed his teeth in a feral grin. "And in case you haven't noticed, it's just you and me now. No daughter to come to your rescue, no wolf to play tag team with."

"I don't need help, and I won't need saving this time around." The prince said, bringing up both his fists. The pirate grinned, and made a come and get it gesture with his hook, his good hand making and readying a fist, for round two of the fight that was about to happen.

To Be Continued...

Argh...it ended up not getting to the part I thought it would but really I need a Belle POV, for her to explain why she wants to stay. (It's the thing I mentioned in an author's note, about how Hook wouldn't know, but the readers would know. XD) Also not sure how I feel about this chapter...I like it, but I guess I worry Hook is being too big an asshole. I dunno...any thoughts or opinions on that?

This was also delayed by a few things. The main thing being, and this is my confession now, when I am working on a wip story, I actively reread it several times. I definitely reread every time I go a few weeks/months without a new chapter, or if I worked on a different story during that time period. But I also reread just to refresh my memory of things...I mean I can remember the major things, but sometimes little details escape me. Anyway, I was in the midst of doing a reread to try and get in the mind set to write the Charmings, when unwanted company for my mother showed up. This guy is LOUD, likes to shout when he talks. Which means whenever he shows up I can't read, write, or watch tv, cause hes drowning out the sound and being distracting. So this guy caused me to be delayed on rereading and writing this story.

The other thing is...goodness me, I now have four new ideas for Once Upon a Time, three of them Hook belle, two of them inspired by the season finale. One I already started (the stalker fic.) while the others are all going, "Write me, write me" in my brain. It's very hard to write anything when I have so many different scenes in my head. And I still need to update my existing wips! I swear part of it is, I want to start the fics before someone else gets the same idea...it's like a fear, anxiety and compulsion all combined. I wouldn't be surprised if I do start them...and imagine how much worse the ideas would be if the show actually gave us some more Hook Belle interactions?! XD Sometimes I wish I had an off switch in my mind for the creative process...just to have a break from thinking up new story ideas!

Anyway, enough rambling from me. Looking forward to any feedback you guys and gals might have for this chapter's contents!

-Michelle

Jenniemayn0687, hello and thanks! Happy to hear you got hooked on this story of mine! Also thrilled to read you like the Charming and Ruby parts. I do too, though sometimes it's hard to write them, cause I feel like I have to get my mind set out of angsting sad all the time Belle and amorous flirty Hook to be able to write Ruby and the Charming Trio and write them well. I kinda worry that at the end of 12, it isn't as good, cause I was very tired at that point, and worrying I wasn't doing a good job when the four intruded on Belle and Hook. ^^;;

I like the Stockholm syndrome points you mentioned. Yes, I agree, she does need to have their support, somehow someway. We'll see if I can't get that for her somehow. X_X But I admit, that last sentences you wrote about it, is sorta a plot bunny to one day consider, maybe something about Belle realizing all her romantic relationships are Stockholm based and how she feels about that. ^^;; Thanks again!

Ryunn Kazan, thank you! I'm kinda blushing and grinning now having read all that! :D And bloody amazing? Oh god, now I am major blushing. As for updating regularly, well...it depends on how I'm feeling. Especially creatively. It's hard to work on a fic you don't feel inspired for, so I tend to jump around and update which ever of my fics is being the strongest scenes in my head. Right now that seems to be all Trade Off scenes (aside from the fact that I have those new ideas bothering me too! :O) though I also have a few Broken Hearted Comfort scenes clamoring for me to write them down too. But I keep going, just one more chapter of Trade Off before I try to work on the Broken fic. But I also worry I'm gonna get stuck when it comes to advancing the story and relationships further. *Cries over that* Thanks again! :D


	14. Chapter 14

For the longest time Belle had been dealing with embarrassments, humiliation and shame coursing through her at an alarming and frequent rate. They had only spiked stronger within her, when Ruby and the Charming family had made their presence known, actually catching her half naked and with Hook's hand on her bare thigh. Belle had wanted to crawl under some rock, maybe even die from her embarrassment. It was one thing to talk about the things she had had to do with Hook, but it was an entirely different matter to actually be seen in the midst of it.

It didn't matter that nothing particularly sinful had been happening, that the most wicked thing Hook had been doing was to massage her thigh. Belle was all too aware of how bad it had looked, how she was naked under his shirt, how she shouldn't have even been in his bedroom in the first place.

And then the fighting had broken out, jarring Belle out of her humiliation, long enough for the woman to scream out her alarm. Snow White's daughter, Emma, put a quick end to the fighting, her gun still smoking as insults and threats and insinuations about the past were exchanged. Things were alluded to between Emma and Hook, things Belle would have normally been quite curious about.

Instead she had stood there, detaching herself from the situation. From her feelings and upset, from looking directly at anyone. Belle still listened to all that was being said, still noted how Hook would not be cooperative with the Charmings over their inquiries about the sorceress Cora. Belle saw how the prince and Ruby began searching the room, desperate to find something that would help them in their quest to find and stop the evil queen before she could harm anyone else.

Slowly, Belle started to come back to herself, to allow herself to feel something other than shame. She was still embarrassed, but she ignored those humiliated feelings to focus on the chance she had to do something for the Charmings. To seize the opportunity her association with Hook now offered them all.

And so, when Snow White, that kind, gentle woman, had tried to help Belle to walk away with some dignity intact, Belle had balked at all efforts. Even Ruby's own insistence that Belle HAD a home, that Belle could stay with her, were tossed aside. Words came from within, distant to Belle's ear, but ringing with a firmness, as she had announced to all present that she wanted to stay.

Such a claim had the expected effect, the other women alarmed, dismayed, even horrified. Ruby had tried to deny the reality of it, actually attempting to drag Belle from the room. Belle didn't know what sort of expression she had worn, when she had refused to leave with the red streaked black haired woman, but Ruby had been hurt by it. Hurt, bewildered, even confused, and rightfully so, the woman not at all close to guessing why Belle had decided on such a thing.

Snow White and Emma hadn't come close to understanding either. Belle could remember their frowning faces even as she focused on Ruby, who had bolted for the bedroom's exist. Belle had felt another moment of real panic, hurrying after her friend as best she could, shouting at the top of her lungs, that she could explain.

Those words didn't slow Ruby down at all, the woman speeding away as though she had forgotten about the search. Belle was vaguely aware of being followed, but she didn't stop to see who was hot on her heels. She was too busy limping after Ruby, well aware her hurt ankle was protesting all this vigorous activity.

It was difficult to catch up with a wolf under normal circumstances. It was made worse when that wolf was upset an actively avoiding you. It became downright impossible with an injury, Belle making a pained sound and stopping to lean against the hallway's wall.

Shadows fell over her, Emma Swan and Snow White proving to be the ones who had followed. There was no sign of the prince, or the pirate, and that was troubling given the men's animosity towards one another. But Snow White and her daughter didn't seem to have much concern for the prince, as though they were confidant he would ultimately win in a fight with the pirate. Belle wished she could feel that same belief, but too many disappointments and let downs had happened to her in too short a time.

"Shouldn't..." Belle began, and Snow White interrupted her.

"He'll be fine." She assured her, and gave Belle a strained smile. "We're worried about you..."

"What are you thinking?!" Demanded Emma with her hands on her hips. "Why would you want to stay here, and with Hook of all people?!"

"I don't." Belle said, watching as Emma frowned. "But I HAVE to."

"Have to?" repeated Emma, giving a shake of her head. "You're not without options. Ruby herself, has already said you can come stay with her and Granny."

"You're not homeless or without hope." Snow White added. "So why?"

"I understand that, NOW." Belle stated. She wasn't about to admit to how panicked and desperate she had been earlier, or to just how stupid she had reacted to all that had been happening, or that she had been ready to curse herself rather then deal with her life as it now was. "But there's more at stake here than just me."

The mother and daughter exchanged looks, but understanding had yet to dawn. "Hook is never going to admit to anything about Cora. At least not to you."

"But you think he will share that with you?" Emma sounded doubtful.

"He's already made some off hand remarks about her. Little things here and there, nothing we can use to find her...nothing YET that is." Belle explained. "But maybe if given time, and the chance to speak with him alone..."

"We might not even have that time." Snow White said with a sigh. "Cora wants to kill us, and to worm her way back into her daughter's life."

"She hasn't done either yet." Belle pointed out.

"And that's troubling, that she's waited this long." admitted Snow White.

"Every second matters." Belle stated. "As long as Cora is waiting, that gives you, ME, the time needed to find out vital information from Hook."

"I don't like this." Emma said, and Snow White was nodding. "I don't like the idea of you in his clutches for any period of time or reason, even if it's to help us stop a monster like Cora."

"Sometimes we have to sacrifice..." Belle began, and Emma interrupted her.

"Haven't you sacrificed enough?"

Belle lowered her gaze for one brief moment. "I have, but...But I don't want to lose anyone else!" She was agitated with that admission. "I have so few relationships left, so few people I can call friend and count on. I don't know what I would do if Cora succeeded in killing you all."

"That is why..." She continued, near begging with not just her words but her eyes. "I have to do this. I have to do whatever I can to help. Even if it means sleeping with the enemy."

"Are you sure..." Emma fell quiet at Snow White's touch on her arm.

"Thank you, Belle. You're more courageous than most give you credit for."

Belle tried not to sniffle and grow teary eyed at what Snow White said. "Thank you." She whispered, and Snow White gave her a smile.

"I'll go catch up with Ruby." The short haired woman said. "She may not like it either, but she has to understand the real reason why you're doing this."

"Thank you." Belle repeated, this time giving Snow White as grateful a smile as she could manage. Snow White nodded once more, than took off running, quickly disappearing down the ship's dark hallway.

Belle was left with Emma, the blonde still frowning and shaking her head in disbelief. "It'll be okay." Belle said to her, and stood up straighter. Emma immediately gave Belle a hand, helping the injured brunette to limp in the direction Snow White had gone.

"I wouldn't be able to do it." Emma said out loud as they walked. "That pirate's too much a perv. Not to mention a complete and utter bastard."

"I can't say I could give convincing arguments against either point..." Belle murmured, and Emma nearly laughed in response.

"Yeah, you would know, wouldn't you." Emma sighed then. "I still can't believe what a mess this all is. Hook AND Cora were supposed to be stuck in that other world..."

"Just what went on over there?" Belle asked, genuinely curious.

"A lot of betrayal, death, and frantic running around." Emma grimaced. "Hook and Cora were ruthless in their quest to get to Storybrooke. And don't let that pirate fool you. He wasn't about to not backstab us, and hand over the compass to Cora."

"Is that why you left him on the...what was it...?"

"Beanstalk." supplied Emma. "And yes. I couldn't trust him. I still don't..." She wagged a finger at Belle. "And you shouldn't for a minute trust him either. He's self serving under the best of circumstances...I wouldn't want to see what he would do with his back against the wall..."

Belle shivered at that, wondering just how bad things could have gotten for Rumplestiltskin AND herself, if Hook had gotten desperate.

"I'll be careful." She said out loud, but Emma had noticed her shivery reaction.

"There's still time..." The blonde said. "I mean, we could always beat the answers out of him..."

"Don't you think Hook is the sort that he would refuse to answer the worse you did to him?" Belle wondered.

"Maybe. But I won't lie and say I wouldn't enjoy hurting him. And not just me!" But Emma sighed when Belle didn't so much as smile at the thought.

"It'll be all right." Belle said out loud, in an attempt to reassure them both. "It's just sex he wants. It's not even about me, but about hurting Rumplestiltskin."

"Doesn't mean you don't hurt all the same." Emma pointed out, and Belle could only shrug in response for it was true.

"Belle...if at any time you want to stop this..." Emma began, but a shout rang out. The blonde woman immediately reacted, shoving Belle behind her, even as she drew her gun out of it's holster.

"That was Snow White!" Belle exclaimed from behind Emma.

More shouting was heard, and then Snow White came out of the darkness, out of breath and excited. "We found something!"

"We?"

"Well...Ruby. She sniffed him out." Snow White said.

"Him? Him who?" Emma demanded.

"Go on and see." Snow White said, gesturing them ahead of her. "I'll go round up the boys, and see what Hook has to say about this..."

Belle and Emma exchanged puzzled looks, but moved to walk the way Snow White had come from. Soon they were topside on the rain drenched ship, unable to miss the excitement of Ruby dealing with a very agitated man.

"Who..." Belle started to say, but Emma was already stepping forward.

"Anton!" The blonde woman cried out, and the man turned. Belle took in the sight of him, the man round in shape, with dark curly hair. His eyes lit up with recognition when he saw the blonde, and for one second he looked happy to see her. And then something happened, his expression falling, the man starting to shout again.

"Oh no...oh no..." He was saying, even as Emma hurried towards him. "That witch did this! That witch made me little!"

"Little?" Belle asked, confused.

"This is Anton." Emma said, her hands held up in a placating gesture. "The giant from the top of the beanstalk."

"Giant no more..." He moaned in grief.

"Cora has to be the witch he mentioned." Ruby said. "But why would she bring him here?"

"I have no idea." Emma admitted. "Where did you find him?"

Ruby's gaze slid over to an uncovered cage, and Belle's jaw dropped open in shock. Emma's expression hardened to see where the giant had been kept, the blonde woman actually muttering something nasty about putting a bullet in the sorceress.

"It'll be okay." Belle said out loud, since no one was saying anything more to calm the upset former giant. "We'll help you...somehow..."

"What can you do..." Anton moaned. "You're all little people...evil..."

"Hey now!" protested Emma, and Anton made a reluctant amendment.

"Well except for you..."

Belle knew there was a story there, but she couldn't begin to guess at what had really gone on at the top of the beanstalk. She also knew now wasn't the time to get the full story, not with all that was going on, the least of which being soothing an upset former giant.

"You'll find there are a lot of nice people in Storybrooke." Emma was saying to the giant. Anton didn't look like he believed her, giving Belle and Ruby distrusting looks. The blonde woman would pull him aside, talking quietly to him as Ruby approached Belle.

"Hey." She said, but Ruby didn't quite smile, her expression troubled. "I'm...I'm sorry for about earlier. For getting so upset and running out on you."

"It's all right." Belle was quick to reassure her. "It's no wonder you got upset. You couldn't know what I was thinking, the reason why I was saying I wanted to stay."

"Still I should have given you the chance to explain." Ruby said.

"I can do that now...that is, if Snow White hasn't already filled you in?" Belle asked.

"She's told me enough. Can't say I like this idea." Ruby frowned. "The thought of you submitting to that pirate's perversions...well let's just say ripping his face off is the more mild a response I have had to such a thought."

"My way is less...bloody." Belle tried to make light of it.

"You're going to get hurt...Hurt even worse than you already are." pointed out Ruby. "And it's not too late to back out..."

"But I won't." Belle insisted. "If I can help by doing this..."

"This noble but ultimately stubborn streak is probably the same thing that caused you to decide to willingly go with Rumplestiltskin." complained Ruby with a sigh.

"But Hook is no Rumplestiltskin." Belle pointed out. "Not even close."

"Can tell you Hook won't react any better to betrayal than Rumplestiltskin would." Ruby was adamant when she said this.

"I'll be far out of his reach before he learns of it." But Belle still shivered. She wasn't sure if this counted as a betrayal of Hook, but she was in effect using him. And not even telling herself that Hook was using her in turn, was enough to make Belle feel better about the whole situation.

"Besides..." Belle continued out loud. "Considering the way the four of you were all eager to hurt him, Hook would be a fool to try and retaliate in any way against me..."

"I'd bite off his other hand for so much as thinking it." Ruby smirked, than sobered. "All the good it will do if he makes a move long before we can protect you."

"Ruby..."

"I'm not saying this to scare you..." Ruby said, then sighed. "Okay, maybe I am just a little. But I want you to understand each and every possible risk."

"I do understand." Belle insisted. "And thank you." She added, giving Ruby a quick hug. A bewildered Ruby returned the hug, but anything she could say was lost to the sound of the new arrivals. Ruby immediately stiffened as she caught sight of Hook over Belle's shoulder, the man loudly insisting he knew nothing and had nothing to do with the giant on his ship.

"Do you honestly expect us to believe that?" Prince Charming was asking.

"Believe what you like, it's the truth." Hook retorted. Belle turned in time to see him cross his arms over his bare chest, his scowl as sour as the one the prince wore. Both men looked pretty bedraggled, the prince's shirt torn, flecks of blood on him and the pirate. Belle wouldn't be surprised if both men didn't end up nursing black eyes, and she gave a brief look at Snow White, amazed the woman had managed to somehow stop the fighting.

Snow White for her part, merely shrugged her shoulders. Belle wasn't sure what to make of that gesture, but before she could voice anything out loud, the former giant shouted.

"YOU!"

The prince gave Hook a knowing look, his split lips smug in their smile. "You still going to pretend you don't know anything about him?"

The prince barely finished what he was saying, before Anton was on him. Belle, along with everyone else present, reacted in shock, to watch the former giant punch the prince.

"HEY!" Emma shouted, as Snow White let out a scream of her own, rushing to help her husband. Ruby was moving forward, pandemonium close to breaking out. Hook inched back, making no effort to help the women break up the fight between the prince and the giant.

It took all three women to pull Anton off of the prince, and even then the women were clearly struggling. Badly wanting to help, Belle moved to assist them, when Hook sidled up to her, and snagged her about the waist.

"No use getting caught up in the fuss." He said.

"I can help." Belle insisted, but even to her own ears that sounded lame.

"Not without hurting your ankle further." Hook frowned at her, Belle wondering if that was honest concern she saw in his blue eyes. It couldn't be, she decided frowning at him in return.

"What do you care?" Belle demanded, trying to pull away. The pirate's expression darkened, but any snide comment he could have made was lost to Anton's shouting.

"Let me go! He's got to pay!"

"Anton!" That was Emma, shouting over the giant. "What is this all about?!"

"It's him!" Anton was infuriated, glaring at the prince with murder in his eyes. "It's all because of him!"

"What is because of him?!"

"It's because of that...that murdering liar, that my family is dead!" Anton screamed, and there was pain in that exclamation. "Let me go, I have to avenge them!"

"What are you talking about?!"The prince was asking. "I've never seen you before, or any giant for that matter! Let alone killed one!"

"I saw you with my own eyes!" Anton was saying. "You and Jack, in order to take the beans. You killed my family, my father, all my brothers!"

"That's not possible..." Emma trailed off at the shocked look on the prince's face. "Is it...?"

"It wasn't me." He breathed out, and Snow White nodded. "It was him...it was my twin brother..."

Belle wasn't the only one surprised to hear about the prince having a twin, Hook looking stunned.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, and her father sighed.

"It's a long story..."

"We've got the time." smirked Hook, which earned him a withering glare from the prince.

"Enough! I won't listen to your lies!" Anton shouted, and broke free of the women. He quickly had the prince on the run, the former giant chasing the prince up and down the length of the ship in an attempt to wring his neck.

"Wait, Anton, wait!" Emma was pleading.

"Please, just hear him out!" added Snow White.

"Why should I!?" demanded Anton, taking a wild swing at the prince.

"Please...! He's my father!" Emma cried out in a strained voice. That startled the former giant into stopping, the man turning to look at the blonde haired woman.

"Your father? You? The only nice little person I've ever met, related to the most evil of men I've ever had the misfortune to trust?"

"I'm not evil!" The prince cried out.

"He's not!" added Snow White, and Ruby was nodding.

"The prince is one of the kindest, bravest, most heroic men I've ever known."

"Please Anton..." Emma pleaded. "What harm could it do to listen to him?"

Anton was clearly reluctant, but nodded all the same. "You have five minutes." Leaving them all to wonder if five minutes would be enough time for the truth to be revealed.

To Be Continued...

Ah I stopped it when I did, a big part cause I don't remember all the details surrounding why Charming wasn't raised with his brother. I remember most of the story around it, but I think I need to go refresh my memory, or find some synopsis online or something. Unless someone wants to remind me in the review section why Charming was sent to live as a poor shepherd boy? That's the detail I'm real fuzzy about. =/

I'm actually imagining for next chapter, like a small time skip where it's Hook and Belle alone, and a chatty Hook is marveling out loud to Belle all that was revealed. We shall see...Anton was a part that also had me worrying big time, cause I wasn't sure how to handle the finding of him, and then his anger and misunderstanding over Charming's identity. See I want a lot of season two to be playing out in the background. Not that I intend to devote the whole fic to writing out season two, but I didn't want Hook and Belle to exist in a vacumn that had nothing happening to anyone else.

Course...I thought my time skip of three days, would have already happened by now, but I can't complain even if it feels like it's taking forever to get to that!

Chapter was delayed mainly cause I've been having really bad sleep these last few days, (Damn cats taking turns waking me up for snuggles) and then the bad sleep turned into insomnia. I tried to work on this and something else Hook Belle related, and let's just say I was too mentally exhausted to really write. It wasn't until today, that I trashed my two attempts (Only a few paragraphs each) and got a start to this chapter, that flowed almost non stop from start to finish into the written word. So I'm happy with this chapter! Whoo hoo!

Laters!

-Michelle

Ryunn Kazan, yes but she had reasons! Of course in my...creative? twisted? hands, it buys time for real feelings to develop. Oh ho ho! *wiggles eyebrows suggestively* and smut! can't forget about the smut! XD

Hook and Charming beat each other pretty good. :O Plot bunnies, mine are always out of control, and multiplying. I got two more ideas to add to the Hook Belle pile...possibly three. I think I've gone insane...X_X

K-Milah, thanks! But a little misunderstanding. I wasn't hating on the writing. I was just worrying...see I worry sometimes over what I think might be complaints readers would think up. And well I thought maybe someone would say "Belle could never love Hook cause he acted like too smug an asshole." So what I was trying to find out is if he was too much a jerk in that chapter. Course now that a few days went by, and I reread it, he doesn't seem as bad as I was fearing. ^^;;

Oh and I loved your reasons for why YOU would stay with Hook! Count me in! :D

Jenniemayn0687, why thank you! That's high honor to hear, that I am doing a good job at keeping them in character! I'm not sure how I'm managing to do that, but pleased that I am! *sprinkles some magic fairy dust on the fic* and then to read that it feels like the actual show! WHoo hoo! :D

Oh I write dark too, I just haven't written dark for Once YET. I had some dark Rumple Belle ideas, and the Hook stalking Belle fic has the potential to get crazy and dark. I guess I have been hesitant to truly go dark for this fandom...I've gotten quite the grief in my one fandom over how too much of my stuff is too dark. =/ And I've made my other fandom nervous, cause of how I ended this one fic so they always expect the worse.

Long story short, the other fic...the girl kills herself rather than marry her rapist. Boy were people pissed off at me for that. ^^;;

I've actually been kinda proud I haven't gone too dark (so far) for Hook Belle, but bad plot bunnies are jumping around with the good ones. So who knows what will happen.

As for your own writings, I honestly don't know what to say! It's very flattering. Can you tell me more, or PM me? I'm very curious. And thank you for asking first..I've had...situations with people threathening to take my story idea when I wouldn't write it the way they wanted, and in one case, one person tried to continue the story without my permission cause they couldn't wait for updates. X_X Anyway, hope to chat with you some more soon!


	15. Chapter 15

In the end it had taken more than five minutes for the prince to tell his story. Fortunate for him was that the story was such with it's many twists and turns, that the one time giant had been caught, held mesmerized by the tale. Even Hook could admit to being fascinated by the story, listening to the ups and downs of a true rags to riches tale, complete with a heavy helping of true love.

Hook marveled at the fortune the prince, whose birth name had been David, had seen. And though the prince had suffered at times, the good had far outweighed the bad. Hook was almost jealous of the man, a one time lowly Shepard's boy who had been handed a kingdom, along with it's wealth and power. As if that wasn't enough, he had gotten true love, and though the prince and Snow White still strove for their happy ending, at least they were alive and together to enjoy the pursuit of it.

Hook was not blind. He had seen the way Snow White looked at her prince. It was a look he was familiar with, though it had been hundreds of years since such an adoring look of love had been directed Hook's way. And the pirate was certain he would die long before he ever got the chance to receive such a look once more.

It put him in a melancholy mood, the kind in which Hook would normally lose himself to drink. Hook would and had in the past, downed bottle after bottle, the drink not mattering so long as he could numb the worst of his pain. Numb it but not vanquish it completely, but at least Hook was then able to think back on his memories of Mila and NOT try to kill himself out of grief.

Of course, it had been years since he had an audience for that kind of behavior. Years since Hook had driven off most of his crew, and years since he had had let revenge consume him so completely so that he was able to ignore most of his pain. He still had no crew NOW, and though his revenge was technically completed, Hook found the long buried memories resurfacing on a wave of sheer envy.

With this kind of mood, it was even easier to sympathize with Belle. With the upset that had driven her earlier, to attempt to destroy herself. Their pain was similar, both suffering broken hearts. Where grief ended, so too did the similarities, Hook not forgetting he was cause for a fair chunk of Belle's pain.

Hook told himself often, that what he was doing, would work in the girl's favor in the long run. That getting her away from Rumplestiltskin, really was the best thing anyone could do for Belle. He usually believed it too, even when faced with how distraught Belle had been rendered by her losses.

But any doubt he might feel, Hook refused to dwell on. Belle was HIS now, by right of the deal they had made. Hook was simply too selfish to free her, despite the numerous attempts the prince had made, to beat reason into the pirate.

It wasn't just that Hook was selfish and greedy. He needed someone in his life. Someone to give him a purpose. With Mila dead, and Rumplestiltskin no longer the driving force behind everything Hook did, the pirate was all but aimless. He hadn't even expected to be alive this late in the game, and Hook knew not one thing about living a life in Storybrooke.

It fell on Belle to give Hook his a new life's purpose. Certainly she excited him, arousing passions and lusts long thought dead with Mila. And the fact that every time he touched Belle, it sunk daggers deeper into Rumplestiltskin's blackened heart, was merely icing on his cake.

Hook had long been without any real relationships. No friends, and no lovers, the best he had was a shaky alliance with Cora. Hook didn't yet realize he had cheated himself out of much, by giving in to his unrelenting grief. Nor did he realize that in taking Belle for himself, he was in effect opening up to the chance of a realm of possibilities.

He wasn't wanting love. Wasn't even looking for it. And the way the night had shaped up, the mood Hook had been put in by the prince's story, simply made Hook all the more determined to do one of two things. Get rip roaring drunk, or bury his pain in Belle's sweet body. If he was ambitious enough, he would try for both, but the growl from Belle's empty stomach had them both first retreating to the ship's galley.

The Jolly Roger's galley was simple in design, doubling as both kitchen and a place to dine. There were several tables, in addition to the one where most of the food preparation took place. Belle had followed Hook to it, taking a seat for herself as she watched him move about the kitchen area.

Enjoying the fact the Belle's eyes were upon him, Hook busied himself with preparing a plate of cold meats, which had been dried and salted for preservation purposes. There was bread too, not fresh but several days old. Someone would have to bake more before a fresher fare could be had, but for now the slightly stale bread was more than adequate.

"Eat up." Hook said, placing the plate down before Belle. If she had thought to be stubborn about it this time too, it was quickly beat down by the starving growl of her complaining stomach. With the faintest dusting of color on her cheeks, Belle began to nibble on the bread. Hook in turn, made no move towards the food, instead pulling out a large bottle of brandy, and plunking it down on the table.

Without asking, he poured a glass for Belle, and then proceeded to drink straight from the bottle. Still nibbling, Belle watched him as he swallowed several mouthfuls in quick succession.

"You're...you're not going to eat?" She guessed correctly. Slowly licking his lips clean of the brandy's remains, Hook nodded. She frowned, her eyes directing a glance at the rather large bottle, before asking another question. "Are you sure that's wise? To drink that much on an empty stomach?"

"Darling, my stomach's made of sterner stuff than most. It'll take a lot more than this, to get me sick." Hook answered.

"Perhaps you getting sick is not what I was worried about," Belle managed to look him in the eyes when she said that.

Hook didn't try to hide his smile. "Ah, there is that. But I don't need to be drunk to want you, or to take what I so desire." He had the satisfaction of watching her color bloom, the blush bright on her cheeks.

"Then why drink at all?" Belle finally asked.

Hook took another swallow of the brandy, thinking about what to say. Hook wasn't sure he wanted to confess to the mood that had overtaken him, or to the fact that he was remembering Mila, maybe even missing her.

"The prince's story, was something, was it not?" He said instead. "A proper adventure, good vs. evil, with a heaping helping of true love."

"I didn't think King George was truly evil." Belle protested. "Just crazy and misguided, grieving the son he had raised and lost."

"King George wasn't the evil I mentioned." Hook's words had Belle frowning.

"I'd hardly paint Rumplestiltskin as the villain of the prince's story!"

"I didn't expect you to. Still I wonder what he could possibly have gotten, making such deals with old George, and the prince." Hook watched as Belle fidgeted and looked away. It was that that let the pirate know the woman knew more than what she was saying.

"I never really understood it." Hook continued out loud. "The reason behind the Dark One's deal making. For what purpose could Rumplestiltskin possibly have, to interfere in so many lives, to take and give on a indiscriminating whim. With his power, he could have been ruling the kingdoms, rather than staying in the shadows, making those deals."

Belle still said nothing, and for now the brandy was all but forgotten. "Take King George for example. Why would Rumplestiltskin care if the man had no heirs? Why would he bother to find and buy a baby for him, and then again, come for the other when the first son was killed?"

"Didn't he always make deals?" Belle asked in a strained voice.

"Not when he first became the Dark One." Hook told her. "Oh I heard the stories. Of how he was terrorizing not only his village, but the ones nearest to it. Some would say he had gone mad with power, riding high on bullying those around him. Certainly he didn't care to help anyone but himself and it wasn't as if anyone had anything he could want."

Hook could see Belle trying not to fidget, the girl busy making a sandwich out of the cold meats and stale bread.

"Hurts does it?" Hook asked her, a touch of sympathy in his voice. "To hear how much of a bastard he was, even in those early days?"

"He...he wasn't..."

"But he was." insisted Hook. "There's too many people who said so for it not to be true."

"But they don't know him like I do." Belle protested.

"Maybe it's you who don't know him." Hook retorted. "After all, could a good man, a loving man, rip out the heart of the woman he once held as wife?" She looked down at that, and Hook marveled at how much Belle had blinded herself to the real Rumplestiltskin. "Even if it was a moment of irrational jealousy, it was still brutal, and wicked, and murderous. He didn't even have to think, just thrust his hand into her..."

"Stop it." Belle pleaded softly.

"Ripped her heart right out, and crushed it straight after."

"Stop." Belle said again, louder this time.

"She didn't even have time to scream." continued Hook, and now Belle slammed her hands down on the wood table.

"Stop it!" Her eyes blazed, hurt and anger both equally showing in her fierce glare.

"Can't block out the truth of what he did." Hook retorted.

"What is the point of this?!" Belle demanded in a strangled tone. "You've won. You've gotten what you wanted, that revenge on him. Rumplestiltskin no longer wants anything to do with me. You're hurt and made him miserable, not to mention hurt ME as well."

Hook stared at her a long moment, and then felt the urge to let out a downright hysterical laugh. "You still love him." He said out loud, and reached for the bottle once more. Belle stared at him shocked, her lush lips parting on a breath.

"Of course I do." She finally said, watching him begin to drink fast and furiously from the brandy bottle. "Nothing that's happened, nothing you say or do, has changed that..."

"A man could take that as a challenge." Hook said dangerously. He watched the nervous swallow that she did, Belle seeming to lose some of her fire and spirit. But she didn't back down, squaring her shoulders before speaking.

"Do as you will."

Hook set down the brandy bottle, prepared to actually jump over the table to get to her. Belle watched him, cautious but downright defiant as she stood her ground.

"Just know." Belle said, and her next words had him freezing, before he could begin the jump. "That no matter what you do, it won't change my opinion or my love for him."

"Is that a fact...?" Hook asked, and then was smashing the brandy bottle against the wall behind her. Belle flinched at the violence, but did not so much as voice a scream. Hook stared at her a long moment, before reaching up to run his hand through his hair. "Sooner or later..." He said. "You are going to have to face the facts. Rumplestiltskin not only does evil, he IS evil."

"Never."

"Never is not as long a time as you would believe." Hook snapped. She didn't relax, not even when Hook pulled out another bottle, this time one full of clear colored whisky. But she sat when he did, picking up the remains of her sandwich, her eyes on Hook.

"I'm sorry that you hurt..." She began, and Hook scoffed at that. "But sooner or later, you have to let go of your pain. Or else it will eat you up alive."

"It already has." Hook told her. "I've had years with it." He popped the cork off the whiskey bottle, but didn't immediately set to drinking from it. "Just how long have you actually been with Rumplestiltskin?"

Hook knew he had asked her a difficult question, when Belle shifted and avoided his gaze. "What does it matter?" She asked, fingers breaking off the crust of her sandwich.

"You're not that old." Hook said in response. "Even with the curse freezing you for twenty eight years. And I know you've spent some time as the Queen's prisoner."

"So...?"

"So I'm wondering just how much time you could have spent with him to have such a strong, supposedly unshakeable faith in the man." Belle still avoided looking at him, Hook hiding another smirk. "Must have been pretty short a time..."

"And why would you think that?"" Belle asked.

"Because otherwise, Rumplestiltskin wouldn't have been able to maintain that good image you have of him."

She frowned, but wouldn't admit to anything. "Do we have to keep talking about this?" Belle asked.

"We don't." Hook agreed. "Instead we can talk about why you chose to stay here with me instead of leaving with your friends."

She clearly didn't like this topic any more than the last one, Belle maintaining her frowning disposition. "We have a deal in place."

"A deal your friends are quick to break." retorted Hook. "Are you really that honorable?" He paused, then nodded. "Of course you are. You did stay and honor the agreement you had made with the Dark One."

"And what do you know about THAT?" Belle asked.

"Don't you think I did my research? I knew who you were, and what you had agreed to long before I broke into your cell in the Queen's tower." Hook began drinking from the whiskey bottle. "Though what I couldn't have known, was how loyal you'd be to him. Let alone imagine that you, that anyone could fall in love with that monster."

"But I did. And I uphold my bargains, even to a scoundrel like you." Belle retorted.

"Which was good for Rumplestiltskin, and for me. But maybe not so for you." Hook mused. "Still I appreciate it, your sacrificing nature, even if Rumplestiltskin does not."

"You've talked and asked a lot about me and Rumplestiltskin..." Belle began. "But what about you and Mila?"

"What about us?" Hook asked, instantly on guard.

"Well how could you do it?" Belle asked. "How could you steal another man's wife, even if she was so unhappy with him?"

"In case you missed it love, I AM a pirate." Hook answered.

"How could I ever forget." muttered Belle, then she spoke louder. "All right then, forget about why you did it. What about her? What kind of woman abandons her family? Not just her husband, but a young son?"

"She was desperate." Hook answered. "Her life wasn't anything that she wanted, aside from her son. She wanted a way out, and I provided her one."

"She comes off as selfish." Belle's words had Hook's eyes narrowing in response. "And uncaring."

"Careful sweet, you tread dangerous waters with this line of thought."

"You don't like hearing her maligned." noted Belle. "Then imagine how I feel, every time you speak ill of Rumplestiltskin."

"There's a big difference between them. Mila may have not been a complete innocent, but at least her hands are free of most evils. Where as the evil I speak about Rumplestiltskin? It is the complete and utter truth."

"It's the truth as you believe it." Belle insisted.

"That's the funny thing about it. There's more who would back up my claim about Rumplestiltskin and his misdeeds, than those that would defend him. In fact, I dare say you are about the only one who believes in him. What makes your truth any more real, than what the rest of us perceive?"

She didn't have a ready answer for him, Belle averting her eyes. Hook leaned forward on the table, his movements catching her attention. "Face it love. The longer you deny his true nature, the harder it will end up being for you."

"And you are so big on sparing me these hurts?" A sarcastic edge lent bite to her words.

"I hate to see a beautiful woman cry." Hook answered honest enough. "Especially over the likes of him." It was true too. He had after all, born witness to more than his fair share of tears, Mila weeping over everything from the abandonment of her son, to even over the man Rumplestiltskin had once been. Mila had been hurt by the coward, long before Rumplestiltskin had ever put a fist through her chest.

Remembering Mila's sobbing, Hook once again told himself he was actually doing Belle a great favor. That she was better off without Rumplestiltskin. But Hook couldn't lie and say she was better off with HIM. Not yet at least. Maybe not ever, given the icy look Belle was currently giving him.

They were still a long way from settling into any kind of acceptable life together. Belle most likely hated him, rightfully blaming Hook for her problems. He couldn't even fault her for that, Hook knowing it had been cruel, and downright underhanded, the way he had gone about getting Belle in his bed. But even knowing that, wasn't enough to make Hook reconsider what he was doing to her. It was a necessary evil for the sake of his and Mila's revenge.

Mila. She was heavy on his mind, the ghost of her haunting him this eve. Nothing that had been said in the galley's kitchen, had done much to free him of her, Hook's memories stirred. That melancholy feeling persisted, followed up by sorrow, Hook reaching for the whiskey bottle.

"Help yourself to anything you like in here." His tone was gruff, as he sauntered past Belle. He heard her start to ask, the woman wondering where he was going, but Hook gave her no answer. Was it because he couldn't explain, or because he didn't want too? But either way, he was off. To drink and to remember, to wallow in his misery.

To Be Continued...

Um...okay this chapter kinda spiraled out of control of my vague plans. Not sure I like this one, worry it's too weird. What do you guys and gals think? *worry worry*

Also, a note...as to why Belle didn't start fishing for info about Cora. Mainly the reasoning is, she didn't want him to get suspicious and catch on to why she really stayed, if she started asking him all kinds of things about Cora right away.

Not much to say for an author's note. No rewriting was done for this chapter, so that's a relief at least! Whoo! And not to spoil completely, smut wasn't on the menu for this chapter or the future ones, but now I'm sorta tempted to...because of how this chapter went. or sorta smut. We'll see. If I go for the sorta smut, it means one more chapter delaying the three day time skip.

Actually I do seem to have something to say. I googled Prince Charming, and found a wiki page to refresh my memory. Boy did I forget a lot of that stuff! Geeze! Thank god for the memory refresher! XD

Also...I realized while proof reading, I forgot to have Hook muse privately on something regarding Anton! Damn...but I can have Belle think about it in the next chapter. *slapping self for forgetting something important like that.*

Laters!

-Michelle

Jenniemayn0687. hello and thanks! I'm glad if I can still surprise people, like I did with why Belle chose to stay. It gives me the perfect reason for them to be around each other, and for more feelings to develop! Hee!

I'm sure I traumatized a few with some of my other fandom writings. XD It all depends on peoples' tastes and tolerances.

Sn-46, hello again, and thanks! Glad you found it interesting. Ah it is kinda a slow building, but you have to remember this is only the second night she's been with him. I'm really trying to avoid doing the thing where "oh they fell in love right after sex." deal. Though I worry maybe people will get bored waiting for real feelings and a meaningful relationship to develop. AH man, this is gonna be a looooooooooooooooong story. But then most of my stories usually are. X_X Also kinda pouting, cause this chapter didn't want to work with me. But now I'm really starting to warm up to a potential I see for the follow up chapter. *pervy grin*

Ravengirl07, thank you. Thank you so much. :)

Ryunn Kazan, cheers! *drinks a champagne toast with you.* XD Not yet, but someday cause love is def in my plans! *beats up fic to make it behave.* Ha ha, we'll...what's the word, quadruple team Charming? XD Thanks too!

Ailovec, hello and thanks! Hope you find the rest interesting. :)


	16. Chapter 16

It wasn't what Belle would have called an odd conversation, but it had been tense, almost confrontational. There had been a real moment of fear, a moment when Hook had looked at her, his dark gaze holding a flame of anger to it, and glittering with dangerous intentions. A moment where Belle had suspected he was about to lunge at her, though as to what Hook would have done once he had grabbed a hold of her, she couldn't guess.

She wasn't even sure why it had bothered him, her insistence that she still loved Rumplestiltskin. Her insistence and her claims, Belle defiant as she told Hook nothing that he said or did, would make her change her mind or her heart in that matter. It wasn't as if that love she still had, was going to change anything. Rumplestiltskin had abandoned her, and Belle was still stuck, seemingly trapped in the deal she had made with the pirate.

Nowhere closing to understanding the pirate, or what motivated him aside from his desire for revenge, Belle had been relieved when Hook had ultimately decided to walk out of the kitchen. He had taken the whisky bottle with him, a fact that left Belle uneasy. She in no way wanted to have to deal with a drunk and belligerent Hook, worried more over what he would do than anything he might say. After all, what words could be worse than the ones Hook had already spoken, the man insisting Rumplestiltskin was evil?

Belle didn't like hearing that. Not just from Hook, but from anyone. And there had been many, the people of the Enchanted Realm frightened, terrified of Rumplestiltskin and all he had done. What he could still do, Belle knowing with the Dark One's power, Rumplestiltskin was capable of anything. But just as she knew that, Belle also knew that goodness she believed in, is what kept Rumplestiltskin from being a complete monster.

Strong as her belief was, it was wearing on her nerves to listen to Hook's constant claims. Most people wouldn't have had the nerve, fearing word would somehow get back to Rumplestiltskin. But Hook wasn't most people. the man all nerves and daring, attempting and doing much in his quest for revenge.

That revenge had a real reason, a name behind it. Mila. Belle wondered about her, wondered what kind of woman she really had been. Wondered how she had inspired such great feelings in both men, Hook insane with the need for revenge, Rumplestiltskin crazed in the face of Mila's betrayal. Belle thought both men must have loved Mila a great deal, though a troubled part of her couldn't understand how Rumplestiltskin had been able to do what he had done. There was no real way to justify crushing a woman's heart, killing off the one you had once loved. Belle wondered if she had the whole and true story, if she could ever find out just what had happened, without Hook or Rumplestiltskin's bias tainting the tale.

Belle didn't know much about Mila, save to know the woman was cause of a great deal of hurt for both men. Rumplestiltskin had never truly talked about his dead wife, save to warn Belle away from Hook. And Hook? While the pirate was quick to spill details about the woman's death, he hadn't really said much about the life he had had with Mila.

Of course Belle had yet to pry too deeply. The one time she had asked about Mila, Belle had been angry. Trying to antagonize Hook almost as much as he did her, with his talk of Rumplestiltskin's evilness. It seemed to have been working, at least on some level, Hook bothered enough to walk out rather than continue their sniping attempts at conversation.

Belle couldn't truly mind that she was left on her own. Not with a plate of tempting meats and slightly stale bread. It was a break from less pleasant things, and after the day she had been having, a relief to be able to just sit there and process her thoughts. Process and plan things, Belle knowing that sooner rather than later, she would have to somehow pry what tidbits she could, about Cora and her whereabouts, from the pirate.

Belle would have liked to have started immediately on that task, but she was rightfully cautious. Hook hadn't been forthcoming at all, even with the prince and Ruby willing to beat the information out of the pirate. Belle knew Hook was already suspicious as to why she had stayed, rather than leave with Ruby. He'd reveal nothing if he so much as suspected Belle was trying to get out of him, some bit of information the Charming family could use, to find and defend against Cora.

It was going to take time. Belle could only pray that it wouldn't be so much time as for the sorceress to finally make her move. Otherwise all would be for naught, the Charmings dead, Storybrooke in danger or worse. One evil Queen in residence was bad enough, but heaven help them all should mother and daughter join forces together.

Shivering, Belle wondered just where Hook fit into the scheme of things. Was his alliance with Cora really at an end, or was he playing at distracting them all, while the sorceress had free range over all of Storybrooke? If it was the latter, and Hook really was working with Cora, didn't that make the pirate evil? Maybe not as evil as he claimed Rumplestiltskin to be, but it was still frightening. Disturbing even, to think of being in the bed of someone who was that bad.

Of course Hook had never claimed to be good, but now it was hitting home to Belle just what the pirate could be. No wonder Ruby and the Charming family had balked at the idea of Belle remaining on the pirate's ship, and even more so at the thought of Belle tricking Hook in this way! Even Belle felt nervous at what could happen, what Hook might do if he came to suspect her true motivations. But Belle wasn't going to let her fears stop her from going through with it, from helping the Charmings.

To that end she decided to use the fact that Hook had left her all alone, to go exploring. She wouldn't start in the galley's kitchen, tempting though all that food was. Belle simply didn't think a clue or anything of Cora's would be hidden among the galley's stores of food. But problematic enough, Belle wasn't sure where else she should check in her search. Belle also wasn't sure how long she'd be able to avoid Hook, though she had an excuse ready should they encounter each other during her explorations.

Belle didn't think Hook would for one second believe she'd look for HIM. But her clothes? The ones Hook had taken, the ones which had to have dried by now? That was another story. It would be no lie to claim she was looking for them, not when Belle would feel better to have them rather then continue to wear Hook's shirt. It was embarrassing to traipse about, wearing nothing but something of the pirate's, and with nothing underneath it for modesty's sake.

Thus armed with an excuse that was mostly truth, Belle began walking in a slow, limping manner about the ship. She didn't try to go top side, finding there was plenty to explore below deck. She had no real idea of the size of the ship, but the deeper she went, and the more rooms she checked, Belle came away with two thoughts. The Jolly Roger was a ship that was immense in size, not to mention a lonely place to live when so many of the rooms were empty.

Not that Belle wanted to be around any more pirates! But she couldn't help but wonder if Hook missed his crew, and why he hadn't tried to find them once he had arrived in Storybrooke. After all, many of the people in this land, clamored for a chance to return to their old lives, to their Enchanted realm counterparts. The Evil Queen when she had activated the curse, had split up whole families, husbands and wives in relationships with the wrong people, children placed with parents other than their real ones. There was a whole lot of conflict as everyone tried to make sense out of their real lives and their cursed ones, twenty eight years of relationships hard to turn backs on completely.

Belle hadn't had such misfortune. It was strange, but the time she had spent locked in the asylum, had spared her the hassle of a false life. For twenty eight years, Belle had seen almost no one, existing in darkness, with the occasional sliver of light as a meal was delivered. When the curse broke, Belle had no one new to cling to. No fake lovers, or family, or even friends. She hadn't had to tear herself in two, or choose between her curse life and her real one.

Of course she had almost tossed it all away earlier this day. Belle still felt a guilty twinge, an embarrassed warmth fill her, as she thought about how close she had come to cursing herself. At least Hook had stopped her, though Belle didn't like the thought of feeling gratitude to him for anything. But it wasn't just that he had saved her from herself. There was the fact he hadn't told the Charmings and Ruby about what Belle had almost done. Belle didn't understand why he had kept quiet about that mortifyingly weak moment of hers. Not when he should have been boasting and bragging, trying to guilt them all into hailing him as a small hero.

Not that Belle thought the others would have really praised Hook for his actions. Not when he was a huge part of the reason why Belle had felt so desperate and alone. If anything, she could imagine the prince trying to beat Hook one more, while Ruby would have definitely refused to allow Belle to remain for any amount of time in the pirate's presence. After all, it had been hard enough to get Ruby to leave without that knowledge, the woman accepting that Belle had to TRY, but not liking it.

Ruby might still be protesting, if it wasn't for Anton. The former giant had recognized Hook, but not in the way they had all expected. Anton remembered Hook from the time Emma had left the pirate trapped on the beanstalk, the former giant complaining quite a bit about how annoying and troublesome his temporary prisoner had been. For all of Anton's complaints, there had been a glaring omission. The former giant simply did not have any memory of Hook's involvement with Cora!

According to Anton, Cora had worked alone. The Sorceress had traveled to the top of the beanstalk, knocked Anton unconscious with a spell, and brought him to Hook's ship. The spell had been such that Anton had slept through the entire journey to Storybrooke. The spell had only broken upon the cage being opened, and even now with Anton awake, and Hook not talking, no one knew for certain what purpose Anton could possibly serve for Cora.

During Anton's insistence that Hook had not been present during Cora's attack on the giant, Belle had shot a meaningful look at Ruby. The red streaked black hair woman had given Belle a sour look back, reluctantly accepting this as further proof that Belle's involvement was needed, if they were going to stand a chance of finding anything from Hook. But Ruby still hadn't liked it. Frankly Belle wasn't surprised that Ruby hadn't tried to find an excuse to remain aboard the ship! Not that she thought Hook would allow it. Not when he was so annoyed by and eager to get rid of the unwanted guests who had boarded his ship.

Belle couldn't deny she was nervous. That a sliver of new unease hadn't filled her, when the Charming family, along with Ruby and Anton, had finally left. It hadn't all had to do with being alone with Hook, though that played a part in it. Belle simply wasn't big on deceptions, not liking to lie to or use anyone, even a scoundrel like the pirate.

And now here she was, actively searching through his ship! Looking for something, anything she could use, and wondering if it was any more worse than her plan to deceive Hook. Either one had the same end goal in mind, to find and subdue Cora. Only one would have her avoid tricking Hook into betraying the sorceress, albeit a betrayal that would be accidental.

Sighing, Belle wondered if she would truly find out anything. It wasn't as if the few times Hook had made mention of Cora, it had been anything of monumental importance. Knowing the sorceress couldn't cook did no one any good, and made it seem like Belle's best bet was to find something that belong to Cora.

She continued her search, and not one time did Belle have the misfortune of running into Hook. The pirate must have gone topside, what with the storm having subsided. From the size of the whiskey bottle he had taken with him, Belle knew she still had some time. Not enough to do a slow, thorough searching of every room, but then many of them looked as though they had been abandoned for a long time. Dust and cobwebs everywhere, the floors needing a good sweeping. There was no footprints stirring up the dust, save for Belle's own, letting her know just how long these rooms had been bereft of human presence.

Of course, there was a few rooms not quite so dirty. Ones Hook for whatever reason, visited and maintained. Belle tried to search these more thoroughly, but she couldn't find anything that looked as though it would have belonged to a woman, let alone a sorceress.

One of the last rooms Belle checked, was one of the most curious. There were many chests inside it, but unlike the rooms that contained extra stores of food, these all bore rusted locks. The room wasn't exactly clean, but there was footprints in the dust. Belle carefully matched her steps to the much larger prints, walking a path that Hook had walked many times before. It led her to one chest in particular, it's burnished metal clean, as though Hook had run his hand over it time and time again. It too was locked, Belle rattling it in the hopes such violent jerks would cause the rusted metal to snap apart. But for all it's age and decay, it held fast, leaving Belle frustrated and wondering what was inside.

It wasn't just that it was locked, that made Belle curious. After all, there was several more chests all bearing similar locks. But this chest seemed special, with the evidence that Hook had come and checked on it's contents often. She wondered what it's allure was, what secrets it held. But it was apparent Belle wouldn't get to solve the mysteries of the chest this night, and with a sigh, Belle reluctantly left it and the room.

There wasn't much left to explore after that, and soon Belle found herself back in Hook's bedroom. She'd snoop around there too, and eventually uncover Hook's small collection of books. Belle couldn't help but be delighted by the leather bound first editions from their home world, picking out one to start reading immediately.

Book in hand, she curled up in a comfortable but worn recliner. She wasn't yet tired, and even if she had been, Belle would have refused Hook's bed. It still held too much embarrassment for her, the woman remembering everything that had happened on top of it. The memories were potent, almost vivid flashbacks that Belle refused to dwell on. She began almost furiously paging through the book in her lap, skimming the writing, and seeing it was an anthology of stories.

But she couldn't settle her thoughts enough to truly read. Not with so many problems and mysterious, Belle wondering how she was going to get inside that chest, and how she was going to get the needed information from Hook. She even wondered what the pirate was doing, if he had passed out from too much drinking. Belle told herself it wasn't concern for him that had her wondering, not when she was more worried about what the drunkard might do.

But anything she might have guessed at, wouldn't come close to what would eventually happen. When the exhaustion of a day that had been eventful, would finally catch up to Belle, the woman passing out in the chair, book forgotten. For one brief moment she would startle awake, from the sound of the heavy book thumping hard on the floor. And then Belle would fall back asleep, and slip into a dream state.

Even in dreams, Belle wasn't at peace. Tormented by visions of her past and present, Belle experiencing the time she had spent as Rumplestiltskin's slave. Love colored those memories, Belle able to fondly look upon her past. Or at least once she had been able to. Now that past was tinged with pain and regret, Belle knowing for certain she and Rumplestiltskin would never again enjoy that closeness, or that fleeting happiness that had led to her kissing him for the first time.

The good times were outweighed by the bad, too much conspiring to keep her and Rumplestiltskin apart. True love hadn't been enough, ultimately defeated by the pirate who also came to her in her dreams. His figure clouded in shadow, Belle still tried to curl away from his touch. Flinching when he kissed her, his remaining hand fisting her hair, using that grip to hold her prisoner to his lips.

Even in dreams, that mouth devoured her, hungry for and demanding a response. Though she didn't want to, Belle gave in to the ravishment his mouth promised, kissing the pirate back. Letting him steal the breath from her, and eat up her sounds, Belle whimpering into him. Over and over, until he had her panting, the kisses leaving her lips, to travel down the front of her throat. Teeth nipped, and lips sucked, the grip on her hair forcing her head back to offer up her throat to him.

Her borrowed shirt was made quick work of, the front tearing easily under the tip of that deadly hook. Her flinch turned into something else, Belle's back arching when a mouth closed greedily over her nipples. Both of them were treated, teased and tormented by tongue. An eternity spent arousing her body, Belle voicing a feeble, half hearted protest as lust was built up within her.

The dream continued, the sensations of it, powerful. Feeling like it was actually happening, intense spikes of pleasure coursing through her as Hook let go of her hair, and began caressing all over her body. His mouth kissed wherever his hand touched, a shoulder here, a hip there. The plane of her belly, the inside of her thigh. Flames heated her, the pleasure so potent, so powerful, Belle realized these sensations couldn't all be because of a dream.

That thought was just as powerful as the pleasure coursing through her, Belle gasping awake. Startled though she was, there was a boneless feeling to her body, Belle almost lethargic from pleasure. She stared up at the ceiling, then realized she was flat on her back, and in a bed. In Hook's bed.

Skin prickling with unease that still couldn't drown out the pleasure, Belle realized that not only had the pirate carried her to his bed, but that he had been touching her as he pleased. That he was STILL touching her, Belle trying to sit up, only to have Hook's hand push her back down. And then it hit her just what he was doing, just where he was, and the state she was in.

She gasped again, the only sound she could make that wasn't a shirt she was wearing, had been split open down the center, the silk pushed aside to expose her breasts and her belly. Her nipples ached, stiff and wet from Hook's mouth. And her legs were spread wide, moisture pooling out of her, and dripping onto her thighs.

It was then that it registered, her splayed legs which had been unresisting, now tensing. They came up against Hook's shoulders, unable to close with the pirate in the way. The pirate who was moaning into her, his tongue slow and diligent as he licked her. Aghast as she was, Belle couldn't ignore the tingling pleasure each slow sweep of his tongue caused her. Nor could she shake the feeling that Hook had been at this for a while, leaving her body hyper aroused and close to climaxing.

Mortified heat filled her, Belle fighting back the urge to scream AND moan. She counted several seconds in her mind, trying to gain control of her voice. Trying to speak with anything but a moan, and still her voice came out low and seductive like.

"Hook."

He didn't acknowledge his name, even when Belle repeated it. He was focused entirely on his task, on pleasuring her body. He was also drunk, Belle able to smell but not identify the many different kind of liquor Hook had indulged in this night.

"Hook, wait...stop..." Belle's moan supplied a lack of conviction to her demand. Embarrassed anew, she began twisting in an attempt to squirm free of him. Hook actually growled, and hauled her back in place, hooking his arms around her legs so as to hold her still. Another moan escaped her, Hook still licking her in that slow, patient manner that was driving what sanity Belle had left from her mind.

She almost collapsed in place on the bed, far too tempted to give in. Her body really was too sensitive, and eager to take whatever pleasant sensations it could get, regardless of who Belle's partner was. It left Belle fighting to remain coherent, to not give in to a mindless state. She tried again to get free, squirming in a way that only cause her to grind on Hook's tongue. Her eyes nearly rolled back, a wild shriek escaping her in response to how it had felt to wiggle on the pirate's tongue.

And then she was thrashing, fighting his arms' grip, planting her feet against his shoulders, trying to kick him back. Hook let out an incensed growl, pulling on her legs so that they ended up over his shoulders. Her attempts to get free had more than annoyed him, the man was infuriated. It showed in how he attacked her flesh, his licking no longer slow and lazy, but fast, merciless. Belle began panting anew, her chest heaving with every exaggerated breath. She actually squealed when he began tormenting her clit, Belle clawing at the sheets, but refusing to just give in.

Twisting as best she could, Belle cast about for something, anything she could use. There wasn't much in reach, save for the bed's pillows. She snatched at one anyway, and did the only thing she could think of. She began beating Hook up side the head with it, futile though it seemed.

To Be Continued...

*gets killed for the cliffhanger?* Boy this ended up long, considering there was almost no talking. *amazed* And yes, this is the sorta smut I was alluding to...^^;;

Kinda arghing just cause it means one more chapter before a new day, the time skip, happens. I will get to that time skip if it kills me! *shakes fist at fic.* But I've been worrying, realizing Belle won't be in the frame of mind I had been imagining at the start of the time skip. Kinda going damn it over that, but maybe a miracle will happen and next chapter will get her mind set the way I had been envisioning since like chapter nine. ^^;;

Also, I did a lot of thinking about how to start this chapter. While doing all this thinking, I realized it was more than just one thing I forgot to include in either Hook's thoughts, or the conversation he was having with Belle. Luckily I remembered and included it in Belle's thoughts. One of the things, that seems important to me, is Hook not blabbing to Ruby and company, that Belle tried to purposefully curse herself.

Also started fretting, cause well I was wondering about something with season two. Ultimately, I'm thinking the Greg and Tamara stuff won't happen. But yes, the Cora Rumplestiltskin stuff will. But mainly worrying over time frames, like how much time to give everything, so that Hook and Belle can develop a real relationship. So we'll see together what I figure out in regards to how to have timing and events flow.

It's actually seven in the morning when I finished this particular chapter. But I'm feeling kinda tired. Like too tired to proofread, but not tired enough to sleep. Hate that. In fact I probably should wait until I sleep, since once rested, I can catch mistakes and make sure this makes sense rather than rush and post. Just hope I sleep soon. ^^''

I also have this idea in my head, that Belle finds Mila's diary in the locked chest...don't know if I will use it in here or do a separate fic for it. Who knows, though I think it might help Belle to learn Killian better. So we shall see about that too!

-Michelle

Guest, hello! Thanks. Ah man, if you think that's bad, you should see how I mangled Smee's name in Broken Hearted Comfort. (I still haven't had a chance to edit the chapters to correct his name's spelling either.) For some reason I couldn't figure out how to spell Smee, even though I KNOW I had seen it years and years ago. So I ended up spelling it Smythie. Something like that. 0_o

As for Mila, Milah, it's only an H, and I prefer the spelling Mila so it's going to remain the same. I started spelling it that way long before she became a character option on the filter list. I actually got Balefore from the filter list too, though that I will correct to Baelfire. I just haven't had time or interest to edit early chapters, especially when I'm busy with writing future ones. I've barely slept at all today, so I doubt I'll be doing any further writing...so maybe I should get to work on fixing the names...we shall see...

As for frequent updates, trying my best...though I am neglecting my other Once fics something awful. *slaps self* I really need to get an update done for some of them too...but this fic keeps being...too addictive. Even as I worry about future events for it...

Jenniemayn0687, aw thank you! I'm feeling anxious too, though probably for a different reason. Mainly I worry once I get some sleep (I still haven't and am proofreading, posting anyway. :O) that I will regret this chapter, the smut aspect at least. XD As for paring names, I've heard quite a few, from captain beauty, to book! I don't know which one counts as official myself either! And yay, for new converts!

Ravengirl07, thank you so much! You can't begin to imagine how happy your words made me, how thrilled. *hugs* Thanks again, I try my best, though I seem to always end up forgetting something or other...like I did with severalthings in the last chapter. *blushes*


	17. Chapter 17

He was half out of his mind with drink, his sense of reason and sanity stolen away. That suited Hook just fine, considering the alternatives would see him dead, or tortured alive by the memory of HER. Of course, Hook couldn't quite remember who she was, the drinks doing their job just a little too well.

Still he remembered just enough to know there was pain associated with her. A gut wrenching pain Hook was glad to forget, even if it meant it would hurt a thousand times worse when he did remember. But for now he was free, unsteady on his feet, and pleasantly buzzed. And looking to get even higher, Hook wandering below deck, trying to remember where he kept the really good stuff.

It would help if he could remember his way around, Hook laughing at the idea of being lost in his own ship. He stumbled about, pushing open doors, finding room after room empty, with nothing resembling rum barrels in sight. It was really quite ridiculous that he couldn't find what he wanted, what Hook thought he needed. But then he was having trouble telling his left from his right, and if he could just find the galley, he'd raid it's store of cheap cooking wine. All in his desperation to maintain his buzz, to keep from remembering the woman, and the pain she brought with her.

Hook shuffled off in the direction he thought might lead to the ship's galley, reasoning he was bound to stumble upon it sooner or later. He kept checking every room that he passed, their dust and cobwebs making him sneeze. Making him frown for Hook knew that once his ship had been clean.

Not just clean but lively too, a sizeable crew helping to maintain the rooms below deck. Now there was no one, Hook alone as he wandered what might as well have been a ghost ship. Silent and eerie, with no storms to make the wood groan, the loud thump of something landing startled the pirate into whipping around. Peering into the shadows, wondering what had made the sound, and already walking towards it. Not knowing what awaited him, and frankly not caring if it was death itself that had made that noise, Hook found himself walking into what was his bedroom.

Immediately he gravitated towards the array of liquor bottles strewn haphazardly across a table. A lot of it was the good stuff he had been searching for, Hook grinning as he began uncorking a bottle of amber colored brandy. The brandy had punch to it, burning a path down his throat as Hook swallowed, the man making a satisfied sound.

Not intending to take the brandy slowly, Hook was already knocking back another large mouthful when he realized he wasn't alone in the room. He had caught sight of her reflection in the splintered form of a broken mirror, slumped over to one side in his favorite chair.

He frowned for just a moment, dread filling him, almost making him sober in that instant. Was it her? Was she the one he so feared to remember? The mirror was too splintered to make out her features, the woman slumped in just the right way so that most of her face was hidden. She had a rich brown color for hair, and somehow it didn't sit right with his memories.

Hook was hardly a coward, but his hand still shook as he set down the bottle of brandy. He turned away from the mirror, intending to see the woman with his own eyes. He barely stumbled as he walked to and then around the chair, his good hand reaching out. Silk soft textures teased his calloused fingertips, Hook first rubbing at her hair. Hook then frowned, and began stroking it back, tucking it behind her ears, as he uncovered her face. Relief hit him, Hook realizing she was not the one whose memories he feared. The tension he had been filled with, eased out of him, Hook looking and trying to put a name to the woman before him.

Belle. The name whispered through him, along with flashes of memory. Brief moments with this woman, the memories refusing to linger long enough for Hook to focus on any one. The flashes were enough, Hook remembering through a fog. The deal they had made, the way he had tricked her into agreeing to something she hadn't properly understood. The manipulations didn't bother him, Hook glad to have done it. She was more than just a reward for his accomplished trickery, Belle was in fact the shining form of his revenge completed.

But he didn't want to remember that revenge, or the need behind it. Didn't want to remember the reason for it, and the many feelings because of it that had driven him all these long years. Looking at Belle, he didn't want to recall any of it, wanted only to acknowledge one thing as fact. She was HIS, by her own foolish agreement, a land locked goddess of Hook's victory. So much more than just beautiful, Belle represented a future, a multitude of desires taking shape in a single delectable form.

His hand left her hair, Hook bringing a sure touch to her lips. Thumbing at the bottom one, feeling it's pouty plumpness, and the warm breath of her on his skin. That breath was like a flame, sizzling awareness through him. Hook's expression grew heavy, his eyes dark with sexual heat.

He didn't need memories to tell him that they had lain together. Not when Belle was here, slumped in his favorite chair, wearing a shirt borrowed from Hook himself. He could read the signs, tell she was wearing not a stitch of clothing underneath the borrowed garment. Bruising on her lightly tanned skin, matched up to his gripping fingers. There was even a light abrasion on the inside of her thighs, made by his facial hair when the stubble of his short trimmed beard had rubbed over her soft skin.

To see her marked so, only served to arouse Hook more, his own breath sharpening. Lust lay coiled within him, tense like a snake preparing to strike out. It didn't matter that he was drunk, Hook nowhere near sick, nor was he so incapacitated so as not to respond to the fiercest of wants. A want centered on this woman, on Belle, Hook looming over her, intent on her lips.

She reacted as though awake, Belle trying to shy away from his demanding kiss. Hook grumbled in annoyance, his good hand immediately going to her hair. Actually winding those silk locks around his fist, a punishing grip meant to hold her in place for his eager mouth. He felt the tremble within her, Belle fighting against his hold. It mattered not, Hook in total control of the movement and range of her flinching resistance.

With a soft, throaty chuckle, Hook kissed her again. Her pouty lips parted slightly, a low voiced sound of distress issuing out of Belle. Immediately Hook set about on the advantage she had given him, his lips and tongue working in ravenous demand, feeling her responding tremble, Belle flinching in an instinctive show of refusal.

Annoyance surfacing, Hook pulled on her hair. Her head tilted back, Belle making sounds of distress as Hook roughly worked their mouths together. His now ruthless way of kissing, wasn't so much about pleasure, as if it was about total possession. Hook wanted her surrender, wanted Belle to know he possessed her fully, his tongue becoming a hot brand inside her. Coaxing and teasing one moment , then demanding, Hook learning the taste of her and she him. She kept on trying to shift away, his grip almost hurting as Hook held her in place. And then with a put upon sigh, she gave in, lips moving against his, finding the fit of them as her tongue began a slow dance against his.

Satisfaction thrummed low inside him, Hook practically purring. He wasn't content to keep things at her pace, trying instead to devour her from the mouth on down. Her bottom lip was wetted by him, Hook tugging on it. The lingering connection eventually snapped, Belle's lips swollen from Hook's kisses. He kissed her again, then set about to lavishing affection on her throat, working his way down soft skin. When his lips brushed the edge of her borrowed shirt's collar, Hook did not hesitate. His hook was brought into play, it's deadly sharp tip being used in the most careful of incisions.

As the silk gave way with a tearing sound, Hook kissed the woman again. She trembled, actually breathed faster in response, a tension to her body. Hook knew how to relax a woman, how to ease away all tension from a body. He let go of her hair, finally, and risk a glance down at the split open shirt. A long strip of skin tanned a faint golden caught his eye, and then Hook was impatiently pushing the shirt open further. Her breasts spilled into sight, nipples crinkling just a little as the cool air of the room hit them. Hook's mouth watered, and there was no need to wonder what Belle would taste like, when she was there for the taking.

Her breath hitched in her throat, Belle's back arching in reaction to feel of Hook's ravenous mouth closing over her nipples. His good hand gripped her hip, his hook useless for anything but destruction. And destroying this tempting morsel before him was the last thing Hook wanted, the man filled with a million and one thoughts on how best to please and be pleased by her in return.

His mouth ever greedy, couldn't settle on a single nipple for long. He kept switching between them, driving the still sleeping woman mad with their needy ache. Her eyelids showed constant movement, the woman active in her dreams. Hook wanted Belle awake, yet didn't want to rouse her with just a simple firm shake. He wanted the sweetness of her responses, as she came gasping awake, finding her pirate lover solely dedicated to the act of making her come.

Hell, Hook wanted more than to just make her come. He wanted to taste her climax, to savor what she tasted like before it and after, with her arousal just starting, with it building, with it peaking. He wanted it in all stages, every sweet dewy drop, Hook knowing it would be the most intoxicating of honeys.

Hook wanted all of Belle, every scintillating inch, every writhing response. He wanted her moans, and her squeals, wanted to hear and feel her cry out in climax. The lust inside him was building, his urges such that it was all Hook could do to scoop Belle up out of the chair. His hand on her hip found the bruising there matched exactly his finger's grip, the marks made during the height of passionate intimacy.

Wanting to cover her in more ways than one, Hook set a goal about to best his previous efforts with Belle. On feet that were no more steady now than they had been before, Hook stumbled over to the bed with Belle cradled against his chest. He then laid his prize atop the sheets, taking a moment to study her in repose. Her rich brown colored hair had allowed thick wavy curls to drape across one shoulder. The ends of those strands lay over a nipple, Hook brushing them aside, before doing a pulling pluck at that stiff bit of flesh.

A sprinkling of pink flesh competed with the tanned golden, the woman's blush spreading down her neck and collar bone. Some women were just natural born blushers, turning pink nearly all over the further they were aroused. Hook took it as his personal goal to see if Belle could achieve a full body blush, the pirate looming over her as he climbed into the bed.

He wanted to fall into her, to pin Belle in place for every act possible. Hook barely managed to reign in his strong lust, kissing her even as his hand began caressing all over her body. Where that hand touched, his lips followed, his mouth and tongue leaving lingering kisses as he battled impatience. It won out, when he parted her legs, Hook inhaling a sharp breath at the sight of Belle's glistening sex.

Taking the sight as an invitation, Hook all but dove forward, his stomach touching the bed, the sheets cool against his fevered skin. He felt dizzy with desire, damp heat meeting his questing tongue. She let out a sound, and an instant later Belle was his. Her aroused flesh, swelling with lust, wet with it, and tasting sweeter than Hook had remembered. Her taste such it was dangerous, for what man couldn't become addicted to it, and to her?

Hook began moaning as he licked her, cursing the fact he hadn't divested himself of his pants before starting this, and yet couldn't-wouldn't stop. Not even to ease some of the pressure pain of his throbbing arousal, Hook enduring pants that had grown too tight over his erection. He was simply too devoted to the task at hand, to making Belle come undone, his mouth a finely honed weapon perfectly suited to bringing a woman gasping into a pleasure filled reality.

And she did gasp, startling awake and attempting to sit up. His good hand immediately pushed her back down. Belle seemed stunned by it, and just lay there, though her legs trembled and quivered with every pass of his hungry tongue. When she finally spoke, it was as sensual as the rest of her, the seductive, sin promising voice all but moaning his name.

"Hook."

He liked the way she spoke his name, but not so much the confusing words that followed. She was asking him, no telling him to stop, something Hook didn't understand at all. What woman would refuse this, would try to deny such pleasure, going so far as to try and twist out of his grasp?

Certain he was misunderstanding, Hook growled and hauled Belle back into place. He kept up his slow, downright patient licking, meaning to lull and seduce her into compliance. For an all too brief time, it seemed to work, the woman first laying there dazed, then actually squirming in place, her gyrations causing Hook's tongue to slip and taste her inside.

He had learnt and accepted that Belle was a wild, responsive thing but a hellcat in his bed was more than Hook had bargained for this night. Belle actually attempted to kick him off of her, thrashing about with her body. Some of his own lust receded, Hook turning annoyed, then absolutely infuriated that she would try to deny him this. He maneuvered her legs out of the way, hooking them over his shoulders, his mouth setting out to teach her obedience. Actually punishing with a fast, ruthless pace designed to reduce even the strongest hearts into a quivering, undulating, wet mess.

He heard her squeals, felt Belle attempting to twist again. The pillow to the side of his head was unexpected to say the least. Hook growled in warning, but Belle seemed not to hear it, hitting him repeatedly with the pillow. Again and again, the pillow a soft weapon in her hands that did not hurt so much as annoy.

With another fierce growl, Hook knocked the pillow from her, incensed as he asked, "Just what is your problem?!"

Belle made a sound, a kind of huff of air escaping with it as Hook got a look into the loveliest blue eyes he had ever seen. Blue but moist looking, as though she was holding back tears, which didn't fit in with the reactions he wanted from her. She couldn't seem to speak, as though she was struggling to hold back sobs. He felt real guilt at the idea of this sensual creature crying in response to what he had done, and that cooled some of his anger.

"Belle?" His tone had softened, his lust receded but not totally gone to concern. "What is it, love?"

Her teary eyes in real danger of crying, glared at him in response. Belle actually had to control her breathing, before she could bite out an angry snarl.

"How dare you!"

Hook blinked several times, not expecting such anger but annoyed by it all the same. "In case you've forgotten, darling..." Even with his memory foggy, Belle's flinch told him enough. She didn't like the endearments he had used when speaking to her. Her dislike wasn't anywhere enough to get him to stop, Hook all but stressing the words. "We have a deal, pet."

She seemed to curl inwards of herself, Belle looking shaken. "I haven't forgotten."

"Then you won't mind." Hook was already leaning towards her, intent on resuming right where he had left off. Belle cried out before his mouth could cover her, the woman grabbing at the other pillow.

"Don't!"

Hook got hit again, the pillow having been flung like a projectile. He batted it to the floor, and arched an eyebrow at her, impatience keen in his expression.

"I may have..." Belle paused, drawing in a deep breath. "I may have agreed to this, but it doesn't give you the right to just manhandle me any time you feel like it!"

Hook gave her a look of disbelief, Belle still twisted in that awkward position, one of her legs resting hooked over his shoulder. She seemed to turn even redder, twisting about, to get free of him. Hook didn't so much allow it to be nice, as let her go so as to avoid getting a foot to the face from her frantic struggles.

"We need to set some basic rules here." Belle announced, grabbing at the bed's blanket. She drew it over her body, actually clutching it to her chest. She maintained her glare, and even half naked, with her hair wild, and her skin flushed pink from arousal, Belle looked regal. Like a Queen looking down on a servant that had displeased her.

But Hook wasn't anyone's servant. A fact he set out to remind her, his look dark as he grumbled. "The rules pirate follow are few and far in between."

"But they exist, don't they?" Belle challenged. "When you had a full crew for your ship, they must have obeyed you."

"Well yes..." Hook grudgingly allowed. "They did follow MY orders. But following their captain's orders, is not the same as adhering to society's rules. The men and woman who have been pirates have never been proper, never cared for the laws of polite society."

"Well, I'm no pirate." Belle retorted. "I don't know how the women of the sea act, or what you are used to, but some things have got to change."

Hook was suspicious. "Change how?"

"Well the sex for one thing!" Belle answered. "You can't just jump on me whenever you feel like."

"Next love, I suppose you'll be saying I have to ask first for your favors."

"It wouldn't hurt." Belle retorted. "And just as you have to ask, I should have the right to refuse."

"That's not part of the deal." Hook immediately protested.

"No, you're wrong about that. You insist the deal was for me to be your woman. You never once said slave. As your slave I'd have no choice, but as your woman I expect to be your equal and to be treated with respect."

She had paused, Belle watching Hook expectantly. He let out a breath, making a tsking sound. "Clever girl. Using the deal against me in this way."

"You thought me a fool." Belle chided softly. The corners of her mouth seemed to hold back a smirk, her eyes no longer so glistening wet. "You thought you had everything, what with a deal that hadn't been fully figured out before I gave my agreement. But just as you worked it to your advantage, so will I."

It was strange. He wanted to be annoyed. He wanted to glower and glare, make ominous threats to her about how a pirate didn't wait for permission, but took what he wanted. Instead he felt almost proud, Hook marveling at Belle for being smart enough to work the deal out to her favor.

"So you have." He said out loud, his tone neutral so as not to betray his admiration. "But don't consider it a complete victory just yet. I still have the right to hold and seduce MY woman."

"Only if I..."

"This is nonnegotiable." Hook interrupted. "You may have the right to refuse, but I have the right to try to get you in my bed."

He wanted to applaud how Belle didn't lose her defiant sparkle, the woman drawing her self taller, as she sat back in the bed. "You can try." She said, not even a quiver to her voice as Belle gave him a steel eyed stare.

"Oh I intend to." Hook laughed softly.

Belle seemed to shiver in response to that laugh, her hands clutching harder at the blanket. So hard her knuckles seemed to bleed of their color, Belle's entire body growing stiff with tension as Hook gave her a blatantly sexual look.

"You can try." Belle repeated when she had found her voice. "But I don't intend to be an easy mark for you. Not anymore..."

Hook hadn't considered Belle easy by any means. Naive yes, maybe even gullible to have fallen for his trick. Now she was showing a new facet to him, throwing down a gauntlet in challenge. Hook was not one to back down from challenge ever, openly ready to do whatever it took, even more trickery, to win against Belle.

"All right." Hook said out loud.

"All right?" Belle asked, her tone marked by suspicion. "Just like that?"

"Just like that." Hook agreed, with a smirk. "But understand this...There will come a day when you will WANT my attention. When you will not only welcome my touch, but invite it."

"That will never happen." Belle retorted in response to Hook's prediction. He just held her gaze, his eyes smoldering with promise and sexual intensity. Her breath hitched in her throat as Hook slowly licked his lips clean of the faint remains of her arousal. Belle's blush bloomed fiercely, the skin pinkening further. Hook wanted to laugh, as he moved to lay down next to her. She immediately tried to leave the bed, Hook snaking an arm around Belle's waist.

"Shh...relax." He crooned softly into her ear. Belle did the opposite, stiff as a board against him. "I won't do anything more tonight." Hook said, nose buried in her hair, the unidentifiable flowery scent pleasing him.

"Then why...?"

"Why?" Hook asked. "Because I like holding you close." She again tried to leave the bed, Belle's shapely bottom rubbing over Hook's front. Even with the blanket as a barrier, it still caused Hook to voice a throaty moan. Belle went still again, Hook chuckling into her hair.

"I won't do anything else this night. I promise." He meant it too. As hard as it was to deny his own desires, and as unthinkable as it was to leave a woman-HIS woman, unfulfilled, Hook thought it might just work in his favor if Belle was left to stew at the height of her arousal. Of course, it was a lot more difficult for a man in that same situation. Hook couldn't claim to like the idea of being blue balled by her. A condition that looked to be repeated in the coming days, until he could finally break down Belle's resistance to his seductions.

Such was Hook's confidence, that he was sure he could wear Belle down in a matter of days. After all, she was such a sensitive being, her whole body starved for affection. It didn't matter that her resolve was strong, that Belle thought she could resist him forever if need be. In the end she would cave, surrendering herself fully to Hook.

To Be Continued...

OH MY GOD! *flails* What an ORDEAL this chapter was to write. I tried to get it started for three days in a row, only getting a few paragraphs accomplished. Then I did something that I was sure was wrong for the chapter and fic, pressed ahead anyway, got up to 16 kb with a sexual scene...then realized I was unhappy because of one lousy detail that was wrong for the fic. So I had to back track, erase some paragraphs. Luckily most of the sexual scene remained as it was in the other draft. I just had to remove a few lines or paragraphs, not trash the entire thing, thank goodness!

Then for the ending, it started to go all wrong after Belle said you can try. I had a bunch of stupidity written, gave up in funk, came back like two hours later, trashed it where it was stupid, and finally got the finished chapter as you all have read it. *collapses in exhaustion.*

It also kinda threw me for a loop. or a curve ball at me. I knew Belle was gonna wake up and say stuff about you can't just molest me when I'm sleeping, but it was a spur of the moment thing how the rest of the conversation worked out. I like it...though I wonder if this Hook is gonna have to work to seduce Belle back into sex angle, is gonna be one of those things I regret once I get some sleep. Why yes, I'm running on only two hours sleep. X_X

Ironically, never got Belle in the right state of mind for what I wanted for how I had been envisioning the time skip. But yet, next chapter should finally be me easing into that time skip of three days I keep blathering about. Course the way I feel after struggling so long with this chapter, is to take a break, a vacation. But we shall see how I feel tomorrow. I do want to try and update some of my other Once fics too...*passes out*

-Michelle

Sn-46, thank you! I thought so too. *blushes merrily* I did eventually get some sleep, but...I've had sleeping problems since I was like 12, so it's like every few days I'm back to little sleep or no sleep. I'm used to it, but well...it aggravates me, cause the bad sleep messes with my feeling able to write well. And yay! Glad you liked the idea about Mila's diary. Now if I can figure out how Belle gets into that chest...

Ravengirl07. er uh...ooops? And then I made you all wait like a week for the resolution of the cliffhanger for that chapter. Sorry. ^^'' And I'm happy you're happy when you get update notices. Hooray! *dances too*

Ryunn Kazan, ah not exactly. According to the document manager, it said it had been two days between chapters 15 and 16. So it wasn't like I did a double update on the same day. Though I've managed that in the past, just not I think, for Once Upon A Time. Long story short, I've really slowed down from how fast I used to be with my writing. I joke Once is magical, because when I got interested in this show and the pairings, well I started writing a lot more again! Hook Belle especially, has been very inspiring to me. ;)

Guest. aw thank you! I'm obsessed too...this might be catching up to overtake Restraint as my fave work I've done for these characters. Certainly Trade Off has been heavy on my mind, since I've been neglecting everything else to write more of this. XD

Jenniemayn0687, thank you. Ah, Belle and Hook had so few interactions in cannon on the show, I think I have most of it memorized by now in my head. I guess that makes me officially obsessed, but I'm having way too much fun in this universe, fandom! :D

Myyestertodaywithu, thank you! Hope you like the other chapters as much as you liked chapter one. :)


End file.
